Atom of Friendship 2: Bond Together
by MusicLuvr16
Summary: After a huge fight they had, James and Shane wishes they never had a twin but the wish came in reverse and made them closer than ever. They can both feel the same pain the others can and later feel empathy. Can they get back to normal? After his combat with Carson, James doesn't feel the same, making him closer to Kurt. Sequel to "The Power in You" hurt/comfort, family, romance
1. The Biggest Fight Ever

**Hi guys! What's up? Well this is a sequel to "The Power in You" I got this idea when I watched The Suite Life Movie. Well, time to get started! **

**Now remember, the guys have powers in this story, just like the refressen your memory. **

**Kendall- Electric, Speed  
><strong>

**James- Atom Power, Electric, Fire, Water**

**Carlos- Fire  
><strong>

**Logan- Flying, Water, Healing power, Weather power  
><strong>

**Shane- Speed, Water, Super Strength  
><strong>

**Kurt- Fire, Flying  
><strong>

**Sam- Electric  
><strong>

**Jo- Plant Power  
><strong>

**Camille- Weather Power, Flying  
><strong>

**Lucy- Electric, Fire'**

**There, have fun reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! Sammy, Sammy, Sam- yelp!" My brother scream my name then hit the glass door of the library with a yelp.

"Kurt! Open the door, you're not a retard."I yell out then get back reading my book.

He got up, open the door and stop at the front desk.

"What?"

"Did you hear? James and Shane- what are you doing?"

"Reading."

"You work at a library and you read there?"

"Yeah... that's what you do there. Is there a problem?"

"Uh... never mind. Anyways, James and Shane's having a fight!"

"Do they do that all the time?"

"Yeah, but this is their biggest one yet! With physical violent. At the Palm wood's park, let's go!"

"No, can't you see I'm working?"

"You're reading a book and the place is deserted!"

"Fine," I say and put the book down, walking around the front desk. "Hey Audrey ! I'm off for my lunch break!"I told my boss.

"Alright!"

""Let's go!"

When we got to the Palmwood's park, we saw a James and Shane punching each others faces.

"Holy shit!" Kurt and I yell.

Then Kendall and Carlos got in the scene trying to stop it.

"Guy! When I said take the fight outside, I didn't mean it!" Logan scream.

"Should we stop them?" I ask in worry

"No, not just yet." My brother answers. He's enjoying it, is he? I have to admit, I love to see fighting.

"James! Shane! Stop it before- oof!" James had punch Logan's face.

"Oh!" We both scream wincing.

Kendall got a hold of James and Carlos got a hold of Shane trying to break the fight apart, but they still wanna eat each others faces off.

"Okay, let's stop it." Kurt says.

"Okay, you hit Shane and I'll get James so we don't hurt Kendall or Carlos. I instruct

I thunder shock James and Kurt laser eyed Shane. Kendall and Carlos didn't get effected since they're the same power. The twins scream and stop as we stop.

Carlos and Kendall stare at them confuse then saw us. They smile "Hey Kurt! Sam! What's up?"

"Hi guys." Logan wave.

"Hey"

"Well, I'm going back to work, I have about six hours left until my shift is over." I say and left.

When I got back to the library, the whole place is pack. Great. I smile. This happens to be a fun job.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

_CRASH!_

"James! Come back here so I can kill you!"

"Never!"

CRASH!

"Ow! Don't use your water powers on me Shane!"

"Not until you stop -OW!- James stop! You're just lucky Carlos is not there."

"I wish Carlos was in the house so I can burn your butt!"

"You are the worse brother ever!"

"No you are!"

"You wanna drown?"

"Wanna be paralyzed? Ow! Come back here so I can kill you!"

I groan as I push the pillows harder on my head, trying my best to muffle the noise.

"I think I'm gonna die!" Kendall groan.

"From boredom or from annoyance?"I ask

"BOTH!"

Then the door open and it reveals Carlos. "Hello my friend! What's going on?"

"Don't go upstairs." Kendall warn him.

"Why?"

"The Diamond twins are having their annual fighting again."

"Annual?"

"Yeah, you noticed every once a year, they have their biggest fight ever."I say

"Yeah, so?"

"Today's another day."Kendall add

"Damn."

"Yep." Kendall and I nod.

"Oh yes!" James cheer

"Oh no! Carlos? Where are you? Get the fuck out of the apartment!" Shane orders.

"Why?"

Then I remember about James' atom powers. It can't work unless, me, Carlos, Kendall, or Shane is near him.

He can electrocute Shane since Kendall's there and since Carlos is here, he can James and use fire!

Well, it's a year now since James got his powers and he can use the powers individually. Like he can use water powers or electric powers, or fire.

"Let's go out of the Palmwoods so James don't actually kill his brother." Kendall say and run out the door, grabing Carlos with him.

Now James have water powers only. Oh no, both twins have water. Just hope they don't flood the apartment.

"Shit!" James scream

"Haha! Now Carlos is out of here, you can't burn my butt!"

"Kendall is too." I yell out.

"Double shit!"

"Don't flood the apartment! And take the fight outside!"

"You're the worse!"

"No you are!"

I sigh and walk upstairs to my room, founding out the fight was in there!

"Looking at you makes me want to vomit!" James yell. The dude's not bright.

"I look like you!" Shane point out the obvious.

"Which makes me want to vomit more!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"You're the worse brother ever!"

"You're the worse twin ever!.?docid=25852836"

"Guys!" I holler. I wish they don't say anything that will take it too far.

"I wish someone else would be my twin!" James yells.

" I wish dad would take you instead when our parents got divorced!"

Now _that_ is taking it too far! There was a silence. I pinch the bridge of my nose, shaking my head slightly.

" James... I'm sorry... I didn't mean it. I was-"

I felt someone push me from the side. I look back up and saw James is gone.

"Good job" I say sarcastically.

"If you need me, I'll be at the gym." Shane say angrily and got downstairs and slam the door close.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

I walk into the gym. I was about to use the elliptical. Until I saw Shane punching a punching bag hard, like he wanted to kill it or something. I walk up to him

"Shane."

"Hi Kendall."

"I was wondering, why are you and your brother always fighting? Is that a twin thing or something?"

"No, I don't know why we do it, we just do. It makes me so mad! I really want to PUNCH HIS FACE HARD!" He punch the bag hard, like he wants to kill it.

I saw something on the punching bag. I lean over to see. There I saw a picture of Jame' face taped on. I lean back staring at Shane.

"Dude, this is just disturbing and unsanitary."

"Sorry, it's just... I said someone to James before I came here. Someone I really regret."

"What is it?"

"Well, you know that whenever someone mention our parents divorce, James become a little sensitive and well, you know."

"Yeah, because James is too intact with your dad. So why are you telling me this?" He didn't anwer, he just tilt his head down sadly. Then it hits me. "No! You didn't! Did you? You did, did you?"

"I didn't mean it!" He shot up.

"Dude! No wonder he hates you!"

"I didn't mean it!" He repeats "Now I hate myself."

"Dude, I saw James in the park. Go and apologies to him."

"What if he still hates me?"

"He's your brother he'll understand."

"You're right Kendall, see ya!" He speeded out of the gym.

"Shane!" I scream and he came back

"I know," I say and take the picture off the punching bag then bolt back out.

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

Laying on the glass near a tree in Palmwoods park.

"James." There is my annoying brother walking towards me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was just so mad that I..."

"I get it." I say

"Really?"

"Nope."

"James, please forgive me."

I shift to a sitting position. "Why should I? You piss me off real bad, and when you said that I should be with dad, that's when you cross the line."

" That was an accident! And besides, you're my twin you should feel empathy, understand how I truly feel."

"If you can, you will understand how I feel when you hurt me. Now excuse me, I will be at the pool, tanning." yeah, it's almost dark, I just want an excuse to get away from him.

"Look James! I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to get away from me."

"So?"

"So! I want your apology! I don't want to fight anymore. Besides, you're older then me and you should help me not argue with me!"

"Oh, that's what you're sayin'?"

"What do you think I'm saying?"

"You're saying that since I'm older I should have more respect for you!"

"That's not what I'm saying at all!"

"Then what? Wait, don't tell me. I don't want to know! Leave me alone! I don't want to see you ever again!" I yell and storm off back to the crib.

"James wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

" MOVIE NIGHT!" We all cheer.

Logan had invited Kurt and Sam to movie night as well.

"Options: Do you guys want to watch Paranormal Activity, I know What You Did Last Summer, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 2, or When A Stranger Calls?" Kendall ask

"When A Stranger Calls!" We all cheer.

"Great!"

Logan pop the disc in the DVD player and Kurt and I have fun exploding popcorn.

Kendall, Logan, Kurt, Sam, and I sit on the floor with blanket's with the lights shut and the window blinds close.

In the middle of the movie, the door slam open, making all of us jump. We turn our heads to the door, we see someone with glowing red eyes! We all scream.

"Ah! A demon!" I scream

"Guys, calm down!" Kendall says. "Okay, who's the only one we know with glowing eyes?"

"Oh... hi James!" We all greet.

"Wanna join us for a movie?" Logan ask

"Not in the mood." James aggressively say and march up to our room.

"What's up with him?" Sam ask

"Maybe something happened with Shane." Kurt guessed.

**Done, what do you think? Review, put this story as your favorite or something, have fun! Laters! Review!**


	2. The Wish

**James' POV **

I am so damn pissed of my brother! I don't know we have these types of fights every year. Maybe it's a twin thing. Don't know. I really don't know. Even I'm a twin, I should know this, should I?

Well, it's the next day of Shane's and my big fight. Usually it happened once a year, but it happens again the next day. Why?

Right now, Kendall and I are in my and Carlos' room, doing a little experiment. We never did this before, but we're gonna try. I try it with water and it made a beautiful light up ball that won us the Palmwood's talent show. Now we're doing electric. Kendall made a electric ball and I put my atom power in the middle. I let go and see what happen. Then... _boom!_

Kendall and I got thrown across the room. He groan. "What happen?"

"I don't know but- THAT WAS AWESOME!" I admit. I hate the flying across the room part, but the explosion was amazing!

Then Logan and Shane walk through the door laughing, instantly froze at the scene. The room was a mess, stuff is everywhere like fire just burned the room. Glass shattered and things are just not where it suppose to be.

My brother is burning in rage. "JAMES! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" He explodes.

Then Carlos pop in "Hey guys, Gustavo want us in the studio-" He stop mid-sentence."Asap." He finish. "What just happened in here?"

Then Kendall spoke out. "Don't worry, Carlos, you, James, and Logan go to the studio while Shane and I clean the room.

"Alright see you." Logan wave and left with me and Carlos.

"What happen to the room?" Carlos ask

"Kendall and I wanna know what will happen if my atom modle is in an electric ball and apparently, it exploded." I answer.

"I thought fire explode." Logan thought.

"I thought so too but I guess electric too." And we walk out the door to the studio.

**Shane's POV**

After James, Carlos, and Logan left, Kendall and I speeded around the room, cleaning up. Man I so pissed at James! He's like Carlos, except Carlos is more better and James is just so annoying!

After we're done cleaning up, we both super-speed to the studio. First ones there, as always.

After the three got there, all five of us got into the booth.

"Dogs, we're gonna sing The Beatles' songs for a new EP." Gustavo instruct. Beatle songs? That's my favorite band and the others too.

**(A/N: I wanna add Beatle songs in this. It's fun!)**

"When did you start to do a Beatle EP Gustavo?" Kendall ask

"Well, remember when we flew to London and end up being captured?"

Carlos pipe up. "Oh! I remember! My dream came true! It was AWESOME!

" You having fun being a spy Carlos?" Logan ask

"You betcha!"

"I don't, people keep shooting me!"

"Don't remind me." Kendall groan. I bet he's still upset about when Moon kidnap Katie, the princess.

"I have fun!" James smile proudly. "And I got a hot girlfriend name Penny."

"I bet you had fun with jumping off a balcony after she kiss you." I joke.

"No I don't! Besides, you didn't do anything!"

"Hello! I have the world!"

"We all did!"

"Yeah, but all you did was fall on a jackass!"

"Hey I pull the lever to break the force-field!"

"While you fall!" We both started fighting, talking to each other at the same time.

Then we felt a painful shock. "OW!"

"Stop your brotherly fighting unless you want me to fire you!"

We stop instantly.

"Sing 'Help' NOW!' Gustavo instruct.

After four hours of singing/harmony and dancing, we finally went home. Yes, I said four hours. James and I keep bickering and fighting that Gustavo and Kelly got a headache and want us to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

Now we all are home at 8pm and James and Shane basically doing the same thing they're always doing for the past two days. Fighting.

I for one, found Jo in the lobby sitting on the couch talking to Lucy. I walk up to them.

"Hello Beautiful." I kiss Jo on the head.

"Hello Green Eyes."She smiles.

I turn to Lucy. "Hey Red Head."

"Hey Kendall." She's clearly annoyed. She hate that name I just called her. Oh well.

"So, did James and Shane finally stop their conflicted bickering?" Jo ask

"Yeah, and stop making a scene everywhere?" Lucy adds.

"Well... define 'finally' " I say.

CRASH!

"SHANE! GET OFF OF ME!"

"IT'S FOR MAKING ME FALL DOWN THE STAIRS!"

"OW! OH COME ON! I CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!"

"Does that answer your question?" I ask the girls.

"Where are they?" Jo ask. I hear screaming from the outside.

"Palmwood's park."

I run out to the park alone and found the twins there. Shane is off James.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Shane ask.

"Army! Assemble!" James yell. What is he doing?

"Who is your army?"

He started pointing his fingers up as he name each people. "Let's see...Carlos, Kendall, Logan, Kurt, Sam, Lucy, Camille, Jo, Katie, Jett, Stephanie..." Okay, now he's just naming people. Those are not his army.

Shane cross his arms annoyed. "I doubt all of them are in your side."

"Well..." James seach around for people and saw me. I run up to me and drag me to his side. "Kendall is on my side!"

"No! Kendall is on my side!"

"Yeah right! Who do you wanna be with Kendall? Wanna be with me or my idiotic, retarded, annoying twin?"

"I bet he wanna be with me!" Shane grab my other free arm. The twins tug me like they're playing tug-a-war. This is really old and painful.

"Guys, STOP!" I scream and they stop pulling my arms off. "Look, I'm not on anyone's side! And if Logan and Carlos are here they wouldn't be choicing sides!"

Then Kurt pop in the scene from nowhere. "I'm on James' side."

"No you're not." I yank my arms away and walk next to Kurt and the twins keep bickering like there's no tomorrow.

And Sam pop out next to him. " Why is this an annual event?"

"Don't know. Hey, are you suppose to be at work right now?" Kurt ask

"Nah, Audrey let me go home early."

"Who's Audrey?' I ask

"My boss." Sam answers He groans "I'll stop their fighting. Kendall, join me?"

"What ever it is, the answer is no."

Sam walks between the Diamonds and put his arms out like he's balancing on something. He push them away for space. Lightning struck out of his palms and hit them, causing them to fly backwards. After its over, Sam walk forward.

"I'm done." That's the only thing he say until he vanish in view. Kurt follow.

Shane and James got up and march angrily back in front of each other staring daggers. 'I HATE YOU!"They scream at their faces and march back in the Palmwoods.

I'm going back to the Palmwood's too. I super speed to 2J.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

James and Shane slam the door open of their apartment They run to their rooms. James sit on his bed and stuffed a pillow on his face screaming at the top of his lungs so only the sound of muffling was heard. When Shane entered his room and hit on his bed he grab his pillow and not noticing he's using his super-strength, he rip the pillow with ease. Both of them are frustrated and full on great anger.

"I wish I never had a twin!" They wish.

They know that each of them wish that they don't have a twin. But what they didn't know is that they wish the same exact with at the same exact time.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. What Happen?

**Hello fanfictioners! This is another chapter of "Bond Together"! I am sorry for the delay. Well, here you go!  
><strong>

**Shane's POV  
><strong>

"Shane, wake up."

I groan and turn over to my back.

"Come on Shane, it's time to go to Rocque Records." Must be Logan.

I open my mouth to reply, but all I feel is a dry mouth.

"I feel like shit." I muffle under my pillow, that I swear was ripped from last night when I ripped it 'cause I was so mad at James. I had to sleep without a pillow last night. I don't have an extra, so why is there an fine, non-ruined, stuffed pillow under me?

"Oh, no you don't, now let's go." Before I knew it, I was pushed off my bed. I expected it was James since he always push me off the bed whenever he's pissed at me. But when I lift my head up seeing it wasn't James. It was Kendall standing next to the other side of my bed.**  
><strong>

"Alright, I'm up. I'm UP!" I yell as I get off the floor.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us." Logan say and walk out the door with Kendall following.

Finally, I'm all alone. I make my bed in less than one second, went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and got dress for the day, afterward, I walk out the door but stop at my track as I hear noises, mumbling and shuffling coming from James and Carlos' room.

"James? Have you seen my helmet?"

"No, but- Carlos! That's my pants!"

"Really? No wonder they're a bit loose."

I roll my eyes at their ridiculousness. Why did I even stop to listen in the first place, alright, because I was curious. Stupid! Since when did I care what James and Carlos are doing? Mostly James? Who cares about him? He's a total jerk face and I hate him.

"Carlos! Did you just burned those?"

"You're wearing my shirt."

"Well, that doesn't mean you can burn my pants!"

"Alright, cranky, never seen you this cranky in the morning before."

Why am I still listening to this? I walk out and slide down the slide, making myself cereal.

"Where's Carlos and James?" Logan, who's sitting right across from me ask.

"I think he's burning James' pants." I say. I would love to take Carlos' place. I smile mischievously at myself but when I saw Logan staring at me confuse, I frown. "Don't ask." I shake my head slowly.

"Sorry for burning your pants James." I hear Carlos upstairs.

"It's fine Carlos. It was an accident. I have plenty of pants." James laugh.

"See, why don't you get along with your brother like that?" Logan ask and I glare at him.

"They just fought about pants?" Kendall ask, who's sitting next to Logan, laughs. "How stupid is that?"

"Yep." Logan and I nod.

A minute later, the two had went down greeting us by a 'good morning' each. But when James went to get one piece of bread, Logan scoot to the other side away from Kendall and when James come and sit, he has no choice but to sit right beside me, since Katie went and take a seat next to me. There are only six seats. Although, even if Katie didn't take it, he will still be being next to me. So, Katie, Carlos, and I sit on once side and Kendall, James, and Logan sat on the other side of the table. He place his plate with one toast on the table slowly and sit down. Kendall and Logan tare at him cautiously.

Hate staring at him, it's like looking at a mirror, except, not really reflecting since his face is kinda different, but it doesn't look like it. I feel like glaring at my evil twin- wait, he is my evil twin. He keeps glaring at me the same way he did when Kendall talked to Lucy when he called dibs, makes me feel uneasy when he did it to me.

I can feel everyone is staring at us.

"I think they're going to fight again." Katie say excitingly.

"I would love to take Carlos' place of burning your pants." I smirk.

And for that, James is totally beyond pissed off that he shoot up from his seat and lean over the table quickly trying to grab and claw my face off! I jump back as Kendall and Logan try to hold him behind.

"James! Settle down!" Kendall yell. "Settle! Easy!"

James yelp as he was bein' shocked my one of Kendall's sparks and collapse back down on the chair. "I thought you only shock me like that when you're pissed!" He yell at him.

"I am, now sit down!"

James pout.

"Wow, everybody's cranky but me, Katie, and Logan." Carlos smile. I sit back normally in my seat and eat my breakfast.

I caught James' glare again. I lift up his hand to show an atom floating above his palms. Oh no.

"James..." Logan say knowing what he's going to do with that. Hell, everybody knows.

He then form a fireball.

"James, stop it."

Now a electric lightning ball.

"James, no." Kendall snap. He was about to throw it at me, but the blond quickly grab it and absorb the power.

He makes a water ball, which no one is stopping him and throws at me, Now I'm soaked.

"James, what is up with you?" Carlos ask.

"Last night I wished I never had a twin, now I see that it wasn't granted... yet."

"Weird, I wished for the same thing last night." I glare. Even though it will not come true, I just wish that because I was so mad at my brother. I didn't expect it to come true, and I would love that if it did, but since it didn't, I would have to live with this idiot right across from me.

**James' POV**

Later, we found out we were a bit late to work. I refuse to take a ride with Shane. His ride is off limits to me anyways! So I got on Kendall and we speed away. Carlos got on Shane and Logan flies there, like always. Well, we only use use our powers to get to work since we're late, and also, when we're early, we can goof off. My hatred with Shane has increase since I see him this morning. My wish didn't come true. But I truly just wish it because I was so pissed off at him. I'm older, the best he could do is be nice to me.

"Dogs, you're late." Gustavo yells after we got there.

"No they're not. They're two minute early." Kelly says and usher us to the recording booth.

"So we'll start early today." He says. "Okay, Windows Down. Go!"

As the music starts, we sing. As, we were about to hit my solo, Shane takes the mic just to piss me off and sing instead. He doesn't have a solo in this song! He just sing along to the chorus and he'll be fine! And my echo in the song But he just sing when I was about to open my mouth.

_"You drive me crazy but you know that_  
><em>Feel the breeze girl let's take a lap. Yeah"<em>

When Kendall was about to sing, I interrupted. " Hey, that's my solo. Don't you dare sing that ever again!"

I heard the music had stopped.

"Hey, that's what you get for being so pissy this morning."

"Okay,that's it... you know that you so fucked up. Yeah, you so annoying that once you were born, the- the- uh, cell-thing splits up and made your side stupid."

"Your second sentence doesn't even make any sense!"

"Don't you mean the embryo?" Logan ask.

"What?" I ask turning to him.

"The embryo. The embryo in your mom's 18 years ago or so was split in half, causing her to have twins, which is you guys."

"Oh, okay, so when the embryo got split up, that's when his side of the embryo got fucked up."

"No James, not at all!" Shane protest. " I think your side of the embryo was fucked up!"

"Would you guys shut up and get to work?" Kendall shouts.

We both disobey, then the ground shocks up! "Gustavo!" He both scream at him.

"It wasn't me." He raise his hands up innocently.

Then I saw Carlos and Logan next to Gustavo and Kelly. When did they got out? And without having to say anything the two pointed next to us and he turn to our right and saw Kendall, arms crossed over his chest glaring at us.

"Would you guys stop bickering for one day? I mean three days straight of bickering. Really, let's try like a year or maybe a decade. Maybe that can be a new world record, having a picture of you two, scaring each others faces off!"

I shriek covering my face in horror. I don't want that! Kendall face the window and says, "Okay guys, you can go back in." He order the two.

"Start the music again Gustavo." Logan say and the music starts. When it was almost time for my solo, I grab the mic away from Shane, it kinda looks like I'm hogging it though.

When he was about to sing, he pass out. Oh really, He just pass out with no warning!

I smile and sing _my_ solo!

_"You drive me crazy. But you know that._  
><em>Feel the breeze girl. Let's take a lap. Yeah."<em>

Yes! I nailed it!

"What just happened to Shane?" Carlos ask. I just shrugs and the music stops again.

Suddenly, my vision got blurry. I felt dizzy and I end up blacking out.

"Do you think they're okay?" I hear a faint voice.

I feel continuous pain on my cheeks.

"Carlos, stop slapping him."

My eyes started opening up and I saw two blurry figure. My visions are clearing up and I saw Kendall and Logan glancing down at me.

"Hey James. Buddy. What happen back there?" Logan ask.

"I don't know." I groan. " My visions got all blurry, and then I black out, I guess."

"Same with Shane." I hear Carlos' voice.

"Where is he? Where's my buddy?"

"Oh, he's over here." Carlos say.

"Not him Carlos. YOU!" Kendall say.

I shoot up, realizing I'm not at Rocque Records anymore, but back at the apartment. I sigh and saw Shane up.

When he eye me. He glare.

"What the hell did you do to me?" We yelled at each other simultaneously.

"_Shane_ didn't do anything." Logan say. "If he does, how? He passes out first before you did." Good point.

"Idiot." He mumble.

I turn to Kendall. "Hey, can you knock me out so I don't have to look at that?" I point to my brother.

"No." Logan and Kendall say.

"Hm, maybe I'm dreaming now!" I say. "Can someone pinch me."

"Got it." Carlos say and end up pinching my arm.

"Ow!" Shane and I scream at the same time. Wait, what?

I stare at Shane confuse so did the three. "Carlos, do that again." I say slowly, not taking eyes off my twin. Once Carlos pinch me again a bit harder, I bit my lips and hold my breath to prevent myself from screaming. But, Shane did scream.

"Shane, how come you can feel the same pain as James?" Logan ask.

"I don't know." He say.

Carlos come up to Shane and slap him gently. I can feel the small pain on my left cheek.

"Ouch." I say.

"Cool! It's like playing with you-do dolls!"

"Except_ both_ of us feels pain!" I scream. I think for a minute. "Shane can feel, whatever I feels. And I feels whatever he feels... " I say to myself.

**Shane's POV**

I'm so curious. What just happened? How come I can feel everything James feels. I wanna know what's up. Right now, I'm walking to the library with Kendall. As we got there, we went to the front desk seeing Sam sitting, reading a book. The library is deserted at this time.

Sam was too distracted that I noticed there's a bell on the counter. I ring it. He lift his book down and gave if a warm smile. "Oh, hey Shane, Kendall. How may I help you guys find today?"

"We need a book a-"

"Say no more! This library has all the books you can think of! All the books in the world!" He's gloating, is he? "There's nonfiction books, comedy, horror, sci-fi, supernatural, every genre you can name. Including, one of my favorites," He pause and show us the book cover of the book he was reading earlier. "'Meltdown' by Ben Elton!" Seriously, ever since he works at the library, he became a completely different person. Last year, he was a bad guy like Carson. (I shutter at that name) Now he's like a smart, cheery person who works in a library and the same age as us, 18.

"Well, something is weird around here." Kendall say.

I started feeling some sharp pains around myself. My knees went weak. I hold on to the edge to keep myself from falling. I try to hold my breath and use all my energy to structure myself. I caught Sam staring at me. "Is everything okay Shane?"

"Oh, I'm fine, uh, yeah. Maybe not." I silently squeal.

"What happen?"

"Long story, is there a book in this library about... uh... about... um...

"Tell me what's going on, maybe I can help."

"It's a really long story." Kendall chuckle nervously.

"I got time." He say laying back on his chair and put his foot up on the desk.

"Okay, last night, James and Shane made the same wish at the same time."

"Same time?" I ask Kendall.

"Yeah, I heard you two wish out loud and it was at the same time." He explain then turn back to Sam. "They wish about they never have a twin, but later when we were at work, when we were singing our new single, Shane end up passing out for no warning then later, James. Logan, Carlos, and I got them home and later found out he can feel whatever James feels or James can feel whatever Shane feels."

"Oh, You-Doing." Sam smiles.

"You-Do-what-ing?" Kendall and I ask in unison.

"You-Doing. You guys heard of You-Do dolls right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, it's like the doll. Whatever you do with the doll, happens to the person similar to the look-a-like. Though it just an act to makes someone look stupid. What I'm saying is, James might pretend to feel pain to make it looks like he's feeling the same pain as Shane."

"But when James feels pain, I feel the same pain as him." I explain.

"Really? Then I got nothing." He say and got back to his book.

"Is there anything on twin wishing, or maybe wishing or something at the same time and they wish for the same thing?"

"Uh, hold on." He say and type something on the computer. "Yeah, I found something. Just go right there in the corner for a book of Twins Wishing." He points to the corner on the right.

"Thank you." Kendall smile.

"Yeah, thanks." I end up grunting cause of the pain I'm feeling. What is going on?

"Shane, should I call a doctor?"

"No, " I force a smile on my face then turn to Kendall. "What the hell is James doing?" I ask through my grind teeth.

Sam's eyes wide a bit and grab his phone.

"Who are you calling?" I ask, hoping it's not the doctor.

"My brother." He mutter. He put the phone over his ear. "Hey Kurt, oh can you please check on James?"

_"Why? Is he fighting with Shane again like always?"_ He hear Kurt's voice over the phone.

"No, Shane's with me, along with Kendall."

_"Sure I'm at the Palmwood's park. I got nothing to do so-"_

"Alright, just go."

A minute later has pass until Kurt replies to us again. _"Yeah, he's wrestling with Carlos because he loss a game or something, don't know."_

"Well, stop them! Shane is in a lot of pain!"

_"What happen?"_ He ask in shock.

"Nothing is wrong, just stop James and Carlos, I'll explain to you later."

_"Wait, are you in the hospital?"_

"No," Sam answers annoyingly.

_"Do you guys need an ambulance?"_

"No, just help stop them!"

There are grunting and shouting from the background. I started to feel my sides burning. Literally, it's on fire!

"My sides on fire!" I yell, not disturbing anyone since no one is in the library except for us three.

"Kurt, don't use your fire powers on James!" Kendall screams.

_"Why not?"_

"Because whatever James feels, Shane can feels the same exact feeling!"

I sigh in relief feeling the pains all gone, but I feel a bit numb.

_"They stop."_

"Thanks bro." Sam say. "Tell you what's up after my work's over."

_"Alright. bye."_ Then they hang up.

I then collapse on the floor.

"Shane?" I hear Kendall calls. "Uh, we're going to check out the books later on okay Sam, see you later. Gotta get Shane back home."

"I reckon a hospital. Sam say and I felt myself being pull over Kendall's shoulders. "Finally, some reading." I hear him mumble.

**James' POV**

I was sitting on the grass at Palmwood's park. Why did I come here at night? Well the Carlos, Logan, Kendall and I were playing with Nerf guns once again. Shane didn't want to join us. Don't know where he went, but whatever, because he can still fell the pain of me being hit my the small orange ammo of the Nerf bullets. We didn't know it was dark out so Carlos, Kendall and Logan left me hanging outside. I was done cleaning up, now I'm too lazy to come in but I guess I can enjoy the beautiful stars up above.**  
><strong>

"James!" I hear a voice shout from behind me. I stand up and turn and there is my twin marching straight up to me.

"Hello there-"

"Don't 'hello there' me!" He snaps.

"Okay, who took a shit in your cereal this morning?" I chuckle.

"Apparently, you."

"And I would love to do it again." I smirk. "What what's bothering you little brother?"

"Stop calling me little. We are the same age, same height, and we're identical!"

"Okay, so what's annoying you?"

"You! You know that I would be in the same pain as you, and you go ahead and wrestle Carlos, and let our three friends shoot you with painful Nerf bullets?

"Yeah, so?" I shrug, not seeing the conflict here.

"So, I keep trying to hold on to the front desk of the library and I can't take it, I fell and Sam things I need a doctor."

"What's wrong with that?" I shrug again. " Besides you need to see a doctor, it's called a psychiatrist."

He says nothing. He just keeps glaring at me. Then he punch me in the stomach that cause me _and_ him to grunt, lean over down and clutch our stomach.

"You know that hurting me only hurts yourself, right? Literally." But he didn't listen, he just keeps punching me and I hit back, causing both of us the same amount of pain no matter now much force we use on each other.

I end up making a atom, but instead of an atom appearing, a fireball did. How? Carlos, Kendall, and Logan are back in the building and only Shane is here. That means. I should have let out a water ball, not fire.

I quickly let go of it and hit Shane's arms. It burns him and it burns me too. He both scream in pain.

"What the fuck was that?" He screams at me anger in his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it." I honestly say.

"Yes you were you-" That's all I can hear until I interrupted him.

"Shane, watch out!" I scream

I didn't see it clearly but I saw something coming behind him and knock him out. Even though it hits him, I was knocked out the same time he was. Then everything went black.

Done! A long time! Almost four thousand words. So, uh review, what do you think happens to the boys?

**Oh, if you want this story to update faster, review. I lot of reviews I have, the less time you need to wait for the updates. Yeah, REVIEW PLEASE! I'll update another chapter after about 5 or more reviews. See ya!**


	4. Little Revenge and Road Down Memory Lane

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know I was waiting for 5 reviews for the last chapter until I can continue, but I can't stand waiting! Well Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Kurt' POV  
><strong>

I can't believe I just did that. I didn't mean it! I was flying around but then I saw the twins fighting again, I try to stop them, but I end up bolting full speed hitting one of them and knock him out! That's when I also knock out the other. I really have no idea who I hit though. I'm scared now.

"Kurt? What did you do?" Sam ask running up to me. "By the way, that was an amazing speed you just did."

"Thanks, I didn't mean it! I end up flying full speed and about to grab one of them to stop them and I guess I knocked out one of them." I explain.

Sam check the twins and see who got knocked first. He look up at me from Shane and said, "You knock him out!"

Oh, so I hit Shane! That's good, I mean it's not but I didn't hit my best friend. James and I went through a lot. He help me open up, finding my true self, and brought me back home. I love him like the brother I never had! Okay, Sam is just annoying in a way.

"Ugh, let's get them back to the apartment." Sam say and pick up Shane. "You at least get James. Shane needs medical attention after what happen today at my library."

Oh yeah, he told me when I came to pick him up and we walk around and I was practicing flying some more.

I pick up James over my shoulders and turn to Sam. "Hey, let's not go back to the apartment but back to my house!" Yep, I have a house on my own close to the Palmwoods. A big three stories house! That's how rich I am! I'm allowed to have my own house at age 18!

"Why?"

"I wanna do a little experiment." I smirk and I know he knows where I'm going with this.

"Bro, your evil is showing..." He mutters. "Or should I say coming back?"

"Dude, you just knock one out, also, knocking another one. Is that isn't experimental enough to you?"

"I didn't get a good look at the subject!" He open his mouth, about to object to it. But I say, " Come on! Don't you wanna experiment a little, learn more about their twin wishing powers you told me about?"

"You're gonna hurt him again, remember last time?"

"And that's how we became friends!" I smile.

He roll his eyes. "Yeah, not really."

"Come on and let's bring them to my house, they will love it, and the guys won't even know!" I say and play away, carrying James. As I don't see him following me, I stop and look back, seeing him getting out his phone. I roll my eyes and come back. I land on the grass. I stand there while he wait. "If you call the cops, I am seriously making you sleep outside."

"Hey, Kendall, Kurt is kidnapping James back to his mansion." He say playfully. "And I'm taking Shane."

"_What did they do to each other?_" He ask annoyingly through the phone.

"Something." Sam reply. "Anyways, we're gonna bring them back to Kurt's place. Do you mind?"

"_No! Not at all!_" Logan say happily

"_The guys and I need a break from their arguing anyways._" Kendall adds.

"_But how about me? Am I gonna sleep alone?_" We hear Carlos ask in the background.

"_You can sleep in Shane's bed if you like._" Logan say.

"Thanks Ken. Hey Loges! Hey Carlos!" I smile.

"_Hey Kurt! And bye._" They say and hang up.

I look at my brother with pleading eyes.

"Okay," He chuckle. "Let's do it. This might be fun!"

"Yay! Let's go!" I cheer and fly off and away.

**James' POV  
><strong>

Ugh, what happen? All I remember is fighting with my brother and then I saw something or someone hit him, I can't make out who or what it is since the speed of it blow us out.

Everything's dark. Why is it black. That's when I noticed I had my eyes closed. I shot my eyes open and regret it instantly when the light hits me I close it back and slowly open again to adjust. I look around and saw I wasn't in the park, or back in the apartment. It's someone's_ huge_ bedroom. Where am I? I feel my forehead is wet. Am I sweating? No, I feel something on it... must be a washcloth. I shoot up and saw Kurt sitting on the couch staring at me with a smile.

"Hey James. Have a nice nap?"

"Where am I?"

"My room."

My eyes widen as I scan the huge room. "_This_ is your room?" There's a couch, a bed, a flat screen TV a kitchen and bathroom connected to it. I turn to him and nod. "This looks like it's suppose to me the living room!"

"It's my place, my rules. I can put whatever I want, anywhere I want."

I nod. "Did you put a wet washcloth on me?" He shakes his head. "Then why..." Oh wait, must be Shane. Speaking on my bro... "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Shane"

"Oh, he's in the basement."

A confuse look is on my face. "Why is he-"

"Sam sleeps there." He smirks." Made him."

I let out a groan as I felt my head pounding. I hold my head in my hands. My head is only pounding a little.

"James! You alright?"

"Wait" I then sigh in relief as it stops. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Here." I felt a hand on my chest pushing me down. "Lay down. You might have a concussion." I lay down on the pillow, about to close my eye and relax then I ask,

"Why am I here?"

"What, you don't want to be here? You wanna go back to the Palmwoods?"

"No, this is good. It's just that, why am I here?"

He ignore my question. "Now, get some sleep. It's almost midnight."

I nod and go to sleep.

Later, I wake up, feeling a pain in my chest. I groan in pain. What is going on? I look down at my chest to see nothing is going on. I lean back on my pillow. Must be chest pains. Weird. But then the pain grows and I shut my eyes tightly, gritting my teeth, and l tilt my head back. What is going on with me! I started screaming as the pain grows even more severe.

"JAMES!" I hear someone scream. I turn to the door and open one eye, seeing Kurt, running up to me and hug me, but he let go immediately with a yelp. "SHIT! YOU'RE ALREADY ELECTROCUTING!"

"WHAT IS GOING OOOOOONNNNN!" I scream

He turn back and shout through the door, "SAM! STOP!" Then, the pain stops, but I am paralyze and sparks are flying out of my body. I open my eyes and look around, seeing the lights are on.

"Okay, that's good, uh... you okay?" He ask smiling innocently.

"What just happen?" I let out a breath.

"Uh... hi" He say nothing else. He's just staring at me smiling like a complete idiot. I glare.

"What are you and your brother doing with me?" Clearly there's something he know that he doesn't want me to know.

I got pissed off and shoot off the bed grabbing hurt my his collar and pull him close to me, making him eye me as I glare. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

His mouth open, then close and glare at me back. "DON'T YELL AT ME! IT'S YOUR BROTHERS FAULT!"

I stop glaring and just stare at him. I let go. "Ohhhhhhhhh..."

****Shane's POV****

Ugh, what just happen? What did James do to me? Where am I? Why is everything dark? I feel something on my forehead. Sweat? No, something's on it. I raise my hand to my forehead and feel a washcloth. Oh. I swing my arm back down. Am I on a bed. Wait, is the whole thing a dream? Don't know. Maybe I'm-

"Ouch!"

That hurts! What is going on? What was that? Ow my lower side! Please tell me James didn't just kick me there.

"Shane! You alright?" I hear a voice. Who is it? It's not Kendall or Logan, not even Carlos.

"Yeah, I'm fine... uh... Sam? Wait, Sam?"

"Yeah, uh, you can take your blindfold off." Blindfold? Why do I have a blindfold on? I take it off as I was now blinded by light.

"Ah!" I adjust myself to the light.

"Sorry."

I look around, looks like a regular bedroom. Must be Sam's room. "Nice room."

"Thanks. Uh, you are wondering why you're here." I nod. "Well Kurt and I want to learn more about your mysterious twin voo-doo thing." Oh, I remember. Then my mind clicks. Let's get James a taste of his own medicine. I grin at Sam.

He stares awkwardly. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Sam, would you do me a favor?"

"Okay, what?"

"Shock me."

"Huh?"

"You know, use your electric powers to shock me so James and feel the pain I felt earlier today!"

"Okay, first of all, it's about three in the morning, and second, no. You know you're gonna get hurt as well, right?"

"Oh yeah... start slow."

"Shane!"

"Do it!"

"No!" He shouts

"Come on!"

"Ugh, fine." He roll his eyes and say, "Remember, don't accuse of this. It's what you want." I nod in understatement. I sit up back against the headboard. I smile at him. He point his finger at me and small blue sparks fly out and hit my chest. Ow! Okay, that's good. ****  
><strong>**

"Harder." I mutter bracing myself for more pain.

"What?"

"More power." I mutter a bit louder. Shutting my eyes

"What! Are you insane?"

"JUST DO IT!" I then feel the electricity adds up. I bit my lips to prevent me from screaming.

"More." I mutter.

"Hey, what's going on?" I hear Kurt's voice. "ARE YOU INSANE!" He scream. I open one eye to see him angry at Sam.

"His idea."

"Yeah, right." Kurt say sarcastically

"It is!"

"Okay, uh. SHANE! ARE YOU FUCKEN INSANE?"

"More power." I mutter.

"Told you it's his idea. Can you give me that cord and plug it in and give the other end to me?"

"No!" Kurt yell.

"Wait, do you hear scream?"

"Oh my God, JAMES!" I hear footsteps running and the door closing. I smile. Perfect. I close my eye and brace for even more pain.

"More." Then I feel even more. That's when I started screaming.

"SAM STOP!" I hear Kurt scream from a distance. And he did.  
>I sigh in relief.<p>

"Happy now?" Sam ask

"Yes." I smile.

"I'm gonna regret this for the rest of my life! You know James will kill you if he finds out."

I shrug. "Who cares."

Next, the door burst open ans reveal an extremely pissed off James. I knew it.

"WHERE IS HE?" He huff. Sam points as I jump off of the bed but he release an atom ball to my back.

"OW!" We both scream.

Yep, it works around Kurt and Sam too. They have been joining our friendship group ever since James and Kurt became even closer than ever. Him as fire, Sam as electric and me as water, really fills in the combination perfectly for an atom power ball. I got up and run around the room as he run after me, trying to kill me again.

"Hey! Stop!" The guys yell. We try to run pass them but Sam caught me by the past as Kurt catch James. We both are struggling to get out of their grasp. I look down at Kurt's arms and saw that it's heating up Then it catching on fire.

"OW!" James and I scream.

"That burns!" James whine

I form a water ball and through it at Kurt's face, making him fall and loss consciousness. I feel other pain on my waste. Yep, Sam is electrocuting me again. Well, that made James stop his move.

"You guys sit!" He scream and push me and James on his bed. I look at my twin as he push me off the bed. I get up and push him back. "Guy's stop it!" We obey and sit properly on the bed. "Now tell me. WHY THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS FIGHTING FOR?"

We say nothing.

"DO YOU GUYS HATE EACH OTHER? IS THAT IT?"

I open my mouth about to say something until he interrupt me.

"I'm not done." He say wiggling his fingers at us. He stop and put down. "YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN BROTHERS YOUR WHOLE LIFE! YOU'VE BEEN IN EACH OTHERS NERVES SOMETIMES BUT ALWAYS MAKE UP SOONER OR LATER, UNTIL NOW! LAST YEAR YOU GUYS WERE LOVING BY EACH OTHERS SIDE NO MATTER WHAT HAPPEN. NOW YOU GUYS ARE TRYING TO ANNIHILATE EACH OTHER LIKE TWO MALE HAMSTERS IN A CAGE! IF YOU GUYS DON'T STOP THIS ACT I'M GONNA TIE YOU GUYS UP IN CHAIRS BACK TO BACK UNTIL YOU GUYS TALK THIS OUT!"

"Sam-" James start.

"Shut up. Remember last year when he and your friends died?"

"Because Kurt killed them!" He say angrily.

"I know, but got over it, right? Anyways, you burst into tears when Shane and Kendall get blasted first, causing you to freeze up, but really you were focusing more on your little brother than the others. Am I right?"

James nod slightly.

"And when we all kidnapped you- you already know why. It's that bastards' fault. We were about to drain your power until Shane was somehow able to get out of the cage and jump to your rescue, causing the protective shield to protect you and him.

"Wait, I thought you can't remember because you turn evil."  
>James say.<p>

"No, Kurt got hypnotized, and he can't remember, I just get hit in the head and turn evil, doesn't mean I forget. I didn't have amnesia. Anyways, the reason why Shane did that is because he cares about you and would get hurt again himself."

"The other guys would do the same if possible."

"True and remember the time Kendall punched Shane and you care about him and would be willing to kill Kendall for Shane."

"I wasn't willing. And how did you know that? You weren't even there!"

"Logan told me."

"You know what?" I burst out. "Why the hell did you just take us to memory lane, it didn't teach us anything!"

"It teaches you how much you guys care for each other."

"This is stupid." I cross my arms.

"Don't talk." He then turn to me solely. "Shane, do you remember last year when you break down many time, just because of James?"

My mouth open slightly. I then look away. "I don't remember that." I lie. I do, very well. I just don't want to remember.

"Yes you do. When James was hypnotized by Carson. You cry when James beat you up and you can't fought back, you cry back in apartment when you thought James can't be out of his hypnotic trance, and you cry when he beat you up again back in the old lair, the time that cause you to break down and try to talk him out of the spell!"

"Uh, my mind is still a blank." I try to say, but ends up in an inaudible whisper. My eyes started to sting thinking of the memory.

"He does remember, he just don't want to admit it." James say.

Sam's voice softens " Look guys, I know how you feel. Kurt and I are brothers-"

"But Kurt is your adopted brother, we're twins, it's not the same."

"Yeah, but we fought, care for each other, understand each other, and became best friends. Same as you guys-"

He's still talking, but I stop listening to him, my mind is on the memories. The tragic memory of last year.

"You're right Sam, thanks." James say. Wait what did I miss. Guess not much.  
>"Come on Shane, we're going home."<p>

"Huh?" I look at him.

"It's almost 7, we gotta go back and go to work."

It's almost 7? How long have I been out?

"Okay." James stand up and form a fireball and through it down at the unconscious Kurt on the floor. 'Sam just gave to directions back to the Palmwoods. It's surprisingly not that far from here. Thanks Sam, bye and bye Kurt."

"See you guys." Kurt say standing up. "What did I miss?" He ask Sam

"Tell you later." Sam say

After James and I walk out of the house and about to go to the Palmwoods we pass by the ally. We stop and look back at the memories.

"Wow, this place is old." James say scanning the alley, full of boxes in the corner, and a bunch of graffiti the guys drew.

"No kidding." I say going in. I stop at the liar door. This is it. This is where the climax of our lives happen in there. I can't believe all the action, the pain and misery that happened right behind that big door.

"You want to open it?" I hear James ask. I nod. and he come over and open it like a garage door. We step inside. Nothing change much. The giant computer is there, the couch, Nothing else really. No one had entered this place for a year now. This place brings back tragic memory. At least no one died there. That was at the dump.

"Aw Shane, are you crying?"

Huh? I was too caught up that I didn't know I was crying.

"No I'm not." I say turning away.

"It's okay." I feel a pair of arm wrap around me.

I sniff. "It's just..." I stop not wanting to finish.

"I know." He guide me to the couch and we sit down. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Aw look little Shanie is in tears." We gasp as we hear a voice from behind. I turn our heads but we can't see anybody. "There, let me take it out of your misery!" The lights went off and then I take a blow in the stoumach. The lights turn back on and we see who's in front of us.

"Oh shit." James mutter

"He's back."

**Done! What do you think. Review!**


	5. Back for More Pain and Torture

**Hey guys, not many reviews for the last chapter, but whatever. So the person who is back... well, it's easy since he's the only one gone, but came back. Well, let's begin.**

**James' POV  
><strong>

"Oh God." I say softly

"Hey guys, miss me?" He ask with an evil smile on his face.

"How did you get out of jail?"

"Easy, I got telekinesis." He say. "Moving the key to me and unlock the door. Also, it was prison, not jail, sentence for about a decade but got out in no time!"

Unbelievable. Yeah right. Shane and I burst out laughing. Yeah, like he can control that kind of power!

"Stop laughing!" He yell and punch us in the stomach again!

"Ow!"

"Wait... I hit him." He point to Shane. "How did you..." He then point to me. "Are you guys trying to be stupid?" He yell.

"No we're not." Shane groan clutching his stomach.

"Thi-this... This is amazing! Not only do I can hurt one so the other can feel emotional pain by watching, they can feel the physical pain too!"

Well, duh retard. I roll my eyes

"This gave me an idea." He smirk a grab Shane by the collar.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I yell. "Put him down!"

"James."

"Yeah?" I look up at my brother.

"Call the others." He whisper.

"Right!" I stand up off the couch and get my phone off my pocket, about to call one of the guys, but then I feel my phone flying out of my hand. I look up seeing that Carson has my phone.

"Hey!"

"That won't be necessary." He say and throw my phone to the wall and it break into pieces!

"Hey! Damn it! You broke my phone!"

"James." I glace at Shane again. He then mouthed something I can't understand.

"What?"

'Sonic boom' He mouth. Oh, I forgot I had that power. I was about to open my mouth to scream, but then Shane got thrown to the other side of the liar!

"Shane!" As his back hit the floor, I felt great pain on my back. "Ow!"

I look over at him and see that Carson had put an electric force field between us.

"Okay, let me and you have some fun."**  
><strong>

He look down at me smiling creepily as I sink down. I gulps. "What are you gonna do with me?"

"Well, I was about to go find my two best friend and reunite our friendship, until I found out you and the four idiots are friends with them, that won't be. Will it?"

"They're not your friends they don't want to be your friends in the first place." I glare.

"Well, Kurt might be. Since you're the only true friend he has, I guess that won't do. If I destroy you, Kurt will have no choice but to crawl back to me!"

"How about Sam?"

"I'll get him back too, don't worry."

"Wow you're an evil little douche!" I yell.

"I am not a douche!" I yell grabbing my collar. "Okay... before I murder you again, let's have some fun. Remember last year, our first battle together? God you were a big baby!" Oh great, he's gonna beat me up again. Not what I want. But wait! I have powers! Aw, but I can't use my atom powers since only Shane is near and I could only use water! Not effective against electric. Sonic boom will do no good! Now what? Wait, but he does twitch when in contact with water, but that's not gonna help much.

"And if I remember correctly, while your friends got there, Kendall save you from falling, and I think I saw you and Logan hugged."

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No"

"Are you gay or bi?"

"No!" I yell "What makes you think I am! When I once saw your sister, my eyes literally turn pink!What do you call that? Plus, why are you asking me that?"

He roll his eyes. "Whatever, I'm trying to hurt you here!"

"Whatever you're doing you're not doing a very good job." I chuckle.

"Shut up! Now, let's have some fun."

"Go ahead! Beat the crap out of me! I don't care!" I yell and as he was about to punch me, I suddenly remember Shane can feel everything I feel! "Wait, don't!"

Then I feel my side got shocked! Ow! What's going on now? I lean over to where I see Shane trying to break through the shield.

"Hm," Carson turn around to my brother and say. "Go ahead and keep trying. It's not gonna break!"

"Ugh! Put him down Carson!" Shane yell.

"But I haven't have fun yet." He smirk and turn back to me. He throw me down. Then I get shock again! Ow! What is Shane doing? "Or I should skip the beat up since, well, he's doing all of it for me."

Ow, this hurts. "Shane! Stop!" I yell and he did, and stop trying to break the electric shield.

I sigh in relief as the pain settles down.

"I'm bored!" Carson groan and started kicking my sides. "Wait a minute, stand up for a minute."

I try and struggle to stand up. He became inpatient and grab my hair just to pull me up! "Ah, stop that!"

"Let's see, I'm 6'2 and... how tall are you?" He ask.

"An inch shorter than you. What are you doing?" I ask raising my eyebrow. He then look down and back up. Then, I understand and knows what he's thinking. "You dirty bastard." I say in a low angry voice. Eyes turning red.

"What? No! I'm not gonna do that!"

"Then what huh?" I ask while punching him across the face. As I did, he let go of me and I make a run for it, but I can't leave Shane, what can I do? I stop looking back at him. My eyes turning back to normal.

"Gotcha!" Carson scream as I feel my ankle being wrapped around. What is this? I fall on my back as he pull. I look down ay ankle and saw an electric cord. I look at him as he pull me back to him. "You are not going anywhere!" He say as I lay next to him as he stands. He kick me 'til I lay on my stomach. "Okay, let's have some fun. Shall we?"

"No Carson. Don't." I hear Shane beg. "Don't plug the cord in."

"Don't worry! I'm not gonna use it until later!"

"And your definition of 'later' is 'now'." I grumble.

"Shut up!" He screams. I turn back around to see what's he's doing. "You know... prison does gives you a lot of time to think what you're doing, and learn some stuff and how to do it."

"Uh..."

"That year was Hell to me."

"You deserve it." I say.

"Now it's your turn. Let's see, your brother is in my 'jail cell' and he's gonna feel the same pain you're gonna get. There are three." He say while taking out his belt, raising it up. My eyes widen.

"No Carson, please. Don't do this!" I say trying my best not to show fear. Then he whip me. "OW!" Shane and I scream.

"THAT HURTS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I ask

"Disturbing you do you don't know when I'm gonna plan my next attack." He say.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I scream. I turn around so he can hit my back. A bit less pain then my front. After about five more hits, it was over. I sigh in relief. Good, now what?

"Carson, never do that ever again." I hear Shane say. "What are you- No! Carson! Please! Don't do it! Please! I know it's gonna hurt really bad! Just please! Don't!"

If whipping with a belt is one of his painful experience in prison, then the next one is gonna be the second thing he experience. I was about to hurt around, looking over my shoulder for the next thing he's gonna do to me, I got my answer and I don't have to turn around to know what he's doing to me. I scream at the top of my lungs in pain. This hurt's really bad!

"Scream all you want! No one's gonna save you!" I scream the loudest I can and that's using my sonic boom. "Stop it!" He yell covering my mouth. "Okay, I take it back! Don't scream!" I nod as he continue using more force on me.

I try to told back my scream. Not only is Shane feeling this same pain too, but he can suffer from this _and_ my sonic boom!

"Carson! Stop! Please stop! It hurts!" I cry in agony.

"No this is the same thing I have to deal with in there! Along with two homo!"

"WHAT?" I scream as he thrust. I scream and he cover my mouth again. Tears of pain and agony begin to fill and fall.

"That's it, cry! Cry you big baby! Cry like you did last year you big baby!"

I cry harder and put my head down under me, trying to muffle my screams and cries.

"Hey! Get out of him!" I hear a yell. I slowly lift my head up and saw Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Sam, and Kurt. They hurt my sonic boom! I let out a yelp as I feel Carson yank out of me.

**Kendall's POV**

"Carson! Shit!" I can't believe he's back! "Carlos, Sam! Get Carson! Kurt, get James out of here! Logan, you and I gonna find Shane!" I instruct loudly.

"There he is." Logan say pointing to the corner where he is.

"Just great." I mumble and super speed to him, but was stop when I hit some invisible wall! I look at it and see electric sparks appearing. Great, Carson used electric force field. I try to break it but I can't. Only Shane can since he's super strong, but if so, he can get electrocuted!

"Shane!" I calls. "You gotta break the glass!"

"I can't!" He scream.

"Yes you can! Just ignore the electrocution!"

"Kendall, do you think he felt enough pain from what James just experience." Logan ask. Good point. I back away and stop. I run in place until I feel myself moving fast to extreme speed and as I do I sprint and hit the glass, breaking it and I fall to the ground with cuts and glass around me.

"Great!" Logan say.

I got up and walk over to Shane, seeing him laying on the ground crying. 'Shane. It's okay. You're safe. James's safe. No more pain."

"Uh Kendall, he's gonna feel one more pain." I turn to see Logan tryin' to touch the open space where I broke and found that it's still electrocuted. I turn back.

"Okay, Shane, if you wanna get out of here, you have to deal with one more bit of electricity. You think you can handle it?"

"NO!" He screams at me. Face red and tear still falling.

"Just trust me!" I say holding him and lifting him over my shoulders I speed out of the force field as he scream when we go through the electricity.

"Shane!" I hear James cry. I turn back and saw the Kurt is carrying James, about to go out of the liar where I was heading. I then saw Sam and Carlos busy with the enemy. And Logan just got out of the liar. Kurt, James, Shane, and I run out to the lair. I place Shane on the ground, back against the wall so was Kurt with James.

"It's okay, you guys are safe." Logan whisper, trying to comfort Shane as he cries. I the join in as Kurt comforts a crying James. I look back and saw Carlos is running up to us.

"Sam says he'll deal with him." Carlos say closing the liar door and walking over to James and then hug him. "Are you two okay?"

"No!" The twins yell.

**Sam's POV**

As Carlos and I beat up the enemy, I turn to him and say. "Hey, go out to the others. I can handle him."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, Carson and I are electric, he can't harm me much." I say and he run out of the liar to join the others. I hope the twins are okay.**  
><strong>

I let go of Carson and give him a death glare.

"Hey! Sammy! Good to see you again!" He smile as he pull his pants back up. "How's life?"

I then punch him across the face. "Pissed off huh?" He ask

"No, I am beyond pissed off." I say angrily "I AM FUCKED UP!"

"Dude! Calm down!" He say putting his hands up and surrender.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Nothing! Now that we're here, let's reunite and get Kurt and let's get out of here!" He say about to walk pass me but I grab his shirt and pull him back.

"Oh no you don't. WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT?"

"Because I love seeing him in pain." He smirk.

"You just fucken raped them!"

"No, just James. I did nothing to Shane. Now that I think about it..."

"Ugh! Come here you retarded asshole." I say grabbing his ear and pulling him around.

"Ow, ow, ow,ow,ow!" He screams.

"You like that don't you?" I yell

"NO!"

"Good!" I then drag him to the couch and under the couch I found a long rope and tie him up. I then beat him up hard until he's unconscious. After that, when I see he's barely breathing, I went out of the liar and left him be alone, hoping to die and rot there.

When I got out, I found the guys are still there.

"Hey." I greet softly. "Got rid of him for good."

"Thank god." Kendall say.

"Now let's get home." Shane say sniffling a little.

"Hurt's huh?"

"So bad!" James whine.

"Come on guys. Let's go home now." I say and help Shane get on Kendall as Carlos and Logan help James get on Kurt.

And Kurt fly to the Palmwoods with James and Kendall super speed back, and Logan fly Shane back. And lastly, Carlos, and I ride on one of Logan's big clouds back to the Palmwoods.

**Okay, done... uh, the torture is over! Maybe, so the next chapter is gonna be a fun chapter :D Yay! Well review!**


	6. The Talk and Karaoke Night

**Hey guys! I don't feel like many people like this story just like they did with the previous story... anyways, I'm still gonna go on though, since i know some people do like it. Maybe add bits of romance... okay, I'm gonna shut up now.  
><strong>

**I don't own anything  
><strong>

**Sam's POV**

Later, all seven of us got to the apartment. I'm surprise that it's only 8:25am. I gotta get to work in about two hours. But I don't wanna work today. I just don't feel like it. But Audrey expects me be there. Maybe Kurt can substitute.

"Man, we gotta get ready for work." Kendall say and run upstairs along with Carlos and Logan. Or maybe I'm gonna go to the studio with them and stay there for am hour... But wait, how about Shane? Can he be able to go to work. I glance at him who's now on the couch with James and Kurt

"Do you think you can go to work?" I ask, concern in my voice.

" Yeah, I'm feeling better now I guess. As long as James is safe." He say standing up. He turn to face his twin. "Are you gonna go?"

James didn't answer, he just look down and shakes his head slowly.

"Okay then... gonna call in sick." Shane grab his phone and started texting.

"Hey, do you mind if I join you guys. I got nothing to do until 10."

"Sure Sam," Logan say coming down the slide with the other three. "You can join us. If you can handle Gustavo."

"Maybe I can." I chuckle. The guys told me about him once. I think I can deal with him for an hour. I turn to my brother. "Kurt, you wanna join?"

"No thanks, gotta stay here with James." He wrap an arm around him and pull him closer.

"Okay, let's go!" Carlos exclaim and run out the door.

"Does he know we only have a few minutes left until we need to go?" Logan ask Kendall.

"The earlier the better I guess." Shane say walking out the door as well.

"Yeah, let's go." Kendall say

"Okay, later guys." Logan wave goodbye and walk out the door.

"See ya." I say and follow Logan out the door.

When we get to the studio, I sit on the black couch and watch the guys walk to the booth while waiting. Then a big man with orange glasses walk in. He stop to look at me as I give him an innocent grin and a small wave. He's not smiling. Yep, must be Gustavo. He scares me.

"Uh, who are you?" He ask calmly.

"I'm Sam, the guy's friends. I'm here to observe the work until it's time for my shift at the library."

"You're friends with my dogs?" He ask. Dogs?

"Your _dogs_?" I ask. They did tell me once that Gustavo call them dogs, but I thought they were just play around!

He nod and turn around. "Okay! Now- where's James?"

"He's feeling ill." Shane answers

"No he's not" Carlos interrupted. " He-" Before he can continue, Shane slap a hand over his mouth.

"Okay... Sam?" Gustavo calls.

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing?"

"I don't think so, no." I really can't. I mean, I kinda sing in the shower. But I'm not good.

"Okay then." He say and that's when he start shouting orders at the guys. Yep, they were right. He is terrible. As the guys begin to sing, I lay back on the couch and enjoy.

Until I hear screaming. I shot up to see what had happen.

"What now?" Carlos complain.

"Logan! Pay attention!" Gustavo yell.

"I am!"

"Sorry you have you have to see that, Sam." Kendall say.

"He shock you guys every single day?" I ask horrified.

"Yep." Logan answer looking around and back at me.

I am inflamed. I turn to their producer. "Gustavo would you stop and maybe shock them if needed? Or at least don't shock them for a while, give them a break, mostly Shane. Give him a break for a week or two. He was electrocuted full power by me at about three or five in the morning! And he's been stuck in an electric shield."

He turn around and stare at me. "You're electric too?"

"Yeah"

He turn back around to the guys. "Is he this demanding and stubborn as Kurt?" Great, he knows my brother too.

The guys nod but Shane just stay still, looking at the floor. What's wrong? Is he paralyzed?

"Shane, you alright?" I ask worriedly. Is he already paralyzed? He then run out of the booth and down the small stair and out. I look at the guys and they just shrug. I run after him and saw he had entered the bathroom. I got in and saw him just standing there in the middle of there.

"You know, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"But I want to." He mutter.

"Then what's the matter?"

"The shocking, I don't want to feel the shocking again. It reminds me of all that happened just today!" I place a hand on his shoulder and spin him around, making him face me.

"Don't worry. At least it didn't happen to you."

"But it feels like it does."

"That's because you feel whatever James does."

"True, but try feeling it while observing it." He say in a deep cold voice. I wince. I can't even imagine that.

At 10, I got to the library to work 'til my lunch shift. After that, I work until six and go to the Pamwoods to check on the guys. Seeing Logan trying to do a massive earthquake just be flying up the sky maybe up to the stratosphere and fly down full speed and punch the ground. Wow, that shook most of L.A.

Also, they guys say they are planning a karaoke party tomorrow night. Cool, yeah, like I'm gonna sing anything!

**Kurt's POV**

"Karaoke night!" Carlos cheers bouncing around the apartment.

Yep, today is karaoke night. Right now we're just getting ready. Logan and Shane are in charge of invitations. Kendall and Sam are getting the karaoke machine. And Carlos and I are in charge of decorations, or should I say he is. I'm just helping him and making sure he doesn't burn the apartment. I mean, if he accidentally shoot fireballs in the air or wherever, I always gotta fly up or around and catch it. Man, I should have ask Logan or Shane to stay! Really? Water power, in charge of invitations? Electric in charge of the karaoke machine? And fire power in the apartment? What was Kendall thinking?

Oh, and where is James? In the closet. No! Really! He's hiding in the closet. I gotta check out what's up with him. Yesterday, when I was all alone with him in the apartment... he didn't talk much. Okay, I'm cool with it. I guess.

"I'm here!" I here the door open and there is Kendall with a small karaoke machine. Great. Just great. We need a big one. Oh and carrying a big book. He close the door behind him and walk up to me, where I'm near the couch. "And here's the song book." He says passing me the big book. I put it down on the couch. "And when everybody is here, we are gonna hook this up into the flat screen. Can't have too much fun, right?" **  
><strong>

"'Can't have too much fun'?" Carlos ask "This is gonna be a blast! James and I will be back as The Hollywood Party Kings of- wait." He stop and look around him. " Where is James? "

"And where is Sam?" I ask Kendall, ignoring Carlos' question. James needs alone time anyways. _A lot_ of alone time. "He should have been with you when you guys were getting the machine."

As Kendall open his mouth, about to answer, the door burst open. There is Logan talking to my twitching brother as he argues. The guys are talking at the same time, I can't even understand what they are saying!

"Guys!" I call out.

"Sam is a liar!" Logan say holding him by the back of Sam's shirt and carry him up.

"Logan! Let me go!" Sam demands.

"Liar, liar, liar!"

"No I'm not!"

"Then you'll sing?"

"NO!"

"Sam said he can't sing! But he can!" Logan tell us.

"No I can't!"

"I'm gonna make you sing tonight!" I burst out.

"Everybody's gonna sing something." Carlos say.

"Public humiliation!" Sam screams.

"Say you can sing or I'm gonna dunk you in the pool." He ask about to open the window

"Logan? Since when are you this mean?" Shane ask walking in the apartment.

"Since I found out how fun it is to dunk James in pools." He laughs and drop Sam on the couch. Well, forget the pool.

I laugh. "Well, I'm gonna go check on James." I say and run upstairs is James and Carlos' room. When I get there, I open the closet. There is James. Just sitting there on the floor playing around with his atom floating above his hand. "Hi"

He looks up and made the atom disappear. "Hey"

"You good? Why are you in the closet?" I ask walking in and sit next to him on the floor.

He didn't answer me. He just look down then say, "I feel so dirty." That's when I know what he's thinking.

"It's over."

"No, it's not over." He murmur and look up at me. "He'll be back. I just know it. That sicken bastard stole my virginity!"

That's why he's hiding in the closet for? Because Carson stole his virginity? " You mean you never do it with a girl?" I ask.

He look down again and pull his legs in against his chest. "I don't do it until I find my true love. I dated a lot of girls, but I don't do it!" Then he look at me once again. "I'm not a man-whore, Kurt!"

"I never say you are!" I say quickly. Maybe he thinks I'm thinking it, even though I'm not!

"I'm not a slut either!"

"Again, I didn't say you are!" I reply as fast as I can this time.

"It really hurts. It's the most excruciating pain I've ever felt! More painful than the many headaches Carson gave me during our hypnotic trance!" He was in a trance too and it gave him a headache and I didn't? Wonder why... eh, it doesn't matter anymore. It's all in the pass.

He put his head down to hide it. I hear him sigh. "You know. If I never met you three. My life would be normal. I would still be my vain, self-centered, but caring and loyal self."

"But then you would've never met me. Are you saying you never want me to be in your life in the first place?" I ask, feeling very offended. "You know! If it wasn't for you, I would still be the bad guy and end up in prison! You were the only one who is caring and loyal enough to open my up! You were the key who fits in the lock to help my real self free!" My eyes started to sting. I don't know what I would do if I never met James. He helps me to open up. He help me learn how to trust. He took me home. And he likes me for me, not the rich me, just for the money, like everyone else would. He always by my side when I need him. I love him. He's my best friend, my real one and now he's saying he wish he never met me? I'm hurt.

"I am , am I?" He ask looking back up at me. "Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I just said."

"You meant to say you never met Carson." I corrects. He nod. " Yeah, me too. I can;t believe I found Carson is with Sam the first time we met. Well, they found me. When I was still living in a box." I chuckle slightly.

"But if you never met them, you will still be in a box or be dead by now." Good point. "And you know what else? If I never met you guys, I would never found my power." He give me a small small. "I thought I was the only powerless guy in the group, until I found out I had the most powerful and rarest power in the world."

"Yeah." I smile. "I can't believe I was retarded enough to think about stealing it away from you."

"Even if you did, you still can't use it. Only I can."

"Yeah, I heard."

James look away from me and back down and that's when we come back to the main subject. "I'm scared Kurt."

"You know he's not coming back, right? Sam beat the shit out of him! I bet he's dead now!"

"But what if he's not? What if he comes back and find me? He knows where I live you know!" I know that. "And what if he comes back to rape me again! He said he got rape in prison, but I doubt that. He said he did it because he loves to see me in pain! Wants me to suffer! But why only me? What do I ever do to him?" I can see he's trembling. He start to cry. Wow, Carson really scares him.

"James! He's not gonna come back! If he does, we all gonna be by your side. We're all a team will protect you. Mostly me. I will keep you safe. You were there for me when I need help, even though I never really ask for it. Now it's my turn."  
>I look at him and he put his head on my shoulder.<p>

"I love you Kurt." He whisper. I smile and run my hand through his hair.

"Love you too buddy." I whisper back.

After a while it was time! Yes! But I didn't go down until James is good. I finally got James downstairs and I can see everyone of the guy's friends are here. I know everyone of their friends now. Their friends are my machine is hook up to the flat screen so the words can appear on the screen

I can see Logan has the mic singing "I'm Just a Kid" By Simple Plan. Wonder if he chose that or did someone made him. Whatever it is. He's great!

"Why is Logan singing that?" James ask. "That song has a curse word in it! Logan never cursed! Yet, I made him say 'damn' once."

"Don't worry. He said 'hell'." Sam approach us and drop the big book in my arm. "Hey Bro, choose a song."

"Who says I'm gonna sing? Besides, did you promise Logan you were?" I ask suspiciously and smirk at him.

"Oh no! I am not going!"

"Someone's wussy onstage."

"Shut up." Sam glares.

"You know. You're going after Logan." I look over at him and the lyrics on the screen and saw that it's almost over. "Hey look, the song is almost over. Now go up right after he's done or I'll choose a song for you."

"But- but-"

"But what?" I ask giving the book to James then crossing my arms.

"It's your turn!"

"No it's no-" I stop as I hear people cheering and clapping. "Oh look. Logan is done. Now go before I count to three and if you don't go up there by three, I'm picking a song for you."

"But-"

"One." I say

"What song are you gonna pick for me anywa-"

"Two." I count

"You piss me off!" He yell running to where Logan is and take the mic. I look over at James and saw he had open the book and look at the list of songs.

"Quick, pick a song for him" Man I love getting on Sam's nerves. "How about this one? He hates this one. But yet he's forced to listens to it."

"Perfect." James say as I walk to the karaoke machine and type in the code for the song.

_BD122AAR_

"James, would you please pass me the book?" Sam ask through the mic.

"A little too late for that bro." I smirk and press play on the machine. Then run back to James' side.

The music started playing and he just stare at us confuse. He turn around to the screen.

"Kurt, I really hate you right now." He say before start singing.

Yep, he's singing "Beekeeper's Daughter" by The All-American Rejects. He likes that band but that song makes no sense to him and that's why he hates it.

After he's done, I run up to him and grab another mic. "See everyone! Sam _can_ sing!" I say to the crowd, mostly the guys. I see Logan with Kendall, Carlos, and Shane in the corner. I turn to my brother. "Want another one?"

"No thanks!" He yell at my face.

"Oh, 'Gives you Hell'! Good one! And perfect for singing and arguing. Right guys?" I ask the crowd. And there are a chorus of "Yeah" and some applaud.  
>I smile and turn to Sam once more. "Let's start." I turn to James in the audience. "James, you know what to do!" He nods and run to the machine and type the code in.<p>

As the music starts. I give Sam an evil smirk.

"You know what Kurt, you give me hell." He's pissed off. Great to know. "I hate you."

"I love you too." I say and start to sing the first verse.

**James' POV**

Wow, Kurt is good. Doing a duet with Sam. Singing and arguing. That reminds me of me and Shane. I then started to remember all the arguments and fights we had together. Suddenly I started remembering the argument he had before I made a wish to never have a twin again. He said I should've been with Dad when they got divorced. Then I started remembering that exact day, including after he left. **  
><strong>

**_Flashback  
><em>**

_My dad had left. I'm pretty sure he did by now. I was still in my room crying my eyes out. I still can't believe he left. Mostly, I can't believe he just abuse my mom. I thought he was a great person. Now I'm not so sure. I don't think Shane care much about the abusing part, just the part where dad is gonna leave. And I thought I'm the idiot._

_Later that night, Shane walk up to me and try to get me to listen to him. I turn around to face him, hugging a pillow and crying.  
><em>

_"James, you know why dad left us, right?" I didn't answer. " Because he doesn't want us anymore! That's why! All that junk mom say he buys makes his brain to malfunction and he ends up hating us!" He cried  
><em>

_"Shane! I really don't care why he left! He just hurt mom! He abuse her Shane! Are you blind? Dad just hit mom and you didn't care!"  
><em>

_"I do! But I'm trying to get that out of my head!"  
><em>

_"What the heck is wrong with you Shane? You know how serious that was? And you were suppose to be the smart twin here! If you haven't pulled me back, I would have come and stop them! They can't show life violence to two nine year old! See! Because of you he left!"  
><em>

_"I didn't know that they would fight. Besides! If you did come in, dad will still be leaving!" He started to cry.  
><em>

_"Dad hurt mom! And all you can care about is why dad left? I don't care how he left. I don't care when he left, I don't even care when he'll be coming back! All I care about is that he hurt mom!"  
><em>

_"James-"  
><em>

_"Why did you pull me back and cover my mouth in the first place?" I yelled.  
><em>

_"I didn't want you to get hurt!"  
><em>

_I can't believe him anymore either. He only cares about why dad leaves where I care about mom getting abused by the person who I thought I love. I turn back around to face away from my uncaring brother. "I hate you Shane." I muffled in my pillow while I cry some more. I didn't mean it. I'm just so angry at him for thinking that. And after I said that, I heard footsteps running away and the door slamming hard.  
><em>

_**Flashback over**  
><em>

See, that's why whenever I hear anyone mention about my dad, I run away from them and be alone. Not because I miss him, because the person I really love hurts my love one. I run up to my room again to be alone. _  
><em>

Later the door open and there, poking in his head is Kurt. "Hey James, you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess." Lie.

"The guys and I were looking for you. I have a song I really want to sing and I was hoping you would listen."

"What is it?" I ask

"Remember when last your, I thought no one understands me?" I nod. "This song really fits my life before I found a friend like you."

He wants me to listen to his song. I nod again and walk out of my room back down where some girls are singing.

After that, Kurt then order me to type in _WTML113SP_ on the machine. This better be good.

"James! There you are! Where were you?" Kendall ask.

"We've been so worried." Shane say

"Kurt's gonna sing a song for you." Carlos reply.

He punch him playfully in the arm and grin at me. "He means Kurt's gonna sing a song that he really want you to hear."

"We want you to really listen." Kendall smile and guide me to the couch.

"Press play Logan!" Kurt say. Logan? Wait, what is this? Suddenly, there's a spot light on Kurt. I look up and saw Sam controlling the light from the balcony. Whatever he's singing, this really brings my full attention on him.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_  
><em>Do you ever feel out of place,<em>  
><em>Like somehow you just don't belong<em>  
><em>And no one understands you?<em>  
><em>Do you ever wanna run away?<em>  
><em>Do you lock yourself in your room<em>  
><em>With the radio on turned up so loud<em>  
><em>That no one hears you're screaming?<em>

_No, you don't know what it's like_  
><em>When nothing feels all right<em>  
><em>You don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>To be like me<em>

_To be hurt_  
><em>To feel lost<em>  
><em>To be left out in the dark<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you<em>  
><em>No, you don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>

That's how he felt when he was young? Oh my God. Wonder how I can relate to this. As he continue singing, I bring myself back to remembering everything Kurt and I did together. The good times and the bad times. We surly did a lot of amazing stuff. Mostly my mind is from last your and the event that happened today about our talk. I love him, He's an amazing guy. I don't know if so but..._  
><em>

I think I'm in love

**Done! What do you think? Review if you want this to continue! Later!**


	7. This Strange Feeling

**Hey, nothing to say sooo... enjoy!  
><strong>

**I don't own anything!  
><strong>

**James' POV**

"Wow Kurt. That song was amazing." I say after the party was over. Everybody left and now we are back up in my room, just talking.

"I know." He smiles.

"Why did you choose that song though?"

"Because, that song is very special to me. Simple Plan use to be my all time favorite band ever since I heard 'Welcome to my Life' on the radio. It was when I started feeling trust for Sam, and then that song came on and I end up ignoring everything and listen to the lyrics and that makes me think of my past and I end up breaking down in front of him. He didn't know why until I end up telling him the truth about my past for the very first time."

"Oh, really? I feel sorry for you still."

"Yeah... you barely listen carefully, did ya?" He smirks and that cause me to hide my face while I feel myself blush.

"Kinda." I whisper. I was listening. I understand how he feels just by listening. I was, until I end up having this weird feeling inside me that I never knew about.

"Actually, I was thinking about singing a different song, but since it doesn't have it in the book, except for that, I guess it would work." Kurt explains. I turn back to face him as I listen even more of what he has to say. "The song I really want to sing to you is another Simple Plan song, 'This Song Saved My Life'. If I sang that, I would be dedicated to you, since I compare the 'song' to you. You save my life. You know."

I wanna hear it. It sounds interesting and meaningful. Maybe some or all of their songs has a special meaning to him. I wanna know about the songs the band writes and sings. "Can I listen?"

He nod as he dig into his pocket and pull out his iPod. He hands me the earphones and look around for the song. It didn't take long for him to start. As I listen, I was looking down until it hits the chorus, that's when I look up at him, shocked. I didn't know that's how he feels. Well, I did, but I didn't know he was really feeling pain inside! And he's dedicating this to me? I'm the song. That's why. I didn't know I'm that important to him. As the song is over, I wait for a few seconds to take the earphones off slowly. I keep staring at him. Gaping at him. All gawked and speechless. I don't know how I should feel. Hurt? Happy? Flattered? Sad? I don't know.

"So, how was it?" He ask putting the iPod back in his pocket.

I kept my mouth shut, still can't make out words because I don't know what I should say next. Is this for real? No one ever dedicated a song for me before, not even something_ this_ powerful.

"James, please say something. This song is really special to me because it reminds me of you. I mean, the first time I heard it, I thought that there will be no one on this earth that will help me... that would save me. But I found you" He smiles.

"Kurt... all I could say is... I love it." What? That's all I could say for now!

"Great! Good to know!" He grin at me and I look at the floor.

"Uh, James," His voice became soft. Sounding a bit concern. Maybe he thinks I'm still depress. Even though, I'm just deep in thought where I'm just in complete mute. " I was wondering, if it's okay with you?

"Yeah?" I look back up at him, wondering what he wants to ask me.

"What did Carson do to you, besides rape you?" Oh that again. I'm not in the mood to talk about what he did. But I guess I'm gonna.

"Oh, uh, he first whip me with his belt." I pause and try to swallow a lump that's forming in my throat. " But found out it's just a distraction for pulling my pants down... and his... and-." I shutter. I stop there as I shut my eyes an grit my teeth. I never knew talking more about it really brings back the pain and the misery. "Then, he raped me." I squeal as I open my eyes and see that my world is blurry. As Kurt was about to tell me to stop, I proceeded anyways before he can protest. " I mean, it really hurts, bad. It feels like-" I stop again to take a shaky breath as I finally let a tear slide down.

"He's ripping your insides?" He finish for me in a form of a question. How does he know that? Well, it doesn't really matter how, it just matters that he understands.

"Yeah, and the last thing he was about to do until you guys came is... he gonna plug something and hold the other end so he can use all of his electric energy and the energy from wherever the lair wall leads- just to kill me. Yet, he didn't have a chance."

"Oh, James... I... I'm sorry I even ask."

_'_No, you're not sorry. You try to stop me, but I continue.' I want to say, but I couldn't. All I could say is a small, "It's okay."

"Hey, Kurt." The door opens and Sam pokes his head in the door. "Ready to go home?"

"No, I wanna stay." He answers as I lean my head on his shoulder to hide my face from Sam. I don't know why. I have nothing to hide. I just don't want him to worry also.

"But you're my ride home."

"You know I'm not moving, right?"

"Get him off your shoulder and you can fly me home and come back." Yeah, like I'm gonna move.

"No thanks, I'm tired." I can hear Kurt's fake yawn.

"But... your just-"

"I'm tired" He say in a baby voice. Wow, he's good.

"Then how am I gonna get home? It's like 20 blocks away from here? Or a mile, I don't know."

"Get yourself a car." He snaps

" You get yourself a car!" Sam retorts

"I don't need a car. I can fly."

"You little show off. First the karaoke, now this. Why don't you just- wha- Kurt, you... do you really hate me?" I move my head up so my chin lays on his shoulder. I see him pointing his middle finger at Sam. Wow, how nice. "Fine... well this is how you do it in Canada." I face Sam and saw him making a backwards peace sign and put it sideways. "I think..."

"Dude, you are not from Canada."

"Well, a guy can dream!"

"No, your dream is to go to Mexico. Yet, you don't know Spanish."

"Ahí es donde te equivocas mi primo."

"Dude, you just called me your cousin."

"Really, well... I meant to say mi hermano."

"Uh huh, nice. Who taught you that? The Canada thing."

"The idiot who escaped from prison." Wow, how nice Sam. Or not.

"Uh huh." Kurt say, doubting his words. I bury by face on his shoulder again.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Sam gives up. "Fine, I'll ask Shane for a ride." Then I hear the door close and I lift my head up.

"Thanks." I look into Kurt's blue eyes. "For staying with me."

He smiles. "No problem." We stay there in silence for a few seconds until he ask. "You wanna listen to some more?" I nod and he get out his iPod and we share ear buds and listen to whatever we pleased that is in his iPod.

* * *

><p>I wake up founding Kurt laying sideways on my bed. I was laying on his stomach. I rub my eyes and stretch my arms seeing Carlos in bed. It's morning. Gotta get up. I slowly and gently get off my bed and carefully not to wake Kurt up. I successfully get off the bed without distracting him and I walk out and do my morning routines before work.<p>

Later after work...

"James, would you stop that?" Shane ask politely

"Stop what?" I ask not knowing what I'm doing. I'm just sitting on the couch after an exhausting day at Rocque Records.

"Cracking your knuckles."

"What? Does the sound bother you?"

"No. It's just that... it feels weird. I feel like I'm cracking too, except I'm not doing it." I think I know what he's talking about, so I stop.

Then, Carlos comes in the apartment and run towards us. He turn around, jump,and slouch on me. Laying there, motionless. Dude, I'm not a chair! Ow, he's crushing me. "Carlos?

"Yeah?"

"You're crushing me."

"Yeah, me too." Shane agrees.

"No I'm not Shane, I'm only on James, not you so-oh... okay, sorry guys." He lean forward and I help him back up and sit somewhere else next to Kendall.

"Hey, where's Logan?" My brother ask

"I think we lost him in the lobby." Kendall answers.

"Na, he's right by the pool talking to some people." Carlos smiles.

"I'm going."

"Me too."

"Race you there Carlos."

"It's not fair! You have super speed."

"I won't use it. I promise." He say and they two sit up off the couch and run out the door. Once they did, Kurt walks in and stop right in front of us.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kurt." I smile.

"May I lay down, I'm tired."

"Sure." But when Shane was about to scoot over to make room, Kurt stops him. He then fly above us and lay down in thin air and float down like a feather onto our laps. His head on my lap and his back is on Shane, while his legs are just dangling. I smile even more now.

Look at those crystal blue eyes... and that golden, lushes hair- Wait, what am I thinking? I can't love him! I'm not gay! But what am I feeling? Never knew before.

"James? What are you doing?" Kurt ask getting me out of my thoughts. I notice my hand is playing with his hair. I blush a bit and let go.

"Nothing, really." I say innocently and that's when I caught Shane's weird stare. It's something I never seen before in my brother's eyes. It's like a mix of concern, confusion, and...strange. I just can't describe it.

"Where are the others?"

"By the pool." Shane answers, not keeping an eye off me.

"Cool, I'm going too." He say floating off of us and fly to the door.

"Dude, what is that strange feeling I just felt?"

I shrug. Not knowing what he's talking about.

Suddenly, a smirk appears on his face. "You love him." Oh shit, how does he know? "I felt love before, but this is different! This time you don't love someone from the outside! But inside!" That's why I feel different. I love Kurt because of his personality and such. Maybe that's why I feel like a homo. Hate it!

He gives me a mischievous grin and about to run, but I caught him in time by the arm before he could speed away. I slap my hand hard over his mouth as he screams. "James loves Kurt! James loves Kurt!" He muffles loudly.

"Shut up!" I scream.

"You love him! You love him! James' in love with Kurt!"

"No I'm not!"

"James loves Kurt, James loves Kurt!"

"Shut your damn mouth!" I let go and turn him around and hold him in place, grasping his arm by his side.

"Admit it James! You love him!" He smiles.

"Maybe it's you who' feeling this awkward feeling, not me!" Yeah... good save James. Good save. "You feel what I feel and I feel what you feel and maybe it's really you!"

"No! I know it's not me! You've been hanging out with Kurt a lot! What were you guys doing? Making kissy faces at each other?" He start to mock and make kissing noises at me.

"Stop that!" I yell and he use his super strength to get out of my grasp and run to the window as I try to grab him.

He open the window and poke his head out screaming, "People down by the pool! My brother James Diamond loves-" Before he can finish, I push him out the window and he landed on the pool with a scream. I grin as I hear a big splash. Okay, now I feel wet. Even though I'm not.

I look down at the pool to see all of our friends there. I smile at them until I see some, more like Kendall, Sam, and Logan, giving me a small glare. Carlos, Kurt and my other friends just stare at the pool. I frown and look directly at the pool, seeing Shane, now getting out. He walk up to Logan and tell him something and he flies up to the window.

"Hey." I greet awkwardly. He grab me by my torso and pull me out and hold me until we get to above the pool. Really high! Okay! Too high Logan! TOO HIGH! He stop an I look up at him. "Please don't! Not from here! Too high!"

Without saying a word, he drop me and I fall.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Takes me about four second to hit the pool! That's how high he got me up there. You know! People could die from this! Can they? Ya. Okay, now I'm really wet. I swim up and look around. Seeing Kendall, Carlos, and Sam looking up as Logan flies back down. I'm now pissed off. Ha! Fun dunking James Diamond in pools huh? Let's see how it feel! I swim to the edge and get out and sneak behind him.

But before I could push him in, my attention as else wise. Shane is talking to Kurt! No! I run towards the two and stop to listen to their conversation. But sadly, they stop talking. It's too late. Aw.

I walk next to my twin. "Damn you Shane." I mutter and walk back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>A week later...<p>

"James, we need to talk." Kendall ask as I just hang around upside down on a tree branch.

'Why' you might ask? Once Carlos did that for like an hour or two once just because of a dare Sam made him do, and I was wondering how it felt like. When he got down, he drop and walk around like he's drunk or something and feel the need to vomit. His face was so unbelievably red! Now, I'm trying to do it, see how he really feels. It's been about fifteen minutes. Carlos was suppose to watch me, just in case I end up faking it later on. But he just walked away when Logan handed him a corndog just to get him away so he can get me off and out of this, but I refuse and he walk away.

"'Bout what?" I ask my blond friend.

"First, get down from there, it's important?"

"No, I wanna see how Carlos left when he did this."

"Dude, you really don;t want to walk around like your a drunk addict that just had about ten to twenty shots and is about to vomit all over the place. Carlos looks like an idiotic zombie walking around." I remember that and I don't want people to think I got drunk. I nod and hunch over to grab the branch that hold me and move my legs off and jump off. But when I did, my legs was in pain and it feels like jelly so I fall forward. Kendall help me up and I wrap my arms around his neck as we walk.

"Thanks." I breathe out. "So... what's up?"

"You're not acting like yourself anymore. You haven't' acted yourself since-"

"Since I got raped?" I frown, knowing that when people get raped, they change and some are in deep depression. He shakes his head. "Since I met Kurt, Sam, and Carson?" I guess again. He shakes his head again. "Since I fell in love with Kurt?"

"No, ever since you became friends with Kurt." He say softly. Then his eyes widen and he let go of me and I drop to the grass again. "Wait- did you just say you're in love with Kurt?" Oops...

"Uh... No! I said I fell in love with Kurt's sister!" I say trying to get up.

"He doesn't have a sister." Oh shit, he caught me. " He's an only child. Same with Sam. Only child." Pfft! I know that!

"Ignore what I just say and continue."

"Okay... well, ever since you become friends with him, you've been less conceited, less self- absorb, and less of yourself and more on consecrating on him then yourself! You sometimes comb your hair when you feel normal! You _always_ comb your hair no matter what mood you're in! What the hell James? Who are you? I think you're becoming a bit like your brother."

"Okay, first of all, I was trying my best to help him understand to trust again. Second, I'm not turning into my brother! I'm not as smart as him!"

"He's been looking in the mirror in confusion, not doing anything but stare at it."

"So?"

"Dude, he sometimes use your comb." He's lying, I can just tell. Shane never comb his hair unless it's going on dates. Yep, that's another way people can tell us apart, besides for the bang's direction. Shane's hair is messy. He has bedhead and he never cares.

"Shane is sensitive when it comes to family sometimes. Mostly because of you. But now, you're the one who is being sensitive. Hell! You started crying when anybody start of mentioning your father!" My dad... oh no. Please Kendall, please stop it there. "You cry when you think about your parents divorce or the day of it! I know that your close to him James, but you don't see Shane upset about it! You two are both close to him, but you're attached! Dude! At least he's not dead!"

" You just don't understand Kendall." I try to say as I swallow that forming lump again. No one knows. All everybody knows is that my parents argue and dad moves out. No one mention about the abuse.

"What don't I understand James?"

" I don't cry because I miss him. I'm not that attached to him."

"Then what?" His voice shows annoyance.

"I-it's...I-" I try to say, but I can't. My mind is flashing back to that day. I can't believe I still remember it so vividly. I shut my eyes tightly as tears begin to build and my hands for fist. I grit my teeth. I stand up and run away from him, ignoring the fact that my legs are aching. I just need to be alone again.

Once I got to the Palmwoods, and up to 2J, I bust the door open and there I see Shane, just standing there, right before me, staring at the floor. And once he look back up with tears in his eyes and still dripping, I know that something is wrong.

"James..." He gulp and pause, taking in and exhaling shakily. "I'm sorry."

**Done! What do you think? So what do you think Shane is sorry about? Here's a little hint. Shane can feel everything James feels and now they are slowly feeling empathy. Now? Can you guess? **

**Oh, and do you want James and Kurt to be really, really, close friends or more? Review please!**


	8. Wasted

**I own nothing for all chapters :)  
><strong>

**James' POV  
><strong>

"James..." He gulp and pause, taking in and exhaling shakily. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"10 years ago."**  
><strong>

He's thinking about the divorce. Please, just hearing that from Kendall hurts! Now it's from my own brother? What the hell does he want? I just stare at him, waiting for him to proceed.

He wipe his tears with the back of his hand."I understand now. I understand how you feel. How you love and care about someone, just to find out their not as loving as you think they are. You would only care if he leaves or not if he never abuse Mom. But since he did, all you can think about is the abuse."

I give him a small glare, can't believe what I am hearing out of is mouth. Took him a while to understand. "You should feel the same way, but you decided to pull me back from stopping them. You only care about dad leaving, not what he did."

"I know... I've been stupid."

"_Very_ stupid." I correct.

"I've been trying to hide. I mean. I do care about the abuse. I couldn't believe he did that to her either. I know and care about it as much as you do, but I always try to hide it and put it aside and left it there. But for you... it didn't."

"I didn't put it aside. I care and think too much about it that I can't put it aside. How come you can but I can't?"

He just shrug "Because my mind is telling me to move on. So I did after you told me your hate me for the very first time... after that little argument the night after the divorce happened."

"You know I didn't really mean it. I just wanted you away then and want you to understand."

"Yeah, I know that now." He sigh and look down at the floor again. "I was so blind. I was so stupid. I just pulled you away so that you wouldn't get hurt."

I nod. "I know."

"Now I know how you feel when people mention about their separation. You thought dad was an awesome guy, and he still is, until he hit her. You were confuse, and devastated, while all I care about is dad leaving. I didn't want him to leave. Thinking he left in the because he hated us."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Shane. But you learn and understand as we get older." I swing my arm around his neck and pull him in for a hug. I don't hate him anymore... I never do. I love him so much. But he's my little brother and he understands differently than I do. All I need to do is let him take his time to understand how I felt. Now that he does... I think I'm feeling a bit better about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<br>**

"Hey." I snap at Sam as he was about to grab the last waffle on the plate in the middle of the table as I stab it with my fork. "That's mine."

"No, you already have like three." He say lowering his hand to the waffle. He grab it was I give him a playful glare.

"Hey. Leggo my Eggo."

After I say that, he give me a smirk and say. "Hey, leggo my foot in your ass."**  
><strong>

We stare at each other, knowing what each other are thinking.

"Wanna watch 'That '70's Show'?" He ask

"I'll get the DVDs!" I smile and run upstairs.

"My Eggo!" Sam hollers with a mouth full of food. Oh whatever. **  
><strong>

I got to the spare room that no one really uses and open a box that's under the table. I look around for the DVDs. But when I was looking, I stop when my eyes landed on something. In the box was my Simple Plan album. Wow, never touch those in a while. I take all four albums that I have out and look at the song list in the back. There are only four songs that describe me the most though. "Welcome to My Life" is the song I sang in the guys' karaoke party. "This Song Saved My Life" It reminds me of James. "I'm Just a Kid." My school life in a way. And lastly, "Untitled" It reminds me of Annie who died in a car accident. I miss her so much!

"Kurt! What's taken you so long?" I hear Sam yell from downstairs, getting my mind out of my thoughts. I look back and turn back to the box, finally found the DVD. I grab it and run downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

The next day, I was walking to the Palmwoods, about to hang out with the guys after work as always. But when I was walking, I stop by the ally and went in the lair. Wonder if the retard is dead yet. I wanna know. Even though if he is, I just wanna check. If so, somebody might move his body and find finger prints and I'll be staying behind bars. Don't want that! When I get there, I look around and behind the couch, where I left him. But when I check, he's gone! Uh oh. This can't be good. I'll be a suspect! Or should I say the guys? And I'm the guilty one here!

"Afternoon Sammy." I hear someone greet in a low, creepy voice. No... it can't be. I anxiously turn around from the couch and saw Carson standing far away from me, leaning against the wall with the rope I tied him with in hand.**  
><strong>

"How did you get out?" I shout angrily.

"Never doubt a guy with telekinesis." He smirks. Wait, he wasn't lying? Oh shit. He must've uses his powers to untie the rope. I roll my eyes and walk over to him.

"What are you doing here? What is the real reason why you escape prison?" I ask. Knowing him, I gotta be nice and think about wanting to be his friend again, and that's when he tells me every truth about him.

"You really wanna know?" He ask suspiciously. I nod. " I miss you guys. I wanna us to be best friends again like old time, before we met James and the others." That's it? Really? Come on, I'm not gonna be friends with that jackass after what he did!

"You're jealous." He nod. "Do you ever consider making you friends?"

He shakes his head. "I don't wanna make friends with 'goodies'. I only be friends with bad boys. Just like you and Kurt, we were a team and I'm losing you guys from those guys."

"So that's why you wanna destroy James. Just to get Kurt back."

"And you." He smile.

I roll my eyes once more. "You know Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Shane are his friends too, right?"

"But he is more close to James! So..."

"No." I glare.

"Come on...!" He fakes a whine. "You wanna get him back?"

I cross my arms still giving him death glares, that he's blinded to see. "My life is great and I don't need you to ruin it. I have them, and a lot of friends back at the Palmwoods. I don't need to come back in a world where I'm a jackass. I am fine with my life now."

He stare at me confuse. "Who are you?"

"Can I beat you up now?" I ask really pissed off. Pissed off enough for sparks to come out of my body. All electric people does that when they're pissed.

"Nope. " He shakes his head vigorously and walk pass me. My eye follows him to the door. " Let's have a little fun first." He smirk.

"Carson. No." I groan knowing what he's thinking. I knows exactly where he's gonna go next.

"Let's get wasted." He winks and use his telekinesis to drag me to the bar. I try to resist, but it's too powerful! I never drink and I never will! He can't get me drunk! He won't! HE WON'T!

**James' POV**

At night, Kurt and I was in his house and in the kitchen, making ourselves a smoothy. I was cutting out strawberries while he get out the blender.

"Wonder where Sam is. He wasn't in the Palmwoods today like he always go after work." I say.

"Yeah, and he wasn't at home either."

"Do you think he was some kind of meeting with his boss?"

"Who knows. Maybe he's out partying." Kurt laughs. "If he was, he would've invited me!"

"Yeah, I wonder if-" I stop and got cut off but someone banging on the front door boisterously. Wonder who's there at this time.

"James, can you get that? I'm a bit busy." Kurt say, now cutting out some fruits.  
>I drop my knife and walk to the door.<p>

When I open it, all I can do was stare. He's just standing there, right before me, smiling like a moron while his eyes are a bit close to closing.

"Kurt?" I ask not keeping eyes off him.

"Yeah?" He ask from the kitchen.

"Have Sam ever drink?" I start to smile while he slur.

"No, never. Why you ask."

"Because he just got wasted!" I exclaim then laugh.

**Done, so Sam was at the door... drunk... thanks to Carson... Sorry it's short. I was saving something big for the next chapter! No, nothing bad is gonna happen! lol. well, review please!  
><strong>


	9. Kurt's Forgetful Birthday

**I own nothing for all chapters :)  
><strong>

**Sam's POV  
><strong>

I woke up and look at my surroundings. I'm back in the house, on the couch. What happen last night? The last think I remember is going to a bar with Carson and he try to make me drink one little shot but I highly refuse. But then he make me drink it. Don;t know how... but he made me. Okay, wonder what time is it. I look around for my phone and saw that it's on the coffee table. I grab it and look around. Seeing Kurt's bedroom is near... yet, large. He's still sleeping. Okay. James is on a big chair... when did he get here? Also, his clothes are kinda ripped. Did I do that to him? Did I mention that the house is a bit trashed. Oh whatever. I look at the time and...

"OH NO!" I exclaim at the phone . It's 10:15! I'm late! I jump off the couch and get dress. After I went down, I stop and found James gone. Did I wake him up or something? Whatever, I'm late! I run out and slip on my shoes. Running as fast as I can to work. Damn it! I wish I have super speed or flying.

When I get to the library, Audrey was standing near behind the desk, waiting for me. No one was in the library yet, so I'm safe... well, not really. She's gonna yell at me!

"Sam Richardson! Where were you?" Audrey ask sternly. Great, she sounds like my mother when she yells. I like my boss, she's cool, but when I'm late, that's when she gets pissed.

"I overslept." I admit.**  
><strong>

"Why? You know that I hate delays. People will be here in any minute, now go. Here's the cart," She say strolling a metal cart full of returned books that's already check in. "And go stack the books." Yep, that's my little punishment for being late. Yet, even if I'm late or not, I'm still gotta do it... unless I ask Kurt to come in and help me sometimes.

Well, let's get started. I grab the cart and push it to where the nonfiction area first... cause the fiction books, I sometimes got distracted by so I kinda stack those last. I'm gonna call Kurt for help. I grab my phone and call my brother.

"_Hello?_" He ask in a groggy voice. Guess I woke him up.

"Hey, get ready. I need help in the library."

"_Okay, I'll be there._" He say and hang up. But after waiting about 15 minutes for him, he's not here yet. He fell asleep again, did he? I call him again and wait for him to answer. "_Hello?_" Yep, he was asleep after I called.

"Dude, I told you to come in 15 minutes ago."

"_Oh I'm sorry_" He say in an annoyed sarcastic voice. "_ I thought that was the drunk man talking 15 minutes ago._" He sounds irritated and angry.

What the hell is he talking about? "Huh?"

"_Dude, if it wasn't for you, I would be here! I didn't sleep until like one in the morning you drunken asshole!_"

"Again, _huh_?" What is he talking about?

"_You were wasted last night idiot._" Drunk? I don't drink! I never did! Oh wait... I did get drunk. Now everything after that is just a blank.

"What happen last night?"

"_You're fucked_. _Do I need to explain?_"

"Yes."

"_You bang on the door and James found you drunk! I was so pissed off that you were because you never did! After that, you became a complete moron and your powers sort of went out of control. And after that, you sat next to James and compliment him!_"

"What did I say?" I ask nervously, afraid I said something ridiculously stupid or revealed my secrets to him.

"_Let's just say you said some things that made him very uncomfortable and me extremely pissed!_" Ok... really don't wanna know. "_Then you run to the kitchen and puke in the sink. Then you walk back to James and lay on him. He try to get your attention and I have to use my laser beam to wake you up. You shot up and hit James' forehead, hard and knock him out!_"

"Anything else?" I ask even more nervous and scared. What is James' reason to all this?

"_If you wanna know more, ask James. Oh wait, he can't because he was knocked out after that!_"

"Kurt! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"_Why did you get drunk?_" He scream. As I was about to speak, he say. "_Wait, don't tell me! Just let me sleep!"_

"Bye cranky pants." I hang up my phone and put it back in my pocket. I guess he's not gonna come. I think he's very pissed off at me. Or... is he jealous? Nah, he's pissed.

Later at around two in the afternoon, Kurt finally came. I was almost done with the last stack of books anyways. I turn to him and see him smiling at me. Not mad anymore huh? Did you just woke up?

"Hey bro. What's up today?" I ask climbing up a small ladder to put books in the top shelf.

"Okay, who has two thumbs and is having a fantastic day?" He ask happily.

"You?" Because clearly it's not me.

"That's right! And guess what today it!"

"The same day you yelled at me through the phone for getting drunk last night?"

"Yeah, _but_ that's not it!"

"You finally found a place for me to move out of your basement?" I ask smirking a bit. I would love that. So much!

"No." He say annoyingly. Aw. I frown and get a book from the cart and about to put it in the shelf between two others. "It's my birthday!" He smile and I stop and froze. What did he just say?

"What?" I turn to him, face turning a bit pale.

"It's my 19th birthday. You forgot didn't you?" I didn't say another word. Yes, I did forget.

"No I didn't." I wince at how my voice sounded when I said that. I clear my throat and add, "I was planning something with the guys after work."

"For me? Oh how sweet." He gives me a grin. "Okay. I'll be at the Palmwoods at about 8. I'll be somewhere else away from it." He say and walk away.

"You do that." I force a smile. As I see him out the door. I panicked. I gotta get out of here! Quick! I put the book in the selves and climb down the ladder. I run to Audrey's office and say, "Can I please go for the rest of the day? I'm finish stacking all the books and I'll find a substitute!" Yeah, I'll be asking Kurt to come back, maybe.

"Didn't you just have your lunch break?" She ask. sitting behind her desk doing nothing but paperwork.

"Yeah, but I- look I don't have time to explain, just please let me-"

"Okay! You can take the rest of the day off." Yes! That's why like her.

"Thank you!" I smile and run out of her office to the front entry and to the Palmwoods.

But when I got there and up to 2J, the guys weren't there. Katie was home with Mrs. Knight though.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Knight ask washing the dishes.

"Where are Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Shane?" I ask trying to calm myself down and take easy breathing I lost from running so fast.

"They're still at Rocque Records." Katie answers plopping down on the couch turning on the TV. "But don't disturb them. Gustavo wouldn't like that."

Yeah, I'll barge in on them if they like it or not! I nod and run out the door to Rocque Records.  
>When I got there, I went to every studio the guys went, from the dance studio to the recording booth. But I found them in studio A.<p>

"Okay, first off- James, what are you staring at?" Gustavo ask. I walk over close and see him staring at the wall.

"They're a huge cockroach on the wall." He say and the guys (everyone but Kendall and James) scream and try to get away. I turn my head to the left and saw the roach. Wow, that's big! A father perhaps?

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" Logan scream.

"Oh I'm not gonna murder it! You kill it!" James yell at him.

"I can't! Water powers!"

"Then drown it!"

"You guys are wussies." I groan and go in the studio and point my finger to the big cockroach and sparks came flying out and hit it. There. It's dead. I look at them as they stop and stare. I turn to Gustavo and Kelly. "Can they take the rest of the day off? It's an emergency." I ask urgently.

"No one gets out until I say so!" Gustavo's voice booms.

"Why, what's going on?" Kelly ask.

"I need the guys' help to plan something for my brother." I explain.

"You forgot his birthday again?" The guys ask in unison.

"I'm the only one who forgot, am I?" I ask annoyingly

"Yes." Shane say.

"You are." Carlos nod.

"You are a horrible brother." Kendall say.

"Shut up." I snap and ask then again to let the guys go.

"Fine, they can go." Gustavo say. "I need to work on a new song anyways."

"Yes!" I grin and run out with the guys to the Palmwoods to plan the party for Kurt. Okay, only five hours left. Kendall and Shane will get the supplies and decorate with Logan's help. James, Carlos, and I will do and pass out the invitations.

**Kurt's POV**

Sam just called me back. Saying he needs me to work his shift at the library while he plan a surprise for me. He forgot my special didn't he? Yep, he did. But who cares? Right? i mean, people usually forget their special day or pay no attention to the calender at this time. But I want him to at least remember! Well, at least James and the others know about it.

At six, I walk home, having nothing to do except watching TV by myself until I need to go to the Palmwoods at eight like I said. There's nothing good on! This sucks. I look at the time and found it's almost eight. Well, time to go. I turn the TV off fly to the Palmwoods. **  
><strong>

When I got there, I saw the lobby is deserted with my friends. They should be around here by now. I guess their in the apartment.

I walk there and open the door. I look around. My mouth open slightly. Okay, this is just too much. I really don't need this. Wait, it;s not too much, but I really don't need a party. Balloons, streamers, a banner with my name on it. Some presents, and in the corner of the room... a pack of _fireworks_? Okay, I knew it. Sam _did_ forget and went overboard to make up for it. I mean, for my 16th birthday bash, he went overboard with the party and end up flying me to France. (Or should I say, I flew _him_ to France? Since I can fly.) My 17th birthday, extreme laser light show. 18th, he came and end up helping my parents! That went crazy since it's too much. And now, this. I really have no problem with this. This looks more like a normal party, which I love. I admit it. Even though all of Sam's overboard party/presents are fantastic, I still just want something normal and this is normal enough... well, it would be if the fireworks weren't there. This time I bet Sam ask the guy's help.

"Happy birthday Kurt!" The guys jump out from behind the couch. I just smile. That didn't even started me. I was expected that anyways.

"Wow, guy's thanks." I walk over to them as they walk up to me, us meeting in the middle of the apartment. I found myself in front of James.

"You like it?" He ask

"I love it."

"Because all your friends are here?" Shane ask.

"Yeah... but no." I say and give Sam, who's next to Kendall, a small glare as I say, "Because this time it's not going overboard."

"Hey! I thought you liked it when I go overboard!" Sam complain.

"Yeah... I don't need much." I say and turn back to James.

"He was about to go overboard, but I know that you never wanted it."

"Thank you James." I smile and pull him in for a hug.

"Aw, how cute." I hear Camille say. I let go of by best friend and look at all my friends in the room. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Shane, Jo, Camille, Lucy, Stephanie, Sam, and Katie is here.

See this is what I want. All my friends at a normal party just for me.

"Okay! Let's party!" Carlos exclaim and run to turn on the radio.

Okay, it's a bit too much again. Oh whatever! At least my friends are here! I can tell this is going to be the best night ever.

**James' POV**

This is an amazing night, Carlos and I got to be The Hollywood's Kings of Hollywood again and it's amazing. Except there's not many people like he had when he host the dance party. I know Kurt wants a normal party so I gave it to him. He talks to me the most and I know what he wants. He just want a party with friends and some music and that's it. Oh, and a cake. We also play little games like truth or dare and some game where you have to confess something about yourself. Hey, it's Kurt's choice of games and I guess he never played it with friends like us before and I understand. And lastly, we light up firewords outside for our enjoyment. Sam's idea. **  
><strong>

At about 11, everyone left except for us seven. I plop down on the couch after dancing around with Carlos and talking with some people. I look around and see Carlos still has some energy left in him, along with Sam. I see Kendall, Logan, Shane and Kurt are talking to each other. Wonder what they're talking about. Before I knew it, Kurt is walking up to me, smiling nervously. Why is he nervous? I then see Kendall trying to get Carlos and Sam's attention. I look back at Kurt and see he's already standing before me. I stand up as well.

"Hey Kurt. How's the party?"

"It's great. Just what I wanted." I knew it. He moves his eyes around, looking anywhere but me. What's going on? "Look James. I know."

"Know what?" I ask confuse. What does he know about me?

"That you love me." And when he says that, my eyes widen in surprise and them I blush with embarrassment.

"What did you know?" I never want him to know!

"Shane told me once."

"Oh damn it!" I slap my forehead and look back at him. " Look Kurt, I'm sorry! I never wanted you to know. Not on this day, not on your special day! I mean, I don't love you- I mean I do- but not in that way! It's just some kind of feeling I had that I never felt before! Please don't think I'm a fag, because I'm not, honestly, it's just that-" I try to explain as quickly as I can so he wouldn't be mistakes. But he cut me off and shut me up by grabbing a hold of me and pull me until my lips were connected to his. My eyes went as wide as it can be as he kiss me. I look around and saw the guys staring, Sam, Carlos, and Logan's jaw dropped. Kendall just stare stupidly at us. **  
><strong>

"I thought he wasn't really gonna do it." I hear the blond say kinda inaudibly.

Lastly, I my eyes land on Shane who was staring at us confuse as he awkwardly purse his lips touching and feeling it with his fingers. I felt a hand grabbing mine I try to look down and then I saw Kurt was holding my hand. I eye Shane once again and he was now staring down at his hand. The same hand Kurt is holding on mine. I look back at Kurt and that's when I noticed I'm kissing him back. We pull apart and stare at each other in the eye.

I can't believe what he just did.

"Oh. My. God." We both breath at the same time, breathing to catch our breath.

**Done! Wow, that was something, huh? I feel like I need a bit romance there. Lol okay the next chapter is more about James and Shane. Okay, review please! I will update faster if I get some reviews! I'm I'm thinking 2 or 3 this time. lol. okay review please!**


	10. Telepathy

**Shane's POV**

Last night, my brother kissed our best friend. James... kissed Kurt? Wait, no it's the other way around! That's it! That was weird! Actually, everything has been weird around here between us two.

Whenever James cry, I actually have to run to the mirror to see what I'm feeling on my face. Nothing. I thought I was mysteriously sweating, but no. Also, I never use any of his haircare products. Not even his lucky comb! And on the day when I apologies to James about misunderstanding our parents' divorce, I suddenly end up thinking about the event and the little mistake I've done and was very ashamed of what I thought was right, was really the wrong thing to think about. I thought being sad about Dad leaving was okay, but it's really not. It was the fact that he hurt Mom. I now know how James' feel about all this and it hurts him more than getting rejected by a girl (Which is what James use to be extremely upset about.) I also know that it was James who's having this strange feelings for Kurt, but I feel the same feeling, but I know that it was him that's feeling it. Yet, when they kissed last night, I kinda felt jealous. I know I shouldn't be, but... I feel like our personality is kinda mixed. I feel what he feels, you know. I also feel awkward feeling my hand and lips being touched, even though it's Kurt who held James' hand and his lips are on my brothers. I just don't understand it. Am I becoming him? Whatever it is, I need my life back! Yet, I don't see James acting like me and I don't see myself acting like him! We might need help.**  
><strong>

Right now, James and I are at the library, looking at the "Twin Wishing" book that Sam put on hold for us. Well, I'm sitting down reading, James is talking to Sam on why he was drunk two days ago. I have no idea what happened, all I know is that I was talking to Kendall and somehow my head started hurting at about midnight and I black out. Did Sam knock him out or something? Oh whatever.

"So, found anything yet?" James ask, taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah, this is very interesting." I say reading some more.

"What did it say?" He ask and I stop and flip to the first page of the book again. I start to skim since the first paragraph is just about twins and their behavior. "Okay, it says ' Twins Wishing only works when both twins make the exact same wish at the exact same time, after some sort of violent fighting.'"

"Okay, but we wished that we never had a twin. Yet, there you are." James say.

"Yeah..." I say and look down to continue the reading. "' They made all kinds of wishes from wishing their twin to be nicer to wishing not having a twin at all. All of the twin's wishes usually works and they found out their twin is out of their lives the next day. But some of them are reversed."

"Like ours?" He ask. I turn to him and nod. I turn back and read, I skim again to the part where they talk about reverse wishes.

"'The wish can only be reverse for twins who wish for no twin sibling.'" I read then said. "Like us." To James and read. "'When that happen, the twins find themselves feeling physical and emotional pain as the other. I start to skim again. Really, come things in this book we already know and don't need to.

"How can we get changed back?" James ask inpatiantly.

"Hold on." I tell him. "Okay, it says, 'The first phase of the wish is blackness, then physical pain, then soon, emotional pain, also known as empathy."

"Like we did." He say.

"Yeah, you know, I almost read the whole book while you were talking to Sam about him being drunk." I say. Yeah, I did. But I didn't read the part about the cure yet.

"So? How can we get back to normal?" I flip the page to the last page but stop when he says. " I mean, you were about to, right? But I interrupted you. Sorry about that."

"Wait, what?" I ask turning to him shockingly. I read a part that said they can also sometimes hear each others thoughts, that's it. And it's the last part, after empathy. Did he just read my mind?

"Yeah, I think I can." Great, first physical, then empathy, now mind reading. What's next? Oh right, that's the last step. "So is that mean that after the last step, it's over?"

"I don't think so." I mumble and read the last page. "The cure. 'The only ways that the twins were able to get back to normal is to remember their main conflict. Go back to the beginning of where it all started.'" That's it?

'_I don't get it._' I hear James's voice in my head. I turn back to him and see that he's just staring at me. '_Why is he staring at me like that?_'

Yep, I can read his mind. "Maybe it's the riddle." I say.

"Yeah, maybe it is." He smile. '_So we need to get back to the conflict._'

'_Meaning we need to found out why we were fighting in the first place?_'

'_Because you both got in each others' nerves?_' He ask me.

'_No, I don't think so._' What is the main purpose of our fights. We had a ton, but the fight was annual. Why is it always on that day, when we argue?

"Wait, do we have telepathy?" He ask, stopping our little telepathy communication.

"For now, but we can only listen to each others thoughts."

'_This is so cool._'

'_Very cool_' I grin.

Later at dinner...

"So, how's everyone's day?" Mrs. Knight ask all of us. We had invited Kurt and Sam to dinner tonight. Well, it's not like they are busy, since they come here like almost everyday only to hang with us.

Carlos and Logan shake their heads. I then noticed Sam has a guilty face on. What did he do?

"I didn't do anything!" Sam burst out. Kendall slap a hand on his face.

"Sam? Kendall? What did you boys do?" Mrs. Knight ask sternly, knowing what her son is up to.

"Blame Logan!" Kendall say pointing to him.

"What? I didn't do anything!" He raise his hands for innocents. "Kendall and Sam were the one who cause a huge thunderstorm in the afternoon!"

"But you have weather powers!" Sam say.

"You guy's were the ones who strike a powerful lightning bolt at the sky!"

"Maybe it wasn't us." The two say in unison.

The three start to argue and then. "Okay, that is enough!" Mrs. Knight shout. They stop and sit back down.

"I know what happen." Katie raise her hand. "Kendall and Sam did cause havoc at the Palmwoods with the thunderstorm."

"Katie!" Kendall and Sam yell at her.

"Oh, there's more."

"Katie, don't." Kendall say pointing at her for warning.

"Don't worry." She say " Kurt accidentally bump Carlos to the pool, almost made him unconscious, Logan did cause another earthquake, and got in a fight with Carlos."

"Does Bitters know about this?" Mrs. Knight ask. Katie shakes her head. "You stalled him didn't you?" She nod. "Well, then I'm fine. Kendall, after dinner, we're need to talk."

"Okay mom."

"You too Sam."

"You're not my mother." Sam say and Mrs. Knight gives him a glare. "Okay, I'll talk after dinner."

I look down at my plate of pasta and eat it but stop as I hear music. I look back up and see no one was paying attention. "Do you guys hear something?" They shakes their heads. I turn to James next to me and saw him smile. He's listening something in his head. What is he listening to?

'_What are you listening James?_' I ask telepathically.

The music stop and he turn to me. '_Just a song Kurt showed me._' He smile and turn back and eat. Then I hear him say, '_He dedicated it to me._' He sigh. '_I love you Kurt._' I hear his voice. I then hear Kurt's voice in my head. '_I love you too Jamie._' I raise my eyebrows and face Kurt, who's sitting next to James and Carlos. He was paying no attention to us. He was talking to Carlos. Did James just think of Kurt's voice in his head? Maybe.

'_That makes Shanie wanna puke._' I mock in my head and James give me a glare.

'_Would you please don't get in my flashback?_'

'_Flashback from yesterday after the kiss?_' I ask and he nod and get back to his word. I roll my eyes.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored!" I complain channel surfing. Nothing to watch on a Saturday afternoon. I turn off the TV and saw James sitting next to me on the couch reading on of his Man Fashion magazines.<p>

"Uh huh." He say, not paying any attention to me. I stand back up, about to go to my room until...

"Hey Shane, you should have this hairstyle." He say turning the magazine so I can see what he's talking about. He pointed to some guy with a small quiff and his hair his comb back. "Makes you look sophisticated."

"No it doesn't." I say and he shrugs.

'_Just a suggestion._' He turn back and read the magazine.

As I about to turn around and head to my room, I stop as I feel the ground moving. I look down in confusion and saw that I am slowly moving backwards like I'm floating away. "Uh... James?"

"Ya?" He ask, not taking an eye off the mag.

"I'm moving."

"Yes you are."

"Dude, help me!" I shout and I lower the mag down and stare at me. As he did, he quickly close the mag and run up to me.

"What happen?"

"Just help me." I say and he grab my hand about to pull me back to the couch. Now I feel like I'm being pushed back. I glace over my shoulder and saw I'm heading to the front door. I went faster! Oh no! I turn back. "James!" I'm scared.

"Hold on!" He shout and pull me harder. "Ugh! Whatever that's pulling you out is some strong force!"

"Well, pull harder!" Sadly, no one's home except for us. Suddenly, the force is pulling him out too! But then, I swing out the door, making him let go. I hear him scream my name. I finally stop and before I could turn around to see who did that, I black out.

**Kurt's POV**

Carlos, Logan and I were at the park. Well, Kendall's grounded and he went with his mom somewhere. I walk back to 2J myself and when I open the door, I found James laying on the floor!

"JAMES!" I scream and run up to him. I grab him and drag him to the couch. What happen to him? Is he alright?

**Sam's POV**

Well, another day of hard work in the library and tomorrow I can have my day off... since the library is close on Sundays. When I open the door to 2J, I saw Kurt sitting on the couch with James. They're not doing anything. James is just slouch there while Kurt stares at him in worry.

"James? You alright?" I ask.

Kurt face me. "Sam, he's squirming for about three minutes and then twitch." And he still is twitching. What does it mean? I thougth only electric people twitch when in contact with water.

"James?" I try to get his attention.

"He can't hear you."

"How come?" I ask and Kurt shrugs.

Kendall then speeded in the living room. "I'm here."

"Dude, did you ditch your mom?" I ask.

"No, I told her James' in trouble and she let me go."

Then Carlos and Logan run in from the door.

"What's going on?" Carlos ask.

"And where's Shane?"

James' eyes widen and his mouth open slightly. Wait, James' not in trouble, it's Shane!

"James? You know where Shane is?" Logan ask.

He nod. " Everyone to the lair!" He shout and run out the door with Kendall's help.

Oh no. How? He promise! He said that he will never hurt any of my friends anymore if I did what he wanted! he lied!**  
><strong>

**Done! What do you think? Review please!  
><strong>


	11. Hold on, I'm Coming!

**Shane's POV**

I open my eyes to see where I am. Somewhere dark. I try to move my arms and legs, but they're stuck. My back is against a wall. The lights turn on and I see who was standing in front of me with a creepy smile. Oh no. Not him. I knew it!

"Hey" I look down, wondering why I can't move my legs. My leg's were separated between each other, ankles cuffed to the wall by some this metal rings. I look up and my arms are in the same position, spread apart, wrist cuffed on walls by metal rings. I look back at Carson and sigh, wondering how a very retarded asshole like him can build a simple contraption like this.

"Please don't rape me." I say, face emotionless. But on the inside, I am freaking out, scared even.

He laughs. "No, James needs to be here. If he wasn't, well, that won't be fun. I mean, I know that if I hurt you, I wouldn't see him in pain, even though he is feeling pain wherever he is. Doing it to you and seeing you in pain, it doesn't feel the same, even though you guys are identical. It won't be the same, you know."

"Why do you want to torture my brother anyways?" I glare and he just shrugs.

"It's fun. Besides, I need Kurt back! I already got something going with Sam."

I roll my eyes and sigh. He is so stupid, doesn't he know the result to this? "You know that if you kill James, Kurt will be heartbroken and he will be pissed off at you, and maybe commit suicide?"

"Let's see what I can do about it."

Wait, if he wants James, then why am I here? Seriously, if he was targeting my brother, should he be in this instead of me? "Why am I here if you wanted my brother?"

"I need to destroy someone who's special to him, so he can be powerless, also, he can feel the same pain as you can, so what the hell?"

I sigh, that's his plan? How come he can make up plans and Kurt and Sam are horrible at them, yet, this idiot is retarded? I don't get him. I look up at the metal braces wrapped around my wrist and down and see the same happening to my ankle. How, how am I gonna get out of here? Oh wait, it's so simple. Duh. I look back up and give Carson a smirk. "So, this is your plan?"

"Part 2 of it. First was kidnapping you, second was trapping you, so you can't get out." He say laughing.

"Well, you're wrong, because your plan is gonna backfire." I say and break my legs free from the metal cuffs with my super strength. He let out a small gasp, looking down. As I was about to break my arms free, he look back up and put his hand on my chest, gripping my shirt as he let out his electric powers. I scream in pain. That was painful and unexpected. He stop after a few seconds and let go of me. I feel a bit numb. I'm paralyzed. I try to move my arms, anything to get my hands free. But, suddenly, my cuffs open up and I fall forward. I try to get up.

I lift my head up to look at him. I try to get up, but he kick me down. I grunt and groan as he kicks me and walk away. I look up. I was finally able to move my body a bit. I was only paralyzed for a few seconds. I struggle up and clutch my painful stomach. I glare at him as he walk to the other corner of the lair and grab some some wires. I think I know what those are for, but I don't give a damn at what he's about to do to me. I run to him and when I was close to him, about to punch his teeth out, he turn around and thunder punch me. I fly and fall back. I shut my eyes tightly and grit my teeth as great pain kicks in from behind. I let out another groan and try to lift myself up, but he step on my chest to keep me down. He give me an evil grin and sit on me. Then, he punch me across the face. He stand up and kick me out of the way and continue with whatever he's doing. I slide and hit the other end to the wall where I started off. I struggle to sit up and try to catch my breath, but I feel like my throat is burning. I see him messing with the wires again. Okay Carson. If you wanna play rough, let's play. I form a water ball. I squint, making sure to hit him in the direct spot of where he is. I aim, and use all my strength to throw the water ball at him. My next move was to get up and beat him up. Besides, he will faint soon after electrocuting me anyways, so I have a chance. It hit him at the back of his head and he twitch.

He turn around, eyes fuming. "Alright you son of a bitch. You wanna play? Let's play." As he run as fast as he can to me, I try to run away, but I'm not really going anywhere since my body is in great pain. I stumble back up, about to run, but he pin me to the wall and punch my face. I try to punch back. He kick my shins and knee my stomach and I fall. And that's when he beat the crap out of me, unabling me to fighting back. "Come on you piece of shit. Aren't you gonna fight back?" I can't. I couldn't. I was too weak, too powerless to fight. I can't take it. It's like he's sucking all energy out of me. He finally stop and walk back to his work.**  
><strong>

After a few minutes of just laying there, unable to move, watching him and breathing, Carson walk over to me and say, "Now, where were we?"

Beating the crap out of me to death.

"Oh yeah." He say and blasted me with electricity. I brace the pain and try not to scream, but the unbelievable pain it caused me, made me scream. He stop as he hears something. Someone banging hard at the garage lair door. He use his telekinesis to move the couch and anything else he can find heavy to block the door. As he do that, he electrocute me, but stop. I guess he can't use both powers at the same time.

I had enough. I need help. I'm gonna give James a telepathic message, if it's gonna work with long distances. I'm lucky. But wait, what if James is just motionless and unable to tell the guys that I'm in trouble? Whatever, it's worth a shot. I close my eyes and send him a message.

'_James, please help me. I'm hurt, bad. I'm in the lair. Hurry! Please save me._'

There. He should be arriving here in a few seconds with the help of Kendall's speed, or Kurt and Logan's flying.

I wait. Nothing.

A minute. Still nothing.

Well, I tried.

When Carson is done, he electrocute me. and beat me up again. Please stop!

**James' POV**

I couldn't move. I'm just sitting there, slouching on the couch with Kurt by my side, trying to call me. I can't answer. I don't know why. I can hear chattering between him, Sam, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, but nothing came out of my mouth, no matter how much I want to speak.

'_James, please help me._' I hear a voice in my head. My eyes widen. My mouth slightly opens. Must be Shane! Where is he? Then, everything around me became mute as I listen carefully to my brother's voice. '_I'm hurt, bad._' I gasp, but nothing came out of my mouth. '_I'm in the lair._' I knew it! '_Hurry! Please save me._' Okay! I'm coming Shane! Hang on little bro!**  
><strong>

"James, you know where Shane is?" Logan ask and I nod. I'm finally able to move again. Yay.

"Everyone to the lair!" I shout and jump up off the couch, jumping on Kendall's back as he run out the door. "Wait! Kendall stop!" I shout as he stop. I see we're already at the front entrance of the Palmwoods.

"What's the matter?" He ask.

"I can't really fold on." I say, trying to wrap my arms around his neck, which is slipping.

"Why can't you?"

"Shane's hurt, bad!"

"How'd you know?"

"No time to explain, just go!" I shout and he try to hold on to me, gripping on one of my legs and his other hand trying to hold my wrist together around his neck.

I turn around and see the guys following us. Sam's flying on Kurt's back as Logan carries Carlos and fly past us. Then Kendall started running again.

When we got there in about a second or so, we try to bust though the lair door, but he can't! He try to open it. It's locked. The guys arrive in no time and help us try to bust open the door. What did Carson do? Block the door?

"Okay, who's the strongest?" I ask, because I can't I can't do anything right now. I'm still laying on Kendall's back while he try to bust open the door, without harming me.

"Carlos." Kendall and Logan answer simultaneously.

"But he can't do it unless someone pisses him off." Sam say. "Right?"

"Okay people." Carlos smile, rubbing his hands together, causing friction. "Someone made me mad."

"It's not gonna work if you know that we're gonna piss you off." Logan say.

"Carlos! I secretly kissed Heather Fox during Camp Wonky Donkey!" I tell him. Yet, I'm lying.

"What!" Ooh, Carlos is extremely pissed off! Yes!

"Camp what?" Kurt ask cocking his head in confusion.

"It's some very stupid and dorky camp" Sam say. "Never went, never wanted to."

"Do I hear screaming?" Logan ask and everyone shut up. I hear Shane screaming from inside! No! We gotta get inside! Now! Wait, he's feeling great pain right now, but I'm not, but I can barely move, does that mean the physical part of the twin wishing thing is slowly fading?

I glace at Carlos' fist and see it's on fire. I jump slightly as he raise his fist up and about to punch me!

"Kendall!' I scream and he run out of the way, making Carlos punch the door instead. We all kinda expecting a big dent. But since he uses fire punch, it created a big hole and I can hear Shane's scream getting louder.

I take a peek and the screaming stop. I see my little brother, laying on the floor, struggling hard to get up. He's all messed up, beat up, and broken, bad. He's coughing blood, cuts and bruises on his face and arms. Nose and lip bleeding. I see Carson with a long cord, plugged into a wall nearby and holding the other end. Oh NO! If one struck of that, Shane will be dead!

"Any last words?" Carson ask as Shane still struggle.

Suddenly, the door exploded and I back away quickly. What happen? I look around the frame and saw that it's burning! Great! But the sudden explosion shock Carson and he look at us and blast my brother without warning.

"SHANE!" I scream as Kendall run and I jump off his back and tackle Shane, trying to protect him and wrap my arms around him, making me his shield. I'd rather get hurt myself than him. I shut my eyes and brace myself. But I didn't feel anything. I slowly open my eyes and turn around to see we were protected inside a pink force-field. Did I do that? Oh yeah, I did. I thought Kendall was blocking us. But I think he was about to, but he stop as the force-field was formed.

"What the fuck?" Carson scream as he stop his electricity.

"Sam! Carlos! Logan! Kurt! Get Carson!" Kendall order.

The force-field disappear. I sigh and look back at my brother. "Are you okay?" That's when I notice he is electrocuted badly, making me feel the electrocution on him. He look at me. I'm scared to look at him like this. He's so broken. His eyes start to water. "Thank you big brother. You saved me."

I give him a sad smile. "You're welcome little brother."

He start to whimper and buries his face on my chest. "I love you." He muffles and then cry.

"It's okay. You're safe. Your big brother is here." I start to rub smooth circles on his back and bury my face in his hair as I pull him even closer. "I love you too." I muffle softly.

"Kendall! Sam!" I hear Logan call a minute later. I turn around to see all the commotion. "I need you guys to try and suck in all the electricity in Shane's body."

"Got it!" They say and run up to us. I let go of Shane to give Kendall and Sam some room to do their thing, whatever it is. but Shane wouldn't move his head off my chest.

"Shane, sorry we had to do this, but this might sting a bit." Kendall say. "It's not suppose to sting, but since you're in a lot of pain, it will be."

"What's going on?" Shane sniffles turning to look at them.

"We need to absorb all the electricity out of you, alright?" Sam ask. "You don't need to do anything."

"Don't worry, I'm here." I smile. Man, I feel like talking to a kid, making Shane feel five! But I guess he's not gonna complain right now. He nods and grip my arm. Sam put a hand on one of Shane's shoulder as Kendall held the other. They relax as Shane whimpers and letting out shaky breaths.

"Uh, Kurt?" I hear Carlos ask. "We need help!" I look up and see Logan and Carlos trying to hit Carson with everything they got, but Carson use telekinesis to throw everything that Carlos and Logan thrown at him first. I then saw Kurt, just standing near the doorway, frozen in place. What's going on? Is he paralyzed?

"Kurt! Help us!" Logan scream, ducking everything's getting on his way. How come Kendall, Sam, Shane, or I got hit with stuff? Oh yeah, because I'm holding on to Shane, while he's held by Sam and Kendall as well. That causes the force- field to form if anything hits our way. I turn back to Kurt again. I see him running out of the lair. What is going on? Is he okay?

After a minute or so, they were done.

"There, you're fix. Now time to get Carson." Sam say and run off. Kendall did too. I hold embrace Shane into a tight hug. I look around and see the four battling that bastard, but... where did Kurt go? Why did he just stand there and did nothing? What's in his mind? Is something bothering him? I'm worried.

Later that night, I found Kurt sitting on the edge of the Palmwood's rooftop. I was coming alone, I know he only wants to talk to me, and I understand.

"Hey." I walk close to him and stop behind him.

He say nothing,

"Mind of I sit?" He nod slowly and take a shaky breath. I carefully sit on the edge, careful not to fall. I smile at him, but frown as he look at me. His eyes are red and puffy. Has he been crying? "What's wrong?" He takes off his earphone that I didn't know he had it on in the first place.

He gulp and take another shaky breath as he says, " I don't wanna tell you."

"But you trust me, right?" I ask.

"James, it's not that I don't trust you, I do, it's just that... that... it hurts to talk about it."

I nod. " I understand." If something is hurting him, he wouldn't wanna talk about it. Not even with people he trust, I understand, just like it hurt's whenever someone talks about the divorce. " You need some time. I get it." I say and hug him. I kiss his cheek. I then try to comfort him. But as soon as I let go, he fly away from me to the night sky. I really don't care about why he just flew away from my comforts. He needs time.

**Done! How is it? Yay! Shane and James' physical touch is slowly separating! So! What do you think is wrong with Kurt? Review please!**


	12. Their Family Secret Has Been Told

**Sam's POV**

_Knock, knock.**  
><strong>_

Wonder who's at the door at this hour, eh, must be the TV.

_Knock, knock.  
><em>

Or not.

"Well, he's not talking." James say walking out of the room. His extra room, whenever Kurt doesn't wanna sleep in the living room, where his bed is. he use the extra room as his other bedroom.

"What did you do to him?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the screen. I'm watching 'Friends.'

"Nothing, yesterday when we were-"_  
><em>

_Knock knock.  
><em>

We really need to get a doorbell someday.

"Oh yeah, can you get it?" I ask, I'm not gonna get off this couch until the show's over.

The door opens. I don't know who's at the door, and I don't care.

"Hi, Mrs. Richardson, what are you doing here at... 9pm?"

Holy shit! It's mom! He's gonna embarrass me in front of James! I turn to the door and saw her walking in and I try to get off and run, or dive behind the couch. Why is she here? But before I can run, she calls me. _  
><em>

"Hi Sammy!" Damn it. I slowly turn around and try my best to smile.

"Hi Mommy. What are you doing here?"

"What? A mother can't visit her two sons? Now, where's Kurt?"

"In his other room."

"Why? Is he sick?"

"No, he just wants to be alone."

"So, Mrs. Richardson, would you please, sit." James offer and she sits on the couch and pull me down for a hug.

Don't get me wrong. I love my mom, it's just that, she's a bit strict and , since she's here, I have to be a good boy.

She let go of me."So, how are things?"

"Good." I answer awkwardly. Yet, things are normal, usually, but ever since the day James and Shane made that wish, things got fucked.

"That's good."

"How are your friends?" Mom ask James.

"Good, power has been improving, mostly, mine's, all that."

"How's Kurt?" She then ask me.

"Same as always." I answer, he is, except for yesterday.

"Has he found anyone special yet?" Yep, Mom wants to know, since my dad thought Kurt will never find anybody until he learn how to trust. But Mom was doubting him that he will find someone. And that someone is right next to my mother.

I nod.

"Oh really? Who?"

I say nothing. Mom is a bit of a homophobic. If she knows, then she either yell at me for no reason, while she thinks Kurt is an innocent lost boy of hers. Sometimes, she loves Kurt more than me.

"Sam, is it someone I know?"

I nod.

"Is it Carla?" I try to hold in my laughter. Really? Carson's little sister? She's like 16.

I shake my head.

"Then who?"

"Next to you." I fake a cough, hoping she didn't just hear me. But she did. She turn to James and he just grin and wave. Then she turn to me.

"Are you gay too?"

"Mom, it's not what you think!" I burst out. "James was Kurt's very first true friend, you know that, and he's the only one who was able to fix him from his misery!"

"I thought he was fixed a long time ago."

"No, it was trapped, now it's free because of him. Kurt is happy. He's the only one Kurt truly trust. Oh hey, look at the bright side, you beat dad in the little bet!" I try to grin. "Let Kurt explain. You always let him tell his story an you trust him."

"How about you?" She ask flatly.

"I found nobody."

"Good, because no real son of mine will be gay."

"But mom, I'm not, and I will never be."

"You better not, Perry. Because you will have to deal with your father if so."

Mom, please! Don't ever call me Perry! It's not my name! Okay, it is. My middle name. Before birth, Mom and Dad didn't know what the gender I was gonna be and they didn't wanna find out until birth, so they named me 'Sam' but then after birth, dad end up changing his mind and wanted to call me 'Perry.' So, yeah, that's me. Samuel Perry Richardson. None of my friends know my middle name except for Kurt and Carson, who is not my friend anymore.

I look over at James and he wasn't shocked or anything. Does he know? Did Kurt tell him?

"You're not surprise?" I ask.

"Dude, I already know your middle name is Perry." James say.

"How?"

"The night before Kurt's birthday, when you... you know." He's trying to keep it safe for my mom. Good. I don't need her to find out that I got drunk. She will be pissed.

"So, you're okay with Kurt being with James?" I ask my mom.

"I'll have a change of heart after I hear his side of the story."

All three of us just sit on the couch in silence, waiting for one of us to start talking. "I'm gonna go see how your brother is up to." Bad idea mom. Bad idea. I watch her stand up and walk to Kurt's room. "Aw! Poor baby!" I feel neglected now.

Later...

She believe him. She understand Kurt's reasoning and had a change of heart, like always. She's not a homophobic anymore, well, not to James and Kurt, anyways. For everyone else, Mom's disgusted.

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

"DO you think fate's just doing this just to help us understand true brotherhood?" I ask

"No, I don't think so." Shane answers, still thinking.

"Then what is it? What are we missing? How did our conflict? What is the real reason our annual fight is happening?"

"I have no idea!" He say in frustration.

Right now, my brother and I are pacing around, thinking of the conflict that started it all, so our twin wishing thing can disappear, because right now, Shane doesn't feel like himself. I don't know how or why. He doesn't know himself. Yet, the physical part is already gone since last night, meaning we're close. But he need to stop all this empathy thing. It's hurting us in the inside in a , and the telepathy. Or maybe we still want it. It seems useful.

'_Yeah, it is useful, but I can hear every, and I mean EVERY single thought of yours._'

'_True._'

"Hey guys, I think I know why you guys were fighting annually." Logan say.

We stop and look at him. We sit on the orange couch.

"The fighting always happen on the same day as your parent's divorce." Kendall say.

I look down, sad. Same with Shane. I'm hurt.

"Is is, isn't it?" Carlos ask.

"The day of the abuse." Kurt mumble. I look up, alarmed. Kurt! No one was suppose to know! Really, no one knows about the abuse except for me, Shane, our parents, and Kurt. Sam nod. He knows too? Great! Not what I want! I hear Kendall, Carlos, and Logan gasp a bit.

"Who got abuse?" Logan ask in shock.

"Our mom." Shane answers sadly. "By our dad."

"And that's why they got a divorce?" Carlos and we nod.

"Also... that;s the same day when Shane and I had our very first serious argument.

"Your dad abuse your mom, right?" Sam ask.

Shane nods. "It was suppose to be a secret no one knows about. No one ever wanna talk about it."

"It hurt's too much." I add.

"I've been able to get it out of my head." Yeah, after I told him I hate him. I didn't mean it, yet it sounded like I meant it.

"So that;s why James get all sensitive when someone mention about your dad or the divorce, because your dad can't be trusted anymore?" Sure, you can say that Kendall.

"We're sorry James. We didn't know." Carlos say.

"Yeah, sorry buddy." Logan add.

"You too Shane." Kendall say. "I'm sorry you guys have to deal with all that."

"I can't believe you guys were able to a secret for almost a decade." Kurt say.

"You did too."

"Which one?"

"It's the one when you... wait... no, it wasn't. Never mind."

"I know, but it hurt's be too." Kurt mutter, staring at nothing. "Five years." But quickly shake his head and look back at me.

Kendall spoke. "James, Shane, if there's something that's bothering you guys, just tell us. Even if it hurt's or not. Even if it's a secret meant to be kept hidden. Just tell us if you can."

"Everything will be okay." Logan say.

" I love you guys." Shane smiles.

"We love you too."

Shane might feel better, but I'm still hurt. Usually, everything will be okay, just by talking, but right now, I feel hurt, still. I stand up off the couch and walk out the door to somewhere where I can think of to solve all my problems... for now at least.

"James, where are you going?" Kurt ask.

"Going to get myself some shots." I answer not turning around.

"You hate injections." Logan says.

"Yeah, not those kinds of shots." I mutter and walk out the door.

**Done! How was that? Sorry it's short. Is it? Yeah, well, review! What do you think will happen next! Review! Later!**


	13. Nightmare Becomes Reality

**Sup guys? Anyways, this chapter will be a bit sexual, but I always keep it safe, but nothing else. So it's safe! Enjoy! Oh remember, you can review any of my chapters at any time! Okay!  
><strong>

**Kurt's POV  
><strong>

"Ahhhh! Let me go! LET ME GO!"

"How long as it been?" I ask

"An hour and twenty minutes." Logan say.

What are we doing right now? Well, pinning James on Shane's bed by sitting on him, just so his powers won't start flying around. That would cause huge trouble, with his atom powers, you know. That thing is not gonna stop just by hitting a wall or an inanimate object. It has it hit a person and it will never stop 'til it hits somebody. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Sam and I are trying to hold James down as he struggles out. Failed.

"How long was I out of control until I pass out?" Sam ask.

"I don't know, about two hours. How many drinks did you gulp down?" I ask annoying.

"I don't know."

"I feel so tired." Shane complain sitting on the floor. "Hey, he better not puke of my bed."

"We should have locked him in the closet." Kendall say.

"Hey, let's do that." Carlos say getting off of him.**  
><strong>

"Dude, he just passed out." Shane say. No wonder the screaming stops.

"Well, let's go play video games, you guys." I jump off of James and walk out the door with the others following. Let James alone to drunken slumber. Then I ask the guys, "Why do you guys think he got drunk in the first place?"

"He was in pain." Shane explain. "I mean, after we discuss about our parents and after telling you guys, about it, it hurt's him, bad, but I was surprise this time he didn't start crying."

"That's a new one." Carlos say. After we all got down, Logan grab the four controllers.

"So, who gonna play?" He ask and Carlos, Kendall, Shane and I raise our hands. Logan smile and passes the controllers to us.

"I want the platinum controller!" Kendall hollers.

"No, I want it!" Carlos argues.

"No, I want it!"

"You got it last time!"

Logan roll his eyes and decide to give me the platinum controller. Yay. And he give the two the regulars and give the last one to Shane.

"Hey, what made you drink?" I ask Sam.

"Carson." he answers. Oh yeah... right.

Later...

"Kurt! Can you get up here?" I hear James ask from upstairs. Hey! He's awake! I was on the couch watching Sam play. It was his turn after me, so I gave it for him to play. I stand up off the couch and take the slide upstairs and about to enter Shane, Kendall, and Logan's room, but then he calls me again, "Kurt!"  
>He's calling me from his room. Okay. I walk to the door and open it up.<p>

But when I did, I couldn't find him in there. Where is he? "James?" I call.  
>I walk to his bed, but stop when I hear the door close behind me. My head swish around and saw James standing there grinning at me. "Hey."<p>

"Hey, you need me for something?" I ask.

"Yeah..." He say locking the door. What's going on? What is he gonna do to me.

I'm scared now. "You're still drunk. We're not doing it." I can tell. He's not acting like himself for a minute there.

"No I'm not." Well, he stop slurring. "What's wrong baby?" He ask walking slowly up to me. I look up at him, slowly backing away but I trip and fall back on his bed. He wrap his arms around my waist and pull me back up.

"I love you." Okay, he's acting like his normal self. Okay, I'm good. I smile and lean up to kiss him.

"I love you too."

"I know you do. Now, strip." He whispers in my ear.

"What?" I ask backing away a bit. Did he just ask what I just think he ask?

"You heard me, now strip."

"What did you do last night?" I exclaim. If he knows, and remembers, then I know that this is the real James. If so, then I'll listen to his every demand. If it's the drunken James who wanted to do this. Then I will turn my back. Okay, I guess we can, since he will understand and remember what happen to him... uh us.

"Well, I was up the club... drink about two shots- just two, no more, I swear! Then I saw a couple doing it, and it reminds me of us." He smiles. Aw, that's so sweet and disturbing. "So?" He pull me back in his embrace. "You wanna do it?" He whispers.

I nod. Why not? It's gonna be fun. "Will you hurt me?"

"Now why would I hurt you? I love you too much to harm you in such a way... besides." Yep he's himself. "I don't want you to feel what I did once... with him." He then shudders a bit.

"Too late." I mumble sadly, trying to sound inaudible.

"What'd you say?" He ask

"Nothing." I quickly answer and back again and he let me go.

He smile and take his shirt off. I'm not attracted to his body like all girls and gay people do. I just like him for him. He pull his pants down, step out and kick it to the side. Now he's just standing there in his boxers, looking at me and smirk. "Strip, boy."

I take my shirt off, and that's all I did. Nothing else.

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something?" He ask.

" I'm not taking it off."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." I hum and shrug a bit, pretending I have no reason for not taking off my pants.

"Fine, If you're got gonna, then..." He grab me by my waist and lift me up as I scream. He plop me on his bed and I lay there as he climb up on me. "I'll have to make you."

"No James, NO!" I laugh as he undo my belt and pull down my pants. He look me in the eyes and crash his lips on mine's. We kiss passionately. Our tongue battle for dominance and he let me win the little war.

I suddenly feel something, like a hand slowly making its way down.

"James?" I stop the kiss.

"Hm?" He pull me back in and moans.

I pull back. "What are you doing?"

He ignores my question. "You are so cute."

I smile and blush a bit. "Oh, James, you little- OH FUCK!"

"Stay calm, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." He wants to have a little fun, and I allow it, but I didn't expect him to do this!

"Just, please, don't. Stop." I beg. Gasping.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt you?"

"No, but get that finger out of there!" I demand.

He obey, but when he start moving, I stop him and let out a sharp hiss, closing my eyes tight.

"What's wrong, Am I hurting you? I'm sorry, let me... uh..." Okay, that's better, I don't know what he just do, but it's better. I sigh in relief. "There, now, do you mind turning around?" I open my eyes and they bug out.

"What?"

"Or do you want me to turn around?"

"James, I'm not a virgin." I tell him.

"So? Me either."

"Carson stole your virginity and you're not scared?" I freaked out. IS HE CRAZY?

"I was... not anymore... What's the matter?"

"James, please don't do this."

"Okay, well, why don't you do it to me?" He turn around and lay on the bed while he lift me up and I sit on his back. I didn't do anything. I'm just stare at the back of his head, giving him a 'Are you crazy' look. He glance over his shoulder at me. "What's the matter, baby?"

"I am NOT touching where that bastard fucked you!" I scream.

"Then let me do it to you!"

"NO!"

"Come on! It's not like your girlfriends ever have to deal with this!"

"I never had a girlfriend." I lower my voice.

"Then...?"

"You're the only one I ever dated, ever."

"But... you said you're not a virgin." And when he says that, my eyes started to sting. Should I tell him? Of why I don't want to do it? I trust him, but I just can't. I mean I can't hide this from him anymore! Not like I want to.

"I know." My voice softens. My eyes water.

"Then..."

"The five-year secret."

"What secret? Is that why you run off and stay on the rooftop alone? Because the secret is coming back to you?" I nod. No one knows about it except Sam. That's it. I was able to keep it to him, but I couldn't. Once he did, he promise NEVER to tell anybody. Not even Carson. "What happen to you Kurt?"

"What do you think?" I ask, choking on the sobs that about to happen.

James say nothing but stare at me sympathetically.

Sam knew, he just pretend to forget when it was about to slip. I pretend to not know what the hell he's talking about. I tell him and he knows exactly who did it to me. It happened about a few days before Sam's family adopted me.

"Once you live in a box, you found yourself beat and... and..." I can't even say it anymore. I mean, I was able, until now. I mean the day when James and Shane found Carson and I saw him hurting James, something triggers. I didn't know what it was, but all I could think of then was to beat the crap out of him. But when we saved Shane a few days ago, we entered, but once I step foot on that lair again, I picture what happen the last time I step foot there. What happen to James. That's when I picture myself being that way. That's why I just stop and stare, not doing anything else. And, I run out of that lair. Oh yeah, and Sam, he knows he did it. It was his classmate, his annoying classmate named Kevin. Along with his buddy Ash and John. Those 17 year olds in 9th grade got some nerves back then. I was only 15! See, that's why I know how it feels when I told James that it ripped him apart. It feels literal. Even if it is or not.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't... I didn't know."

"It's fine." It's really not.

"Does anybody else knows about this?"

"Just Sam, and his parents. That's it."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>"Okay, nothing just happened last night. Nothing just happened last night." I say, repeatedly to myself while walking on the streets. I'm hungry, and I want a snack.<p>

Then, I heard chattering in the alley. Four voices. Familiar, and it's definitely not any of the guys. I sneak a peek in there and my eyes grew wide. There's Carson, talking and laughing with _them_. NO!

"Well, see ya guys later, it's nice to meet you again."

"Well, see you later little buddy." It's Kevin! He ruffles Carson's curly hair and turn around. I try to turn hide, but it's too late. "Wait a minute... Kurt?"

Shit, how does he know my name? Actually, I have a couple of questions in my mind.

How does he know my name?

Why did they come back?

How did they know Carson?

"Hey! It is Kurt!" I hear Ash say

I slowly walk in cautiously, hoping it will be safe.

"Well, you guys have fun now, gotta go home." Carson say, walking out of the alley, leaving me alone with the three. How old are they now? 21? Still in school? Of course. If they are 17 and in 9th grade, then they are still in High School at this age. Retarded delinquents.

"Sup?" Kevin ask

"What do you want?" I ask. I was expecting to be afraid and being a big wuss right about now, but I feel somewhat pissed.

"Nothing much." John shrugs. "Thanks to Carson, we found you."

"How did you guys know Carson?"

"We went to school together, duh! Sam doesn't know we're buddies." Well, that answers all my three questions.

"Why did you guys do it to me?"

"Do what?" Kevin ask.

"Rape me. You guy's raped me!" I scream. Fire in my eyes.

"We do that to all the homeless teens back then, you were our first victim. Oh you little wuss. You didn't even use your powers to protect yourself. Oh wait, you did, but luck for us, we are fire too. And still are!"

If I remember correctly, all of them are fire, but one of them has super strength, one of them have flying, and one has speed, so I have no advantage.

I try to run away, out of here even, but John uses his super speed to get pass me and block the exit. I try to get pass, but he keep blocking. I fly away but Kevin fly up too and was able to catch me and drag me back down. I try using my fire powers on both, but no effect. See what I mean by me having a disadvantage with them?

Ash smile slyly and grab me away from Kevin, turn around and throw me to the wall. And that's when the memory came back to reality.

**James' POV**

"Oh my God, today was the best day EVER!" Carlos exclaim.

"Why? Because you get to see Kelly burn Gustavo's ass multiple times?" Kendall ask. "And Logan and Shane has to water him, like plants? And he fainted and fall down the stairs?"

"No."

"That never happened." Logan say. "But you wish it did."

"Yeah, it will be hilarious!" Carlos laughs.

"The Jennifers finally kissed you and let them hang with them?" I guess.

"Yes!"

"Wow, well, I had a hard time with Jo and Lucy." Kendall frown.

"Ooh, Love triangle." Shane say. "Sorry about that buddy. I'll take Lucy off your hands."

"No thanks."

I open the door to 2J and we were all blabbering around until we step in and found the apartment had been trashed.

"What happen?" I ask looking around. A couch is upside down, stuff's all around, a pillow had been ripped. Our displayed toys that were on shelves are on the floor. Skateboards in the middle of the room, and a cushion off the couch and on the tables.

"Do you think someone thrown a party without us?" Carlos ask jealously.

"This is not caused by a party." Logan say.

"Then who did it?" Shane ask.

I look around for the person who did this. Wonder how Mrs. Knight and Katie is handling this. Wait, they're not home. Then I saw someone moving behind the couch and saw Sam plopping and lay there on the couch, grab a pillow near him, cover the back of his head, screaming.

"Sam! What happen?" I ask. I think he just got all is anger out just by trashing this place. That's the first time. If he trashes a place, that means he's way beyond pissed and very upset at the same time. He went crazy and did this.

He lift his face up and look at me. His face red, full of anger in his eyes. I can tell that's eyes of murder. He wants to kill somebody. He jump off the couch and run to us. He grab Logan and Shane by the back of their collars and pull them out the door yelling. "COME WITH ME!"

"Well, time to clean the mess up." Kendall sighs. "Anyone helping me?"

"Not I." Carlos walk away and out the door, maybe to the pool to find the Jennifers.

"No thanks." I say and walk upstairs. He has super speed, he can do it himself.

I open my bedroom door and froze. There is Kurt, laying on my bed, back away from me. Shaking a bit. I walk over to the other side of my bed to look at him. He's all bruised up. He's crying again, hard this time. Tears sliding nonstop on his wet cheeks. His mouth opens. I can tell he wants to scream. But only the sound of sobs can be heard. He's sobbing so hard that he's close to hyperventilating. What happen to him? I need to know. Is this Carson's fault? No idea, but I gotta find out. I lay on my bed and wrap my arms around his broken form. As I think that he's calming a bit, I slowly sit up with him in my arms. He chokes and start to sob again. **  
><strong>

**Done! OMG! I can't believe them! Hm? Do you think it's all Carson's idea? I mean, he's great at plans, but this might not be his work. He might not know and he will never EVER let Kurt or Sam get hurt. So what do you think? Does Carson really knows about what they did to Kurt in the past and the event just happen? Sam knows. That's why he calls Shane and Logan out to try to get them since well, you know.**

**Oh, I feel like I'm doing a bit of a pattern, you know, one chapter with Kurt and James, one with James and Shane, another with Kurt and Sam. You get it! So, what do you think the next chapter will be?**

**Well, review! I expect like 3 or 4 reviews this time for the next chapter!**


	14. Blast from the Past

**Shane's POV**

"I don't do murders. I don't do murders. I don't do murders." Logan say to himself.

Sam scoff. "You're not gonna murder them. You're just gonna make them unconscious long enough for me to beat the living hell out of them."

"That is _murder_!" Logan retorts.

'_Kurt? Are you okay? What happen to you? Who did this to you? Please stop crying._' I hear a voice in my head. Is that James? Yep it's him. He's talking to Kurt. Or trying to. I mean, I can hear everything he's thinking in his mind. This is annoying! But it seems like it helps. Wait, I thought the twin wishing thing is gone for good. Well, it looks like the physical part is gone and I guess the empathy is slowly drifting away too. Wait, did James just say Kurt is crying?

"Sam? What happen to your brother?" I ask.

"I can't tell you. I'm too pissed off."

Well, if I can't get the information from him, I gotta get it from James. So I sent him a telepathic message. '_James, can you hear me?_'

_'Yeah, I can hear you.'_

'_What's going on?'_

_'Someone hurt him Shane. He's broken.'_

_'What happen?'_

_'I don't know! I just came in my room and saw him laying on my bed, sobbing hard. The only evidence I can find are the bruises around him. That's it. He wouldn't talk. He's not tellin' me what happen!' _

Hm, Okay, if Kurt only has bruises on him, that means he got punched and kicked. Nothing much. But if that happened to him, that means he shouldn't be in tears. He always fight back if people are trying to beat him up. But since he is crying, that means there's more to the story. He's broken inside. Not the outside._  
><em>

_'Anything from Sam?' _James ask._  
><em>

_'No, he's too pissed off to give me any information.'_

_'Sparks around him?'_

_'Yeah, and his fist, it looks like it's about to electrocute Logan and me. Anyways, all I know that he wanted to murder somebody who did this to Kurt.'_

_'Is it Carson? I bet it is!'_

_'It's not Carson. That's all I know for now.'_

_'Okay. Hey that reminds me, after you guys are done beating and murdering someone who did this to my boyfriend, would you guys buy me a new phone?' _Oh yeah, Carson threw his against the lair wall and busted it._  
><em>

_'Okay bro, will do.'  
><em>

_'Thanks'  
><em>

"We're here." Sam says. I look around and saw that we're in the alley. But no one is there. "Okay, now where are they?"_  
><em>

"Hey look, no one is here." Logan say and grab my arm. " Let's go Shane."

"Not so fast!" Sam yelled. "One of you check the lair."

Logan groan and let go of me. He walk over to the lair door about to open it as Sam hide in the corner and poke his head out the entry, looking around.

"Logan? Shane?" Sam calls with a low, warning, quiet voice.

"What's up?" I ask and he turn around to us.

"Make the big wave." He whisper. "Now." He runs back in and into the lair. I was about to follow him, not knowing what's going on, but then Logan make a huge wave and the whole alley is underwater. The water flows out with a big splash. I stare at him and them stare at the door. The door was still open ajar. It looks like Sam didn't have time to close it all the way when the wave hits. The water is still flowing in. I look back at Logan and see his eyes lower. I follow his gaze from behind me and there I saw three guys, about their early 20s, laying there on the ground. I look back at the lair and see Sam twitching, standing there glaring at the three. "Okay, next time, wait until I shut the door completely." He tell Logan and run to the guys, using all his power to punch and kick them! Is he insane?

"Sam? Who are they?" I ask

"The guys who did it to my brother!" He scream as he kick them. "You guys can go home now. I'll be staying here kicking their asses and wait for Carson to arrive. Okay, good for me. Now it's time to go buy James a new phone.

**Kurt's POV**

I shift uncomfortably, unable to sleep. I don't feel right sleeping alone. Although, I'm not alone. James is sleeping on Carlos' bed, while he sleeps on the couch downstairs. No, wait, Kendall took the couch while Carlos took his bed. I'm trying to best to feel comfortable on James' bed. Yet, it is, it's just that I think I'm having a nightmare. Maybe it's not a nightmare. A memory? Maybe... I'm having repeated memories!**  
><strong>

_Dream  
><em>

_1996/ Age 3  
><em>

_"Kurt! Come meet Annie!" I remember Mom calls me down. I was playing with my toy cars and blocks to go downstairs. Then I remember Dad scooping little me into his arms as I laugh and he lift me up and pretend I was flying and he got me downstairs. He stop and got me down right in front of the door as I look up at some teenage girl, blond hair tired back and brown eyes.  
><em>

_"Mommy and I are going to be working all the time, okay? Now you be a good little boy and listen to Annie, okay?" Dad said.  
><em>

_"NO!" I whined and run upstairs to hide from her. Before I knew it, we were playing hide and seek and my parents were out.  
><em>

_2004/ Age 11  
><em>

_"Can I drop out?" I kept asking and asking my parents.  
><em>

_"For the last time, Kurt, no." Mom said trying to take a phone call in the kitchen.  
><em>

_"But I hate middle school! All my teachers hate me!"  
><em>

_"Kurt, it's only been three weeks."  
><em>

_"Can I be home-schooled instead? Annie can home school me!"  
><em>

_"That's nice dear." I don't think he just hear what I said. " Go ask your father."  
><em>

_"Fine." I groaned and walk to the living room where Dad is summing up money and balancing his checkbook or something. "Dad, can I-"  
><em>

_"Whatever it is, go ask your mother."  
><em>

_"But mom just said-"  
><em>

_"Then go ask Annie." _

_"But she's not here."_

_ "Here's a phone." He said throwing me the phone. I sigh and dial Annie's number and ask her to home-school me. Unfortunately, she wouldn't let me cut school.  
><em>

_A few months later  
><em>

_"So, how has school today little buddy?" Annie ask after picking me up from school. I jump in the passenger's seat and buckle my seat belt.  
><em>

_"Eh," I replied. " Good, I guess, Ralf got suspended after kissing someone in the halls. Gross."  
><em>

_"PDA in a middle school? That's a new one."  
><em>

_"I know, and Mrs. Burns gave me an F on a math test. I don't get it! I studied so hard!"  
><em>

_"I know you did buddy. Hey, when we get home we can have some ice cream and play video games like we do every Friday night. Or maybe a movie." _

_"That would be awesome!" I smiled "Man, I love you Annie. You're like the best nanny I had ever had, yet, you're the only one I ever had and it will stay that way forever! Right?"  
><em>

_"Of course!" She grinned.  
><em>

_The ride was silence as I daydream about random stuff. Until I saw a car on the road heading our way, about to hit Annie's side. My eyes grew. "Annie." I try to warn her.  
><em>

_"Yes Kurt?" She asked, not taking eyes off the road. The car was moving faster and faster and I scream her name and that gave her attention and without thinking, she block me and cover me up with her body and then everything went black.  
><em>

_Beep, beep, beep.  
><em>

_"Ugh, what happen?" I asked opening my eyes and remembering myself in the hospital. I remember my parents were there.  
><em>

_"Kurt! Baby, you're okay!" Mom hugged me as I hiss at the pain I'm feeling.  
><em>

_"What's going on? Where's Annie?"  
><em>

_"Kurt, we don't know how to tell you this." Dad started. "But Annie, she's gone."  
><em>

_"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?"  
><em>

_"Sweetie, do you remember what happen before you got send here to the hospital?" Mom asked.  
><em>

_"Yeah, Annie was picking me up from school, we talked and a car was heading her way and she blocked me. I'm glad she protected me from being hurt and- wait... " And that's when I get the message. "No, this can't be true."  
><em>

_"It is honey." My mom said, about to tear up.  
><em>

_"No! She can't be! Dad! Tell me it's not true! Tell me Annie is not dead." I cried.  
><em>

_"I'm sorry, Kurt, but-"  
><em>

_"NO!" I screamed. "I want Annie! Why does she have to go!"  
><em>

_"Kurt listen, she sacrifice her life for yours."  
><em>

_"We can find you another nanny."  
><em>

_"But I don't another babysitter! I want Annie!" I cried, tears streaming hard.  
><em>

_And for that, a few weeks after, I got home. I stayed in my room, refusing to go out.  
><em>

_2005/ Age 12  
><em>

_"Dad, would you play with me?" I asked holding up a baseball bat and a ball.  
><em>

_"Sorry son, but I have a meeting with my boss." He said fixing his tie in front of a mirror. I sighed and walk downstairs to find Mom in the living room.  
><em>

_"Mom, can you play with me?"  
><em>

_"Sorry honey, I have a lot of taxes to do."  
><em>

_"Can you at least drive me to the batting cage to play with Morgan?"  
><em>

_"Sorry Kurt."  
><em>

_"That's all you guys ever do is work, work, work! You guys never have time to play with me!"  
><em>

_And for that, I felt really mad, stressed out, and neglected that I had no choice but to get away from here, "Fine, you know what, I'm leaving. I'll go live with Uncle Stan and Aunt Emily!" I yelled and without saying a word, I run upstairs to my room and pack everything I need, including a journal Annie gave me for my 9th birthday. And that's when I run out the door with my luggage and to my parents limo.  
><em>

_"Where to?" The limo driver asked._

_"To Los Angeles!"  
><em>

_Later...  
><em>

_I knock on the door to my uncles and aunts house and Aunt Emily answers the door. I give her a warm smile. "Hi Aunt Emily."  
><em>

_"Oh Kurt! Hi! Please, come in." I walked in and place my luggage on the stairs. "So what brings you here?"  
><em>

_"My nanny died and mom and dad wants me to stay here with you." I answered, lying a bit. "So, where's Uncle Stan?"  
><em>

_"Haven't you heard? He died on a heart attack." She replied the whisper looking up. "Rest in peace Stanley. Anyways, I married to a nice fine man. I hope you two will get along just nicely." She said and usher me to my new room._

_A while later, I met my new uncle. He seems nice at first, but get on his nerves, that's when he gets pissed off.  
><em>

_2007 Age 14  
><em>

_After a year of pain and torture from that bastard. I had had enough! I mean, he made me clean the house, acting like I'm Cinderella! And he hits me whenever I disobey or breaks something, even how little it is! And then my powers came in and I used it on him, he was in flamed and uses his water powers to make me unconscious so he can beat me up and I became perverted because of him! I can't believe I lived here!  
><em>

_"Kurt! Come back here!" Uncle yelled.  
><em>

_"NO!" I scream back and fly up and sit on the top of the tall bookshelf.  
><em>

_"Come down here before I kick your ass!"  
><em>

_"Fine! Come get me! Try to kick my ass from here! You asshole!"  
><em>

_"Okay, that's it you little son of a bitch!" He climbed up the bookshelf, about to get me but I flew away. But he got me and grab my arm and pull me down as I try to burn his hand. "Ow! Stop that!" He scream. I struggled to run away, but he threw me down to the carpet and punched me across the face. "Tell Emily about this and you are dead!" He let go of me and I struggle to stand up. "Now, clean the mess up." He says pointing to the small bloodstain on the carpet and the books scattered across the floor._

"No." I said.

_"What was that?" He growled.  
><em>

_"Are you deaf and stupid? I said no!" I yell.  
><em>

_"What is going on here?" Aunt Emily ask walking to the living room to see the mess.  
><em>

_I opened my mouth about to speak, but uncle said. "Kurt was flying clumsily again."  
>I rolled my eyes. "Now Kurt, be a good boy and clean up your mess."<br>_

_"No! Stop telling me what to do! You know what! I don't give a damn about what you tell me! I'm not listening to a piece of shit like you! Because I rather have my ass being kicked out the door than to live another day with a fucking bastard!" I screamed at my Uncle.  
><em>

_Aunt Emily gasped. "Kurt! Who taught you to say words like that?"  
><em>

_"Who the hell do you think?" I ask still facing my uncle, eyes filled with rage and my whole body boils. I flew upstairs and pack all my things into my luggage and after I was done, I flew back down and give one more look at the two and the living room. Aunt Emily was staring at me in worry as for the uncle, he was just staring at me and I can tell he had a small evil smirk on.  
><em>

_"Break one more thing and you're ass will be out that door before you can count to three." Uncle said. I glare at him and grab a vase from the table near the door and dropped it and it shattered into pieces. "Okay, that's it you son of a bitch!" He scream and run after me, but I run out the door and flew out to wherever and that is in the giant box in the alley.  
><em>

_2008/ Age 15  
><em>

_'Fuck my life! My life sucks! I want to die! I wish there's a miracle. I hate this place!' I wrote in my journal. I miss my mom and dad! I miss Annie. I miss my old life! I feel like going back! But I can't. They don't like me! If they do like me they would have stopped me from running away and would play with me and push their scheduled to spend some time with me! 'Why was I even born?'  
><em>

_I heard a rustling noise I stop writing and poke my head out of the box. I put the journal down and see three guys. They saw me and I tried to hide. They somehow got me out of the box and threw me to the wall.  
><em>

_"Kevin? What are you doing?" One ask.  
><em>

_"What do you think I'm doing to this little wuss?" He asked.  
><em>

_"I'm not gonna go back to the Juvenal Detention Center." One said. "How about you Ash."  
><em>

_"Oh hell no!"  
><em>

_"Wha- what are you doing?" I asked, stammering, shaking in fear.  
><em>

_"Don't worry, this will only hurt just a bit." Kevin said. " John, got the condoms?" And after he ask that, I quickly try to use my fire powers but no effect.  
><em>

_"Oh you little idiot fire's not gonna work on us." John smirks. I look down and saw Kevin undoing my belt. Oh no.  
><em>

_"No! Please don't do this!" I begged.  
><em>

_"Don't worry you little wuss. This will be fun." Ash whispers and Kevin turn me around. I brace myself for the pain, yet, not knowing how much pain I'll be in, And I got my answer and I scream. Fuck! That hurts!  
><em>

_John covers my mouth and said. "Shh, it will be over soon."  
><em>

_"Oh wow, first timer." Kevin says and I feel him pushing in even harder and I yelp and cry. I beg him to stop, but he wouldn't.  
><em>

_After about three or so minutes, he stop and I fall down to the ground.  
><em>

_"Wow, that was fun." Kevin said.  
><em>

_"I'm bored." John said_

_"And hungry.' Ash added. _

_"Okay, let's go guys." Kevin said then face me. "Look you son of a bitch, if you tell anybody, we will come back and beat the shit out of ya."  
><em>

_"Or do it again." Ash adds and the three walked away. As I hear the footsteps fade, I burst into tears and crawl back into the box and let my misery grows.  
><em>

_A few days after, I got finally got adopted by Sam and his parents. I am so grateful.  
><em>

_2009/ Age 16  
><em>

_"Kurt, something's up. What's the matter?" Sam said sitting on his bed. I just shrugged. "Can you tell me now about why you were in the box." I shook my head. "It's been like a year and you havn't told me. Do you trust me enough to tell me?"  
><em>

_"It's not that easy Sam."  
><em>

_"you got kicked out of your home, that's it."  
><em>

_"No, it's not just it. There's more to the story." I mumbled.  
><em>

_"Look, you've been depress for the past week for some reason and I wanna know. If I don't get the information out of ya, I might have to take you to a psychiatrist." _

_"Sam, please don't make me cry." _

_"Ha, you're funny, Kurt, really. Just tell me." _

_"Sam, it's just that-" I stopped my sentence as I heard a song on the radio. _

_"Kurt-" _

_"SHHHHHH!" I shush him as I listen to the song and carefully listen to the lyrics._ _As the song continues, I think about my life, how it's been. And how miserable and how people, like Sam, don't understand. I collapse to the floor and burst into tears. After the song was over, Sam ask,_

_"Kurt! Are you okay? What happen bro?"_

_And that's when I told him everything that had happened to me, spitting out my true feelings about the song and my life and all that, making Sam speechless, staring at me like I'm crazy._

_"Mom!" He scream "I think Kurt needs a psychiatrist! And a hospital for a STD test!"_

_End Dream  
><em>

I shot my eyes open, about to scream and cry at the memories. But then, I saw James laying on his bed, next to me, wrapping his arms around me. He's awake. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here. Nothing is gonna get you. No one will come near you in harms way." Oh James. I love you._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>_  
><em>

I slept in the lair, waking up at about 9:30. I called in sick just so I can stay here and wait for the devil boy. We need to have a talk. When he open up the lair door to enter, all alone, he stop and see me, glaring at him with my arms crossed on my chest.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" He ask.

"Sit down Carson, we need to talk."_  
><em>

"Okay." He walks over to the couch and I sit next to him. "So, what do you wanna talk to me about?" He stares at me, feeling awkward while I stare at him in disgust. Look at him, the guy who use to be my best friend is now a criminal or murderer to me and the guys, and a fugitive to the police, by homicide the guys. _  
><em>

"I don't know where to start with you." I say angrily. "Oh wait, I think I do. But first off, do you remember Kevin, Ash, and John?"

"Yeah! My best friends! I don't know why you hated them."

"Well, I hated them because they were annoying, but luckily they didn't hurt me because I'm your best friend." I say, voice raising.

"What are you saying?"

"They are bad people, Carson! Bad people!"

He scoff. "What? Pfft! Sammy, just because you hate them, doesn't mean they're bad people."

"Oh really? How did you became friends with them?"

"We were in the same class as them ever since Middle School! Ring a bell?" Oh, right. They repeated 6th grade three times before we got there.

"And they hurt people whoever gets in their way or pisses them off, or just because they just hated them, right?"

"Right."

"Why do you think they never hurt me, even though they hate me because I pisses them off." Carson shrugs. "Because I was your best friend."

"Yeah, and that's why they don't harm you in any way. Thanks me to. Besides they would never hurt any of my best friends, yet you're my only best friend, oh and Kurt too. They know Kurt's by best friend, so, yeah." And when he says that, my blood boils. I can not believe him! He doesn't know! Does he? "Oh, sparks are flying out again. If there's something you wanted to say, say it now."

"Carson, you really think that they never hurt any of your friends before?"

"Yeah, they never hurt you, or Kurt, so-"

"That's where you're wrong!" I burst out, jumping out of my seat.

"Huh?"

"They raped him Carson! Twice!"

"What! I don't believe you!" He yell, standing up also.

"Well, you gotta, because it's true! You said I'm your best friends and you believe everything that's coming out of my mouth!"

"That's- but- I thought- when did it happen?"

"The first time was a few days or weeks before we found him in the box five years ago. Second time was yesterday!" I scream. " After you leave him with them! And that is when they already know Kurt was your best friend! What kind of friend would rape your best friend? HUH?"

He did nothing, said nothing, just staring at me. Shock. Face full of disbelief. And when I was about to give up on him, he says, "Wow, so that's what it feels like when you're friends betrayed and disobeyed you."

Yeah Carson. Now you know how I feel. You were my best friend, but you betray and disobey me and hurt my friends, now, you're feeling my pain with the three. He stands there, frozen. I walk away from him and about to lose the lair door when I hear him scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

After what happen last night, Kendall recommended me to take a walk to clear my head. It always works. James agrees. So I did.

As I did, I saw Kevin, Ash, and John again. Oh no, please! I run into the alley, about to enter the lair and util they trap me. I slide down the wall, wanting to scream. I don't want this! I need James, now!

"Hey!" I hear a voice. They turn around and there I saw was Carson standing right infront of me, glaring at them.

"Hey! Car! How's it going." Kevin ask.

"I know what you guys have done."

"You have?" John ask.

"Come with me." He sighs and the three walks up to him. I see their mouths moving, but I can't make out what they're saying. Before I knew it, there was a big flash of lightning that blinded me. I shut my eyes and when the light disappear, I open my eyes and saw them laying on the ground. I stare and I see a pair of feet walking up to me. I look up and saw Carson holding out a hand. I grab me as he pull me up. "Hey buddy. You alright."

"You- you... you saved me."

"Yeah, what are friends for?" He ask and wrap his arm around my neck. "Now, let's have a talk." He smile and we walk into the lair together.

**Done! Wow! That was long! Anyways! What to do you think. Now, who's childhood you think is more miserable? James or Kurt? You know, James childhood was good until he have to deal with his dad abusing his mom and feel bad that he he thought the good buy he loves had hurt his love one. And for Kurt, you know... run away, life filled with neglect, pain, and misery. So! Tell me what you think! And what do you think is up with Carson? REVIEW!**


	15. Take My Hand

**Hey, whats up? Oh idk if it rains or not in California, but I like it to rain, if you know.  
><strong>

**James' POV**

I woke up by a sudden scream. I shoot up and turn on the lamp, turning my head frantically, looking around the room. Then I see, on my bed, Kurt. He was the scream. I quickly lift up the covers on Carlos' bed and I jump out, running to him on my bed and lay down next to Kurt on an empty space on the bed. I look at him. He's crying again. This time in his sleep. What is he dreaming about? Well, whatever it is, he's with me. He cries even more now! I gotta wake him up! "Kurt! Kurt! Wake up!" I say shaking him slightly. But he's not waking up. I shake with a little more force, but still, nothing. Okay, I give up. I sigh and lay on the bed. I wrap my arms around him and pull him in to my embrace, telling him that I'm here and he's not alone. He stop his shaking and he lay there motionless. I sigh and listen to his heartbeat as my little lullaby. My eyes got heavy and I was about to close them until I felt his body shake. He open his eyes, about to scream and cry again, but once he saw me, he didn't. I give him a sad smile and whispers, "Shh, it's okay. I'm here. Nothing is gonna get you. No one will come near you in harm's way."

Kurt nods and try to go back to sleep, but it seems like he can't.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask softly

"The memories. It's coming back to haunt me." He shakes his body again in fear. The nightmare he just had are his memories?

"It's okay. I'm here. I won't leave you."

"James?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"Tomorrow, can you go to my house and go in the extra room."

"Sure, what for?"

"In there, there's a box. It's a memory box. Look inside. It will explain everything." I nod. I'm not sure what he's trying to tell me, but I'll do it. Yet, I know _everything_ that's going on in his past anyways... or do I?

* * *

><p>I wake up by laughter and giggles. I turn to Kurt and saw he's still asleep. I sit up on my bed and that's when I saw the guys. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos are trying to hide their laughter while looking at Carlos' phone. What did they do? They couldn't hold their laughter longer. Their laugh was so loud that woke Kurt up. He shoot up and look at me.<p>

"What's going on?" He ask and I just shrug. I then saw Shane leaning at the doorway, covering his mouth, trying to hold in a laugh but failed.

"Oh my God!" Kendall laugh. "What are we gonna call this?"

"Sex in bed?" Carlos laugh

"Guys! Delete it!" Shane tries to say but he was laughing so hard. He walks up to the guys.

"What is so funny?" I ask.

"James, look down." Kurt whisper, trying to hide his face, which is now beet red. I look down and saw I was shirtless.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I scream. How did... I was wearing a shirt last night! Kurt looks fine, fully clothes. I lift the covers to see of I'm wearing pants. Luckily, I am. Thank god!

"Hey James, Kurt!" Logan says clearing his throat from laughing but can't stop chuckling. "Did you kids use protection?" He ask and burst out laughing again. Kids? Really? Dude, we're both older than you four! Kurt is the oldest here!

"Ha, ha, very funny Loges." I say sarcastic glaring at the four. What are they looking at?

"Hey James! Do these people look familiar?" Carlos ask showing me a picture on his phone. I lean up closer to see. My eyes widen as I see a picture of me and Kurt, sleeping in bed together. My arms around him. I growl and give them all angry glares.

Shane was the first ones to stop his laughter and stare at me. "James, your eyes are red." Well DUH! He sighs "James, look I was trying to stop them. I know why you were in bed with him. I can feel the sympathy in you for him."

I thought the sympathy part of the wish had vanished.

'_Oh good, his eyes are not creepily glowing red anymore._' I hear his thoughts then he says, "Yeah, I thought so too." Then sent me the telepathic message to me. '_James, I know why you were in bed with Kurt. You were trying to comfort him. He was having a nightmare, a memory, right?'_ I nod and he say. "Look James, I was trying to stop them, but when I came in, they already took the picture and I was mad, but, somehow, their laughs are contagious."

"Uh huh, how now Shane." A way to keep the truth from me.

_'It's true James._' He send to me then say in his mind to himself. _'It is._'

_'Okay, now I believe you.'_ I smile. '_You're a great brother.'_

'_I know_' He grin.

"HELLOOOOO! Earth to James and Shane! Can you guys hear me?" Carlos ask as Kendall wave his hand in front of Shane's face.

"Yeah, we can hear you guys fine." I say.

"Telepathy?" Logan guess and my twin and I nod.

After work, I walk over to Kurt and Sam's house. Kurt gave me his house key. Kurt didn't wanna come home with me. So Kendall told him to talk a walk to clear his head from his memories and I agree so he's took a walk sometimes around three. Yet right now it's five and he's not back yet. The guys didn't tell me he's back or not. I'm starting to get worried. Should I go find him? Maybe I shouldn't. He wanted me to check out his memory box so I did. I got to his house and use the key to open it. When I step in, I saw Sam sitting lazily on the couch watching some TV and eating a bag of chips. I thought he was at work until six.

"Hey."

He look at me and smile. "Hey." And get back to his program.

"Were you suppose to be at the library, working?"

"Yeah, but I call in absent so I could take care of business with the asshole and I found him screaming after I left the lair." He say grabbing the bag of chips and offer me some. I come over and get some out the bag and place them on my hand.

"So, where's Kurt's memory box?"

"In the extra room to the right in the hallways. I thank him and walk into the halls and to the first door on the right.

There's the room empty except for a desk and a stereo a couch and a shoebox under the desk. Okay, maybe it's not that empty. I walk over to the desk and pull the white shoebox out. The top it says in black permanent marker 'Kurt's Memory Box'. I pull the lid open.

There are all four Simple Plan CD's. some pictures, and a red journal, and a sticky note. I reach in and grab the sticky note and read it.

_James, if you found this memory box, please read my journal and listen to the songs carefully. Listen closely to album two and three. You can listen to all four CD's if you want. You're song is the last song in the fourth CD. Oh and some songs remind me of us. Love songs, you know. BTW, I number the albums. Enjoy and understand my pain when you listen and read. _  
><em>Love, your loving boyfriend, Kurt<em>

Wrote this recently huh? Okay. I'll do.

I look down at the albums and saw a little yellow paper on each album. Numbers 1 through 4 in pen. Okay, this might help. I open the first disc and pop it in the stereo. I press play and listen while reading his journal and looking at some pictures of him as a young boy with his babysitter and his parents. I forgot, what's the purpose to this? Maybe it will come to me.

* * *

><p>Oh my God. I can't get this out of my head. Everything in his journal is so... powerful, like poetry. He uses metaphors to explain his pain and difficulties in a way I can't describe. Facing a lot of obstacles, too many to count. And the songs,... how did Kurt lives like this? Still battling in his mind?<p>

"Hey James." Kurt calls walking up the stairs to the rooftop of the Palmwoods where I am, sitting alone

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Eh, better. Walking does help me clear my head. Then I found Carson." Oh no, what did he do to you? "And you know what I found out?"

"What?"

"That retard has a heart." A what? I stare at him, confuse. Did he just told me that the murderer has a heart? Then he started laughing and I join. Yeah, right! I doubt that!

"Yeah... well, I read your journal and listen to the albums like you asked. I listened to all four of them. And all the songs about relationships, I think of us. The jealousy and the break up songs, I don't know, I kinda ignore them."

"Powerful stuff huh?"

"Yeah, you should be a writer."

Kurt chuckles. "Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna have a career. I rather spend time with you." He sighs and look up at the night sky and smile. He stop and look at me. "Take my hand."

"What? What are we gonna do?" I ask and he takes my hand anyways and walk to the edge of the roof! What is he doing? Is he crazy?

"Let's fly." My eyes widen and I look down. I shriek, making him laugh. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall." He assures

"You promise?" I ask and he nod and look up at the night sky again and sing.

"_Take my hand tonight_  
><em> Let's not think about tomorrow<em>  
><em> Take my hand tonight<em>  
><em> We could find some place to go<em>"

I remember this one. This is one of the songs I keep repeating and listening to three times. I think it's about when separation comes, we're not gonna let it separate us. He's singing the chorus. I just love it. Then I join in and we sing together.

"_Cause our hearts are locked forever_  
><em> And our love will never die<em>  
><em> Take my hand tonight<em>  
><em> One last time.<em>"

"You feeling alright James?" Kurt ask. What is he talking about? "Don't look down." Look down? What is he- I look down and I scream. OH MY GOD! This is worse than when Logan flew me up high above the pool and let me go in the stratosphere! When did we start flying?"James! Don't let go!" He's holding my hand and I'm hanging on. I'm gonna fall! As if he reads my mind, he pull me up and wrap his free arm around my waist while his other hand is holding onto mines. I close my eyes tightly. "You can open your eyes now." I open up my eyes and look around me. I'm still in the air. I'm now sitting on Kurt's back. Good! I'm safe.

"Where are we going?"

"What? You don't wanna have a little joyride?" He smiles. Okay! I look down again and see that we are flying over the city. Yellow glowing dots all around, covering the shadows of buildings and skyscrapers Yet, no one is outsides. Usually people in the city wonder around at night.

"What time is it?" I ask

"Almost 9. Strange. Usually at this time people would be out in this part of town."

"It's not a holiday that's for sure. Maybe it's-" I was then interrupted by a sudden drop on my head. I look up and saw that it was a raindrop. Oh no. I gotta warn Kurt to fly back down before the rain hits him and we both fall out of the sky! "Kurt, it's about to rain, fly back down."

"Or I could turn back around."

"Not a good idea."

"You're right. I might fall unconscious before we even make it back." He says and fly back down. We landed on the street on an unfamiliar town "Let's hide." He says and we run to wherever we can find shelter.

I look around and found an alleyway. This better be safe. The rain starts to fall! I look at my boyfriend and saw that he has fall unconscious in my arms. Did he just fly in my arms without me noticing? Oh no!Okay James. Don't panic. Think this through. I got it! I run to the alleyway and turn to the corner for shelter. Good a little roof. I make a fireball and put it on Kurt. He slowly open his eyes and I let him down. He stumbles and I hold him tight in my arm. Forgetting that I still had the fireball floating, I saw my hand is heating up. Okay this is good. This will hold Kurt for a while. Now, I need to give Shane a message so he can grab an umbrella and pick us up for- wherever this is.

Later, Shane came with an umbrella and walk us back to the Palmwoods.

* * *

><p>It's Sunday! Everyone's on a break. We got bored so we decided to play a little truth or dare game. Well, Kurt, Sam, Carlos, Logan, and I are. Kendall is busy with his Lucy and Jo romance drama. Shane is out for a little swim. We got Camille and Stephanie to play with us too. Yet, we found out our little game was really to embarrass somebody, but it has to be real, no lies.<p>

"Okay... Carlos" Camille picks.

"Ya?" He ask excitingly. "Want a dare!" Like always.

"Okay, Do your impression of James."

Okay, now I feel a bit embarrass.

"Before or after he start dating Kurt?" He ask and everyone started laughing except for me and Kurt.

"Before." Sam says

"Okay, James, give me your lucky comb."

"No! Not my precious!" What, am I saying? I'm trying to get rid of my self-absorb-ness. Kurt says he hates people like that. HE thinks self-absorb people are selfish people. So I try to change... for him. Well, I'm trying to here. Progressing. "Ugh, fine." I say and reach into my back pocket. I give the comb to Carlos and he start combing his hair, trying to sound like me, which is horrible!

"Hi, I'm James and I love combing my hair to make it perfect to girls can run over me and love me. Oh, and I love making kissy faces with my boyfriend." He imitates and purse his lips together making kissing noises at me, making everyone laugh and me pissed.

"Stop that!" I yell and snatch the comb out of Carlos' hands and back into my pocket. "Okay, uh Sam?" I wanna embarrassing him now. I know what happen on that day cause of Kurt's journal. It was hilarious, yet that's the only hilarious thing in his journal. "Okay, Sam. Who is your first girlfriend?" And when I ask that, Kurt started bursting out laughing and Sam face got red with anger and embarrassment.

Kurt clears his throat and says, "It was the first day in Sophomore Year, well mine's anyways. Sam was teaching me how to get a girl and he approach this popular girl and tries to play it cool , but instead of complimenting her or ask her out, he said," He stops and end up cracking up again.

So I help him and continue. "He said to the popular girl,' You. Me. Bed. NOW!" And for that, everyone cracks up.

"Yeah!" Kurt tries to catch his breath. "Then after school, they went home to her house and went straight to bed!"

"That perverted bitch." Sam murmur.

"Oh, wow Sam." Stephanie smiles. "How did it go?"

"That perverted bitch." He repeats.

"'Bad' He told me." Kurt says, "But said more about it, but I forgot.

"If she was a bitch, why did you ask him out?" Carlos ask Sam.

"Because at first he thought she was nice and sweet like her friends." Kurt replies. "But found out that she acts like a bitch when her friends aren't around. Meaning she acts bitchy around all her boyfriends."

"And how is she is girlfriend if she doesn't act like one?"

"No idea."

"Wow, what did you guys do-" Logan ask, facing where Sam was sitting next to him, but found him gone. Where did he go?

Then I hear a muffling scream by the couch and saw Sam laying on his stomach, facing down on the couch with a pillow punched to his face as he scream at the top of his lungs, kicking his legs like a child having a tantrum.

I look over to Kurt, wondering if he knows anything. "I wasn't there at that time. All I know is that after school, Sam went to the girl's house, go to her room and about three hours or something, he got home all speechless. Hair messed up, spiked in all direction, shirt and jeans teared, and everything else looks fine."

"Wow, someone had a crazy night." Camille says. "Okay, Logan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You always choose truth!" Carlos say. "Why not dare!"

"Dares can be dangerous. Yet no matter what I pick, I will be in pain. Dares can cause a possible of injuries while Truth can be emotional, depending on the questions."

"Okay, truth it is." I smile.

"Okay." Camille smirks. "Did you picked me with Love Science?"

And after she ask that, Logan stay still. Nothing moves but his eyes looking back and forth from all of us. From me, to Kurt, to Carlos, Camille, and Stephanie. Then Logan stands up and run out the door.

"Well, this game is hurting everyone." Kurt says. "Let's stop."

"Not just yet." Stephanie says. "I wanna know something. Kurt, Why did you pick James as your love partner? What makes him so special to you? What did he do that is so sweet to you that makes you wanna come to him and smack your lips to his?"

Kurt stare at her for a second and turn to me, smiling. "It's kinda a... really long story. Well, not really, but I have to give you guys explanations to why I picked James." And yet, no one knows about Kurt's past except for the five of us and his brother.

"I have time. Please tell us."

"Well... uh... um. I don't know..." He's feeling uncomfortable about all this, is he?

"Don't worry. I'll help you." I smile and kiss his cheek.

Kurt smiles and face the girls and we start the story. Carlos helped too.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

_"Take my hand tonight  
><em>_Let's not think about tomorrow  
><em>_Take my hand tonight  
><em>_We can find some place to go  
><em>_'Cause our heart are locked forever  
>And our love will never die<br>__Take my hand tonight  
><em>_One more time!"**  
><strong>_

This song never gets old. I mean, even though the song is about long distance relationship that will last forever and people will be doubting, I still love it. It reminds me of me and James together. Well, the chorus at least. I just can't get enough!_  
><em>

"Kurt! Kurt! I need your help!" Carson shouts, running to me. I groan. What the hell does he want? I take my earphones out and look up at him.

"What is it idiot?"

"I wanna do a little experiment. But I need your help to do it. Oh, and Shane too."

"Why do you need his help? You hate him."

"I know, but I wanna test something."

"What?"

"I'm not telling you." He smiles and whispers, "But I will give you a hint. I'm testing on who does James love and care for the most. You or Shane."

"Why?" I ask suspiciously. I think he's planning something sinister again.

"Not telling you. But I need you and Shane in the lair in about twenty minutes, okay?"

"Will I get hurt?"

Carson chuckles. "Oh Kurt. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. Have I ever harm my friends?"

"I guess not." I'm afraid to admit that it's true. He never harms his best he still think I'm part of his posy or something. I don't know.

"Yeah, so, meet me in the lair with Shane. I promise that nothing I will do will hurt you or him." Yeah, I doubt it.

Don't promise what you can't keep._  
><em>

**Done! What do you think? Yes! The weekend again! Oh, so what do you think of this chapter, or the last chapter, or whatever! Review please! Looking for 2 or 3 this time! Yet, I'll be updating anyways. Laters!**_  
><em>


	16. Water Balloon Tag

**Hey guys! So this chapter, the guys will have a little childish fun. Just want them to have a little fun before something bad happens. Well, enjoy!  
><strong>

**Shane's POV**

'_Is he there yet?_' I ask.

'_No, not yet._' My brother answers.

I look at my watch, it's six. He should be here. I grab my walkie talkie. "Shane Diamond to Carlos Garcia."

"_Yes, Garcia here._" Carlos says through the walkie talkie.

"Any sight of our target?"

_"No."_

"How about you Mitchell?" I ask.

_"Nothing."_ Logan says.

"Knight?" I call but there was no response. Just some static. "Knight? Kendall!"

_"Oh! Yeah, hey. No."_

"Alright." I say and put the little walkie talkie in my pocket.

What are we doing? Well, we're hiding. Looking out for our target. James is hiding up a tree in the middle of the park. I'm hiding behind a tree near the Palmwoods. Kendall's on the poolside, Carlos is in the apartment looking out the window with binocular, looking for the victim, and Logan is somewhere up in the air. No idea where exactly. We're all using our last names as codename. Except for me and James. We have to use our first and last to identify who's talking.

I hear some static again and I get my walkie talkie out from my pocket, about to speak, until...

_"Hey look, I found Lewis."_

_"Hey Logan, have you seen Shane?"_

_"Palmwoods park."_ Why does he want me?

_"Alright... what are you doing?"_

_"Uh... nothing. Oh, if you want James too, he's in the park also, but up a tree."_

_"Okay..."_

Wonder why Kurt wants me for. I thought he's gonna be looking for my brother.

_"Hey, good thing I kept my mouth shut huh?"_ James laughs.

I roll my eyes.

_"Knight to Shane Diamond. I've just been inform that Garcia and Mitchell just found our target."_

_"This is weird."_ James says.

_"He's heading to the park!"_ Carlos says.

I look around and found Sam behind me. There he is. A smirk creeps on my face. I form a water ball and throw it like a baseball. I see him twitch.

'_Uh... he has a water gun._' James telepathically says.

"Oh shit." I mumble and then I saw Kendall super speed here. Logan flies down.

"Who threw that?" Sam ask getting out his water gun from behind him, aiming it at me.

Kendall grab the water balloon in the bucket next to me. James jump out of the tree. He, Logan and I made a water ball and throw it at Sam.

"Water fight!" Carlos exclaim as he run to the park. We all started throwing and squirting water at each other.

**Kurt's POV**

Wonder what the guys are doing. Found Logan up in the sky with a walkie talkie in hand. Why? **  
><strong>

All of a sudden, my phone chimes. I stop and float in the middle if the sky, getting my phone out of my pocket and saw that I have a text from Carson. I still have is number? Thought I deleted it. Oh, well. I check the message.

_Change of plans. 2morrow, go 2 the lair. Gotta go home to make sure Carla's not pregnant. Shes dating a new guy. Mom's horrified._

Okay then. Don't need to know why. I texted back. _TMI dude._

_Fine, 8er._

I guess I'm gonna ask Shane to come with me tomorrow. I put my phone back and fly back down. When I land, I step on the grass on the Pamwood's Park. I look around for the guys. Yet, I found them running all over the place. Found Sam with a water gun. Kendall and Carlos with water balloons. And Shane an Logan are running around with water balls. But where's James? I look around once more. Looking everywhere. Careful not to get wet. If I get one bits of water on me, I pass out! Wait... Carlos is playing. He's fire and he's wet, but he's okay. How? Should I be cautious? I look up at the sun beaming, blasting light at the park. So... its safe? I've never done this before. I guess the sun's powerful rays hit Carlos skin and he absorb it... so its okay to get wet when it's in the day. Okay! This is great! I know swimming is safe for me and other fire powered people. But never playing water fights. Hey, I never knew how my powers actually work in a fun way, okay. Sigh, I hate my life.

"Kurt! Kurt! Save me!" I hear a scream. I found James, running towards me and got behind me. I look behind me and he's grinning at me. "Hi."

"Hey." I turn back to the front and found a water gun in front of me. There is Sam, smiling evilly at my boyfriend. Then Kendall, Carlos, Shane, and Logan appear by his side holding up either a water balloon for a water ball.

"We're playing water tag." Sam says. "James' it. You wanna join?"

Sure, I guess I can play. If Carlos is able to play, then so can I. "Sure."

"Come on guys! You're not gonna shoot by fire powered boyfriend!" James says. "Are you?"

"Yeah." Carlos says. "I mean, I'm fine. May I remind you that I'm fire too?" The others nod.

Well, time for me to run. I sprint out of the way so they can catch James. I keep running and look back as I see James trying to throw water ball at the others. He got Kendall, surprisingly. (Usually its almost impossible to get Kendall or Shane). Now with Kendall's help, he and James keep throwing water at people. Not sure how their version of water tag works, but I'm pretty sure it's not the same. 'Cause Logan throw a water ball at James and he start to run away from Kendall. Yep, not sure if this is water freeze tag or just tag. I really don't get this.

"Hey Kurt!" James calls and I found him running aside me. "Sup?"

"So, how exactly is this game work?"

"It's like tag except with our little twist. The one who's it have to hit someone with water. Once you get hit, you're it."

"Just like tag."

He nods. "Yeah, and the people who's not it can throw water at the person who is if it's more than one people it. Oh, and for hiding, you can hide from 5 to 8 seconds. Flying is okay, speed is prohibited."

"Okay..." I'm still very confuse.

"Confuse?" I nod. We stop as James yell out. "TIME OUT!" And back to me. "So pretend I'm it. I try to get you. You are allowed to fly, but can't super speed, yet you don't have that power." I nod. "You're allowed to hide, but only for 5 to 8 seconds."

"Okay."

"So, I'm it, I hit you, now you're it, with me. So we both try to get the others, but what if Logan throw a water ball at you? That means you're not it anymore so you try to run away from me again. Got it?"

"Yep." I think I understand. "But can you still hit someone with water if you're flying?"

"Of course! Logan is doing that. He flies up in the air an hit someone with his water ball! We just need to watch out.

"Okay, so what is this exactly?"

"A game that we're too old to play but have fun playing and Carlos was the one who made it up."

"No wonder."

"Okay, ready." I nod. "Okay, TIME'S BACK IN! LET THE GAME BEGIN!" James shout and turn to me. "Now, let's run. Kendall's still it." I start running again.

"Sam is it!" Kendall shouts. I look back and found Kendall and Sam running around chasing people and throwing water balloons at the others. I turn back and found Logan flying up in the air. I was about to jump and fly, to get up to him until I felt something cold and wet hit my arm. I stop and look back.

"Hey bro." Sam smiles, waving. "Kurt's it!" He yells and run away from me. Well, let's see who I can catch.

"Here Kurt." Kendall hands me a water balloon and run off and try to get Logan. Okay, lets see who can I get? Maybe I should help Kendall get Logan.

I fly up and got up to Logan and throw the water balloon at him. HIT! Yes! "Logan's it!" I shout.

Logan stop flying and turn around, floating in the air as he smiles. "Hey Kurt! Good job. Now, let's try to get Carlos, Shane, James." He says an throw a water ball at my brother down below. "There. Sam's not it. Let's go!" I follow him down. All of a sudden, the cold watery liquid hits me again. I look down and found James with Sam's water gun. I fly down next to him.

"Hey, you're not it anymore. Let's run, Kendall and Logan are the ones still it huh?"

"Yep."

"Cool." He says and run.

"Carlos is it!" Logan holler.

"Hey Kurt," Shane calls. "Hey, were you looking for me earlier?"

"Yeah, I was, but tell you tomorrow."

"Okay, but what for though?

"Oh, it's something." I say and he was about to run off again until water splashes from above. I look up and found Logan floating above us.

"Whoa! Two in one shot! Shane and Kurt is it!" He exclaim an fly off.

This is surprisingly fun.

My phone climes again. I pull it out of my pocket and found another message from Carson.

_Hey Kurt. We might have 2 push my plan til another day. Clara's bf is trouble._

Great! Evil will be delayed for a few days for so! Wait...

I texted: _Will I be harm?_

_No silly! Well, bye!_ He text back. I sigh and put my phone back.

Splash!

I'm wet again. Really? Who threw that? That almost hit my phone!

"You're welcome buddy!" Oh Carlos. You're dead. "Oh BTW, get Sam! He's behind you!"

"Here you go." Logan place a water balloon in my hand and fly away. I turn around and found Sam hiding behind a tree. After about two seconds, he run out, I quickly throw the water balloon at him. Yes! Hit!

"Hey! Who told you I was there?"

"Carlos." I reply.

"Let's get him."

"Alright!" I start to go where Carlos went.

"Ah!" Someone screams and everyone freeze."James you idiot!"

I run to where the scream was and found Shane laying on the grass under a tree branch.

"Blame Logan!" James yell.

"What happen?" I ask

"Shane fell out of the tree."

"Yeah! After you throw a water ball at me!" Shane yells.

"Accidental!"

"What? Why is he up a tree?" Sam ask.

James shrugs.

"I asked Logan to fly me up a tree." Shane sits up and hold his left ankle. He hiss. "I think I sprained it!"

"Here," Logan flies down slowly. "Let me heal it."

"Okay."

Logan kneel down and wraps his hands on Shane's left ankle and hold. Seconds later, he let go. "Done."

"Okay, guys." Kendall calls. "It's almost 8."

"We've been playing that long?" Carlos ask and the blond nods.

"Let's go in."

"My mom said its time for dinner guys." Katie calls then walk back to the Palmwoods.

"Ooh, food." Carlos rubs his arms together and run off with James, Kendall, an Logan behind him.

"Oh Sam, Kurt? Wanna join us?" Katie ask.

"Sure, lets go Kurt." Sam says an he walk in with the others as I left Shane up.

"Thanks. So what's up? What's going on tomorrow?"

"Nothing." I say. "I mean, something had been delayed."

"Okay then." He says and walk out pass me.

"If you wanna come." I say in a quiet voice. Not sure if he will. Carson's idea and I was hoping it's something harless. He promise. Right? He better promise no one's gonna get hurt.

"Baby, are you coming?" James ask walking back to where I am. I shake my head vigorously to get my head back to reality. I nod as I run to James. I stop running and walk when I catch up to him and he wrap his arms around me an kiss my cheeks as we head in to the Palmwoods.

**There! Done! So? How was it? Oh, is this chapter too childish? IDK, I just wanna have some fun. Yeah... well, review! Later!**


	17. Mastery Level and Friendly Battles

**James' POV**

Oh wow. Look at the golden locks of his. So luscious, so beautiful. I just love playing with his hair! He's laying his head on my lap. I comb my fingers through his bangs. I let go as I look at him. His ocean blue eyes move up as he blow his hair out of his eyes then grin at me.

"I love it when you play with my hair." He says.

I smile. "I know you do." And I like it when he plays with my hair too... kinda... okay, but only him! No one else!

We're in the apartment alone. Great. This is peaceful. What I want. Just me and Kurt, alone in a quiet place. **  
><strong>

_Swoosh!_ The door swings open. I jump slightly as Kurt turn his head to face the door.

"NO! I think fire is more powerful than electric!" Carlos argues walking in facing Sam.

"No! Electric is powerful!" Sam retorts.

And the silence has been interrupted.

I see Kendall, Logan, and Shane walking in behind them, exhausted. Logan was looking down, pitching the bridge of his nose. Kendall was covering his eyes with his hand, and Shane is rubbing his temple. Getting a headache?

"Who's stronger?" Carlos ask.

"Ask a guy who can't control his powers right!" Sam yells.

"Ahem! What level of mastery are you on?"

"I don't know! This is not a video game!"

"Want Logan to make a machine so you guys can find out?" Shane ask. Kendall put his hand down from his eyes and Logan look up.

"Ugh! LOGAN!" The arguers turn to the smart one.

"Well, technically... electricity can start a fire, depending on-"

Carlos interrupted. "Ha! So fire is more effective!"

"No! Electric! Tell him Kendall!" Sam turns to the dirty blond.

"I'm not part of this." He answers innocently, putting his hands near his chest to surrender, taking one step back away from the two.

"Well, this is fun while it lasted." Kurt tells me and sit back up.

" We'll have a battle!" Carlos suggests. "Whoever can use their powers to attack the others down first is the winner! Logan! Make us a machine that will show us what level of power mastery we're on! "

"This is not Pokemon." Sam roll his eyes.

"I'm on it." Logan says flying up to his room.

"Hey guys!" I call, trying to get their attention. They face me. "You know who can help? Someone who lives at the Palmwoods and is _both_ electric and fire?" Because this little argument is getting ridiculous.

"Good idea. I'll ask Lucy." Kendall smiles and run off out the door. Maybe trying to get out of there. Cause if not the reason, then why would he go to her for help if he has his little Lucy/Jo love drama triangle situation?

"You two are participating!" Carlos points to me and Kurt on the couch. Oh no. This might be a bad idea.

**Logan's POV**

I'm just done building the machine Carlos requested. I call it the Level Mastery! Not sure why I did it. I mean, Carlos and Sam are battling each other to the death! Maybe I should make a chart. Ha, good thing it's only them who's battling. No one else! Right? I'm safe. Wait, did I just hear Carlos said everyone's doing this? Oh no! Just great. Hopefully Kendall will plan something to get out of it. Wait, is Katie doing this? I mean, she's almost 13! Her powers are almost here! Eh, no matter. Kendall can protect her and get her out of it! Luckily, she doesn't know. Yet, thinking twice, it will increase our powers and abilities so we can defend and fight bad guys (Aka, Carson) if necessary.

"Okay! I'm done!" I announce and ask Shane to put the heavy machine as a size of moving boxes. Everyone settled on a couch. "Okay, Carlos, you first." I call an he jump off the couch and stand next to me. I grab the blood pressure strap that I connected to the machine I built and wrap it around his upper arm. I press a green button and wait. Looking at the strap and it slowly shrinks as it restricted his arm.

"Wow, this is like visiting the doctors, huh Logan?" Carlos ask smiling.

"Just stay still." I tell him. He usually can't.

There's a beep and a small hissing sound. I look at the little screen.

"So? What level of mastery am I on?" He ask eagerly.I take off his strap, and yet the information didn't disappear.

"Uh..." Could I tell him? He might have a disadvantage.

_Name: Carlos Garcia_

_Age: 18_

_Power(s): Fire_

_Level Mastery: 8  
><em>

This thing can only go up to 20. If it's 20, you are invincible. If 0 or 1, you're either dead or have no power in you.

"Okay then... NEXT!"

"I'll go." Shane says and stand next to me as Carlos walk back to the couch.

I put the strap on him and press the button.

_Name: Shane Diamond_

_Age:18_

_Power(s): Water, Speed, Strength_

_Mastery Level: 12_

"That's good." I smile.

"Hey! That thing is wrong. I'm almost 19." Shane snap pointing to the screen.

"It shows right now." I say.

"My turn." Kendall raise his hand and stand up for a test.

_Name: Kendall Knight_

_Age: 18_

_Power(s): Electric, Speed_

_Mastery Level: 16_

"Oh wow Kendall! I'm surprise!" I'm really am. Never knew Kendall's level is that high! I thought it's like 13 or something.

"Well, that's what you get for knowing how to do a powerful lightning bolt that blinded in people's eyes... and mines for a few seconds. And it can knock everyone out!"

"At least we're fine." Kurt says. "I mean, that thing usually knocks us out. When it comes from you at least. But Sam will be fine."

"My turn." Sam says and run to me with a big smile on his face. "Maybe my level is way higher than Carlos."

Carlos scoff. "I doubt it." Yeah, right.

"No you don't." I say.

"I know." He pout.

I put the strap on Sam and press the button.

_Name: Sam Richardson_

_Age: 19_

_Power(s): Electric_

_Mastery Level: 11_

"Okay then..." Sam blinks. "I was expecting higher...but... okay." He says slowly and sit back on the couch.

"Kurt? You wanna go next?" I ask.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugs and walk up to me. I get him ready.

_Name: Kurt Lewis_

_Age:19_

_Power(s): Fire, Flying_

_Mastery Level: 13_

"Ha! Two levels higher than your brother." Carlos laughs. "What a surprise!"

"Thanks to all the training I gave him." James smiles.

"Okay then... James?" I call.

"You go first, then I'll go last." He insist. What is he afraid of? What his level will make the thing break?

"Okay." I give Kurt the blood pressure strap and he put it on me and press the button. I look at the screen.

_Name: Logan Mitchell_

_Age: 18_

_Power(s): Water, Flying, Weather, Healing_

_Mastery Level: 10_

Wow... no wonder my earthquakes are weak. And weather needs a bit more training.

"Okay, you're last James." I smile and open the strap and put it on him when he get to me and Kurt went back to the couch. James cover his eyes with his free hand. I chuckle. "Whats the matter?"

"I'm not looking at the screen. If I get a number lower than 5, don't tell me."

"Don't worry! It will be fine!" Carlos grin.

"Just relax." Kendall says.

"Breath." Shane adds.

"Still not lookin'." James whispers, looking away from the machine, even though his eyes are covered up. Wow James.

I press the button and wait for the beep. Nothing yet. What's going on? I look at James' strap. It's restricting. After a few seconds, it's not expanding yet. I look at the screen. Still blank, just some dots forming for loading or something.

"Anything?" James ask

"Nothing." I answers.

"Did I break it?"

"Nope..." Or at least I hope you didn't.

_Beeeeeeeeeeep!_

Wow! A long beep. I hear hissing. I look at him and take his strap off.

"How am I?" He ask still covering his eyes. I look at the others and there eyes are staring at the screen in complete silence and they had freeze. Some grew wide. Others mouth slightly open up. I look at the screen. And what it's showing looks like a lie. Yet, it's true. I mean, I know that his power is the rarest power in earth and it's powerful enough to give someone any power, harm, but I didn't know it causes the human to be powerful too! I mean, I thought it's gonna form and increase level slowly like everyone else! He got the power last year! And from the way he's improving his skills, I expect maybe a 10 by now, but this... no way!

"What did it say?" James ask. "No way it's impossible!...What does it mean?" Is Shane giving him a telepathic message?

"Damn it James!" Sam yell. "Just look at your result!"

He uncover his eyes slowly and turn around to face the screen. "Is that a good number Logan?" He ask smiling.

"Oh... you have no idea." I say in a deep voice, shaking my head slightly.

_Name: James Diamond_

_Age: 18_

_Power(s): Atom Friendship: Water, Electric, Fire_

_Mastery Level: 20_

"Oh. My. God." The guys breath._  
><em>

"Okay...!" I say loudly, trying to get people's minds off of what just happened. "We're taking the battle outside! _Away_ from the Palmwoods as possible!" Starting tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

I can't believe my mastery level is 20! I can't believe it! This is good... no- THIS IS GREAT! But I'm not invincible. I'm just normal. How can this be?

We all headed to the empty abandon soccer field Logan found, about two towns away from the Palmwoods. Perfect place to battle.

"Okay, who's going against who?" I ask.

"Lowest Master Levels go first." Logan says and check his little clipboard. He also got this little machine he also made. Looks like a TV remote, but with a screen. It's for checking people's result and see if any mastery levels has increased. That's what he told us. "So that would be Carlos and... me. Okay then."

"That won't be fair!" Carlos complain. "You're water. I'm fire! No matter how high or low our level is, you're still gonna have the advantage!"

"Don't worry Carlos. Maybe you can burn my butt before I even started!"

"May I remind you this is not Pokemon?" Sam ask. "People can get killed! Not like in the show where there's a hospital and everything will be okay and no one will die! Reality check people!"

"Maybe we battle until one person can't go any further." Kurt says.

"Okay, let's get started." Carlos says and walk to the middle of the soccer field. Logan gives me the clipboard and his remote device and walk to the field.

"Make sure to get close enough so we can hear you guys." I say.

"

"Maybe if no one dies, we can do partner battles." Shane suggested.**  
><strong>

Logan throw a water ball at Carlos. He miss so he get closer and squirt water next. But all of a sudden, Carlos unleash a blast of heat! Hope that was accidental!

"Logan!" Sam shout. "How is it in there?" The guys face him, staring. I did too. Why the hell did he ask that?

"This is HOT!" He scream. Carlos stop afterward and stare.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Logie! I didn't mean it! I didn't know my own strength! I didn't know I could do that!"

"It's fine Carlos. It was an accident. You meant to do it small, right?" The fire boy nods.

"Good, because-" He stop and look at his shoulder. "OH GOD!"

"It's on fire!" Shane shouts. "Logan! Put yourself out!"

"Put it out Logan!" The others shout. He put water on himself and extinguish the small fire.

He sighs. "Okay, uh... I'm out." Wow, that was quick! " You wanna battle the next person, Carlos?"

"Yeah, sure!" He says excitingly. "Who it is?"

"It's Sam!" Kendall holler.

"Oh goodie!"

Logan walk back to us as Carlos stays put. Sam replace his place.

I look at Logan's shoulder where it was burnt. Oh wow, it's red and swollen and... gross. Logan cover it with his hand as he hiss. Healing himself? Okay.

"Okay Carlos! This is the time to show you that electric is more powerful than fire!"

"In your dreams! I can burn your ass before we can even start!"

"Ha! We haven't even start yet and my ass is safe!" Wow, that sounds wrong... for him.

"Not for long!" Carlos yell and shoot lasers at Sam. He form an electric force field. Then he kicked it! The force field went flying straight to Carlos!

"Carlos! Watch out!"I warn. He stop his lasers and duck down. "What are you doing? RUN!" It's flying near the floor anyways.

He look up and blasted fire on it and part of it melted like it was metal and some parts of the field is glass, so it shatters invisible shards!

"Wow, that was good." Sam says. "Now, let's see if you can handle this!" He form a ball and the size increase as a size of a basketball. It stop growing and he hold it like a normal basketball. He didn't throw it. I thought he will. Instead, it blasted a big yellow beam! Oh wow!

"Carlos! Dodge!" I scream, but instead of moving away, he stand up and did the same thing with a fireball! No! This is bad! Orange beam blasted and the power its each other in the middle, slowly forming a gigantic ball of fire and electricity.

"Well, this will explode." Shane says.

That means we can all get hurt! Okay! I know what to do! "Guys! Hold on to me! Get closer!" He tell and grab Kurt, Kendall and Logan to my side as Shane holds on to me. I pull the four into my embrace as I get ready for the explosion to happen. I shut my eyes.

_Boom!_

The ball explodes. I open my eyes and found myself surrounded by pink, along with the others in a pink ball. On the outside, I see nothing but complete white. Well, to me it's white.

It fades and the pink force field disappear. I let go if the others. and look at the soccer field. Normal. Same as before. I look at the field. They're both laying on the glass.

"Carlos?" Logan ask and fly to the field.

"Sam!" Kurt calls, flying to the field too. "Sam's unconscious. Carlos is fine. he's just paralyzed." He says dragging Sam out of there as Logan take Carlos.

"So, who won?" Carlos ask.

"I guess you." Kendall chuckles taking him out of Logan's hands. "'Cause Sam got knocked out! Here, I'll absorb the electricity out of you. You just rest."

"Thanks Kendall."

"Okay, let's see who's next." Logan says checking his clipboard.

"No one's level has increase yet." I say giving him the remote contraption.

"Okay, Carlos and Sam's out." He mumbles. "Now it's Kurt and Shane."

Oh no. Hope my brother goes easy. He's just fire! '_Try not to use water on him Shane!_' He better not.

"Go easy?" Kurt ask Shane.

"Please, that's that James wanted!" He says and they both walk to the soccer field.

Kurt is level higher than my brother. Don't know who should I root for. Oh wait, I do.  
>"Go Kurt!" Ha ha.<p>

"Hey, what did I miss?" Oh look, Sam's awake.

"Nothing much." Kendall says. " Shane and Kurt's about to start their battle."

"Cool. Carlos okay?"

"Yep." Logan smiles.

I can see Kendall and Sam rooting for Kurt as well. Logan and Carlos cheering for Shane.

I look to the field and see Kurt up in the air while Shane try to throw water at him while speeding around the field. If he keeps this up there will be a small tornado. Kurt flies up higher and look down. I guess he's gonna shoot down like a meteor or a shooting star. But he didn't. He's blowing fire out of his mouth and to the field! No! Shane will get burn! My brother stop and look up. He makes a wave in front of him. Wow now it looks like a beach, except the sand is grass and the bleachers are in place. He dives down underwater and stay there. Kurt blasted fire on the field. Surprisingly the water Shane form disappeared and steam and fog goes everywhere, like extremely fast evaporation. I can't see anything! It's too foggy!

"This kinda feels like the steam room." Sam says.

"Or a hot tub!" Carlos exclaim.

Logan then blows a blast of wind to the field to clear the fog and steam.

There now I can see the battle. But when the fog clears, I see Shane on his knees coughing uncontrollably with Kurt in front of him.

"Shane, you okay?" Kurt ask.

"Yeah (cough) just... (cough) I didn't even go easy, yet you still beat me!" Shane continue his coughs.

"Sorry about that." Kurt takes Shane's hand and lift him up and they walk back to where we are. I wrap my arms around my brother.

"You good?" I ask and he nod.

"Okay!" Carlos says. "Shane's out! Now it's Kendall and Kurt's turn!"

"Oh another fire and electric show!" Sam jumps to Carlos' side, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I bet Kendall will win."

"No," Carlos protests " Kurt will win!"

"If I remember correctly, Kendall took Kurt down with only one blow."

"He was using his powerful electric punch."

"Guys!" Logan calls. "The battle's starting!" I look to the field and see Kurt flying around the field while Kendall speeds around trying to hit Kurt with lightning balls. Wow, just like the last battle that just happened a minute ago with Shane and Kurt. He then flows fire to the field and Kendall shoot powerful lightning bolt out of his hands. It created a ball! As I was about to gather everyone up, the ball explodes, but no one was harm. Good. He flies up into the sky until he's out of view.

"Where did he go?" Kendall ask looking up an around. I look back up and found Kurt soaring down full speed to where Kendall is standing. All of a sudden, a lighting rod came out of nowhere and hit him! Kurt shrieks and stop flying. I look down and found Kendall forming another lightning rod.

"Kendall! No!" I shout, but it's too late. He release it and it hit my boyfriend! Kurt yelp out and fall down from the sky!

"Kurt!" We all calls. Can he get up? Kendall run up to him.

"Hey Kurt. You alright? I'm sorry, the second rod was launched accidentally." How is that an accident?" "Can you get up?" He holds out a hand for my boyfriend to grab it, but he didn't. "He's paralyzed!"

"Oh no! Kendall! What have you done?" I yell.

"James, calm down, he's gonna be fine." Sam assure. I try to lower my temperature, which is slowly raising.

"Okay, Kurt is out so-" Logan calls but got interrupted.

"NO!" Kurt yell. I look back to the field and see him struggling to stand up. He's not giving up! Kendall takes his hand and pull him up. He looks down at his hand with eyes widen and jaw dropping. What is he think about? He's not thinking... is he?

Kurt close his mouth and look at Kendall, giving him a glare. No, it's not a playful glare, it's a real anger-fulled glares.

"Kurt? You alright?" Kendall ask about to let go, until Kurt's hand burst into flames! "Ow!" He scream immediately letting go. "Kurt! What the hell was that for?" He screams. My boyfriend look down at the grass in complete silence. His hands form into a shaky fist. Kendall back away from him slowly. "Okay... don't punch me."

"Sam, what's going on?" Carlos ask. I look at him.

"It's happening again." He whispers. What is?

Then I hear Kendall scream loudly. My head shoots back to the scene and saw Kurt is fire-punching Kendall!

"Whoa! That wasn't the deal!" Logan exclaim. "I thought this is just a friendly battle! Not a fist fight!"

Sam screams, "Kurt! Snap out of it!"

"Huh?" Kurt stops, shaking his head vigorously. "Oh sorry Kendall, I... uh..."

"I'll explain to them guys later, 'kay bro?" Sam says. Kurt nod. Then Sam told us, "He was zoning out."

"A memory?" I guess and he nods. "Remember when I told you once that before he lived in a box, Kurt uses to live with his aunt and new uncle?" I nod, remember it said something about it in Kurt's journal. When Kurt look at Kendall's hand holding him, it reminded him of the day he got kicked out." Oh, okay. I look back and found Kurt is fine again and Kendall is beat. They walk back to us.

"Whoa! Kurt's level just increased! He's a level 14 now!" Logan says looking at his remote device he made.

"Cool!" Kurt smiles.

"Okay! Now last is James! You're battling Kurt!"

"What?" Kurt and I look at each other. I don't wanna hurt my boyfriend!

"Look, we agree that everyone's battling. Whoever wins get the battle the next."

"This is Carlos' fault." I point. "He suggested this and everyone has to participate!"

"Okay." Kurt sighs. "Let's go James."

"Wait, what are you doing?" I ask as he grab my arm and pull me to the field.

"We're battling each other."

"What! I don't wanna hurt you!"

"It will be fine."

"But I'm level 20!"

"Your _power_ is level 20. I'm level 14, powers and normal strength combined. I'll be fine."

"Okay." I trust him. But can I trust myself? What if I accidentally hit him with something powerful? I mean this is power, not strength. physical violence is strength, not power!

"Okay, ready guys?" Carlos ask.

"Yeah...?" He answers unsure about this.

"Alright! Go!"

I stare at him. Waiting for his first move. "You go ahead."

"No, I... in- insist."

I don't want to do this. I don't wanna harm him. But if I have to. Maybe a fireball will be good! Yeah! I'll keep throwing fireballs and Kurt will still be okay! I smile at the though and form a fireball in my hand. As I was about to throw it, Kurt ask,

"Can I forfeit?"

"Kurt, it's okay. It'll be fine." Shane give him a thumbs up. " My brother knows what he's doing." He read my mind, did he? He knows my every move. That's great. Kurt has nothing to worry about! I throw the ball to Kurt an it hit him. He's okay! I'm gonna keep doing this and the guys won't know.

**Kurt's POV**

This feels good. James keeps throwing fireballs at me and I let them hit me. No need to worry about. He's not hurting me in any way.

"James!" Carlos calls. "Do it like you're training him!"

"I am doing that!" No he's not. When he trains me sometimes, he uses lightning balls.

"This is boring."

"Wanna go and rest and come back tomorrow?" Shane ask.

"Sure, let's go!" James says happily and run to me, grabbing my arm and run to where the others are, getting ready to go.

* * *

><p>The next day, I wake up and get out of bed. I brush my teeth and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. When I did, my phone chimes in my room. I run in and grab my phone from the night table and check the text. Oh great. What does he want?<p>

_Morning Kurt, go get Shane and head to the lair. This is gonna be fun._

Yeah, fun for you. I roll my eyes and went back to the kitchen. I open the fridge to see what to eat. Oh wait, I know. I grab the eggs and bacon. Haven't ate them in a while. I get a pan and open the kitchen closet for bread. I put it in the toaster and cook some breakfast.

"Morning Kurt." Sam walks into the kitchen. "What's good?"

"Hey, just some bacon and eggs and toast."

"Mm, bacon."

I laugh and grab a strip from the burning pan.

"Do you ever burn your hand?" Sam ask.

"Please! I never got burnt since I got my powers. Nothing burns me anymore. I mean I cook with fire, I don't get burn. I don't even know how it feels like anymore."

"Lucky you." He grab the strip from my hand.

"Don't eat it unless you have a gallon of water near you." I warn looking down at the pan.

"HOT!" He screams.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya."

Later after breakfast, Sam went to work. Which he's almost late for, so I have to fly him there. Afterward, I went to the Palmwoods. I see Lucy and Camille at the pool. I land in front of the entrance and walk inside. I went to the elevator and to the second floor. I walk out and open the door to 2J. There I see Carlos, Logan, and James playing video games.

"Oh hey Kurt." I hear a voice from the balcany and I look up to see Shane. "James, your boyfrien is here."

"Oh hey baby." James pause the game and walk up to me. He give me a peck on the lip. "We're heading to the studeo soon. You wanna come?"

"No thanks." I turn back to Shane who's already down. "Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure."

"Come with me." I grab his arm and we head to the door. "Shane might need to skip work today.

"We'll see what we can do." Logan say.

"Okay, you guys have fun." James wave goodbye.

"Later baby." If I never come back. We run out the door.

"So what's up?"

"We need to go to the lair."

"Why? Is Carson doing something? If so I'm not going!"

"Shane, listen. Just trust me. I'll make sure you won't get hurt."

"But... Carson is..."

"Just trust me."

"Okay." He sighs and we walk to the lair together. I hope this is a good idea, if not, I'm so sorry for James for all the trouble that will happen. He'll be involve. Carson wanna see if James loves me more than Shane. I don't know how I should feel. I bet there's a catch to this Carson. I hope everything will be okay.**  
><strong>

**Done! Whatcha think will happen next? Do you know Carson's catch for his plan? He's testing to see who James loves the most. If he takes his brother, what do you think will happen to Kurt? Or what will happen to Shane if he gets Kurt? Let's see what happens in the next chapter! BYE LATER! REVIEW!**


	18. Who Do You Love Most?

**Kurt's POV**

Later Shane and I got to the lair.

"Hey, there's a new door."

"Oh yeah, Carson replaced it, since the old one has a hole, caused to Carlos."

We enter the lair. As we enter, we look around recreation.

The lair is twice the size it was before! Well, by height. I mean, from the entrance, there's a big wall and right in front of us is a long metal ladder. Shane looks at me in confusion and I just shrug. Not knowing what's up. He thinks I know since I told him to go with me here, (thanks to Carson).

I can't believe he accept the offer! Wait, he did accept 'cause I ask him, but he didn't know where until a few minutes ago when we were back at the Palmwoods. He did back down after I told him it was in the lair, but I kinda begged him to trust me on this. Right now, I'm not sure if I trust myself on this. I don't know why I gave that idiot my trust? Oh yeah, he saved me from getting hurt by those three delinquents. I bet they're dead. After what Carson did to them. Not sure exactly what. Then found out he had a heart when he told me that he's sorry that he didn't know that those three hurt me twice. So, I guess I trust him.

I grab the bars and about to climb the ladder up to wherever it takes me until...

"Kurt! Are you crazy? We can't go up there?"

"Why not?" I ask glancing over my shoulder and lean back to see him.

"It might be a trap!"

"It's not a trap." I say calmly. But inside of me is full of determination and bits of fear. Not sure if I should do this. "Just... let's go. If something goes wrong, I'm here." He nods, unsure about rather or not to believe me.

I look back front and keep climbing up. I can feel Shane's following by how the ladder shakes slightly. When we get to the top, I get off and landed myself on a metal floor. Wonder why I didn't fly up instead. Oh well, too late now. I turn around to help Shane get off. We look in front of us in amazement.

There's a computer in the middle of the room. Above it, there connected is a thick rod hanging vertically. Then on top of it is thicker longer rod, hanging horizontally like a seesaw. So the bars form a 'T'. Each end has a hook that looks like it can hold up to about 150-200lbs. Wow, hope it's structured tightly and properly.

"The retard did _that_?" Shane ask. I guess so.

I keep looking up at it, wondering how did that idiot was able to think of that!

"Uh... Kurt?" He taps my shoulder.

I turn to him. "Hm?" He points to whatever above the hooks. I look down. There are giant circles above the connected hooks.

"Okay, so my guess is that we are gonna be hanged from the back of our shirts to the hooks, hanging us above the giant holes. One filled with lava and another filled with water. Carson will hang me above lava while you're gonna be hanged over water."

"Yeah... I guess so."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" He screams.

"NO! I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS! I SWEAR!" Really, I thought we'll be having a little talk and the lair will be normal and don't look like that!

"Oh hey guys. You're here." I hear Carson's voice from behind me. I turn around and see him getting off the ladder.

"What's this?" I ask, pointing to the contraption.

"A test." He answers. "I need you guys to he hang on the hooks. James will find you guys and have to decide on who will he save. Let's see who he loves the most. You... or Shane?"

"And you're doing that so you can KILL US?"

"No..."

"I'm not doing this crap." Shane mutters and walk away but he didn't. He couldn't. His feet are moving, but he's not. That means...

"Kurt. Let me go." He ask nicely.

"It's not me." I say.

"Carson, let me go." He demands harshly this time.

"I'm not even touching you." He chuckles. Yep, he's using telekinesis again. Still can't believe a retard like him has that power.

Shane stops and glare at Carson. He pulls him closer

"If you're not gonna do this, then I will have to make you."

"How?" Oh he shouldn't have ask that. Then Carson will have to show him. Yet, even if he didn't ask, Carson will still do it. I could tell his body's boiling.

He uses his telekinesis and throw Shane against the wall with full force!

"Shane!" I scream. I look at him worriedly. Hoping he's okay. I can see he's still moving a bit. He's just laying on the floor, far from us. My head shoot back to Carson.

"What the fuck you bastard!"

"I think I gave him a unconscious concussion." Carson says to himself. That didn't even make sense! "Now you, go fly up and yourself on the hook above the water.

"NO!"

"Please! My best friend!" He fake whines.

"You're trying to kill me. Who kills their best friend?"

"Look, listen, Kurt." He put his hand on my shoulder. "The reason why I'm doing this is because I love you." Yeah... I doubt that. "And if James save Shane, that means he care more about his brother than you. And you are all mine." He gives me an evil smile. He knows that I'm backing out and disobey is orders. And I won't do this little experiment like ( I think) I promised.

I take one step back from him, about to run or fly away, until he grab me by my torso. I look down at his fist that's grasping my shirt and see sparks flying out. He's pissed. He release his electric powers on me and I scream. After it seems like forever, he stop and pull me down on the floor. I look up at him, trying to get myself up, ready to unleash my fiery fist to his face. I was able to stand up again and I punch him with my fired fist! I sort of burnt him this time. I try to do it again, aiming for his stomach, but he grab me again throw me to the wall like he did with Shane. I hit my head on the wall. OW! I fall to the floor, rubbing the back of my head. A bump. Not too bad. I don't feel liquid, meaning no blood. Good. I stand up again, slowly. As I did, I was about to run to him, until he got to me gripping my arms together by my side as I give him a death glare.

"You know shouldn't have done that, Kurt." He says in a low angry tone. I can feel him shock me again. I shut my eyes tightly, tilting my head back as I scream at the top of my lungs as he use more power on me.

**James' POV**

We are at the studio, dealing with Gustavo again. Wait, why again? It's always!

"Okay, we'll be having a concert in a few weeks! Not sure when yet. Griffin wouldn't tell me the exact date yet. So we need to work our butts off!" Yeah Gustavo, we know."And since Shane's not here. We can't do much."

"We can't do much?" Carlos repeats, but in a form of a question. "Does that mean we have a long break this time or go home early?"

"NO BREAKS!" He yells.

"Okay then, but can we at least-" I stop my sentence as I feel some strangely numb. I grip on the mic stand to prevent me from falling. I feel weak, my body feels like it stopped working. My knuckle turn white. I slowly slide down to the floor.

"James, you alright?" Kendall ask.

I suddenly feels pain on the inside, like I'm having a heart attack, but it's not it. I lose my grip and let myself fall on the floor with a thud.

"James!" The guys screams. I look up at them.

"He's turning white." Logan says.

"Do we need to get him to a hospital?" Carlos ask

"No, I'm fine." One of the most commonest lies ever. "Don't worry. I'm just-" I stop again as I see my vision blur then turn white. Then, I see a vision like a flashback from a show or a movie. There I see what Shane sees currently. I can see everything from his eyes. Like I'm taking his place. He's somewhere up high. He looks down and see a big hole with lava in it! NO! Is Shane gonna fall in there? He turn to his left and saw Kurt hanging by some kind of hook from the back of his shirt. He looks down below him and see water! NO! This is bad! Kurt is fire! If he touches water and stays underwater, he'll die! Not just from drowning but from that fact that he's fire! And Shane. If he falls down to the lava he can burn to death! He turn to the front and there I see, is the one person I never wanted to see again. Carson, standing in the middle with an evil smirk on his face. NO! This can't be happening!

"James! What's going on?" Logan ask. He look at the others. "He needs help."

"NO!" I snap. "I don't need a hospital!"

"James everything will be fine." Kendall says soothingly.

"No it's not! We need to go to the lair NOW! Before it's too late!" I cry.

That gave the others full attention.

"Carlos, you go call Sam. Logan, you help James get on my back and I'll super speed him there. And then fly Carlos there as quickly as you can while you pick up Sam on the way.!" Kendall orders everyone urgently.

"What's going on?" Kelly ask.

"Kurt and Shane's in danger." Logan says. "We need to save them."

"Okay go save them!" Gustavo says. "We need Shane anyways."

Logan help me get on Kendall's back as he speed out of the studio while Logan fly Carlos to the library to pick up Sam and come back.

When Kendall and I got there. We notice there's a new lair door, but we don't care. He opens it and in my surprise, there's a another metal wall and a ladder.

"Now what?" Kendall ask in frustration. At that time, Logan, Carlos and Sam got there.

"We need to climb up!" Sam shouts. "We have no time!"

We all got in and climb the ladder one by one. with Kendall first, me next, follow by Sam, Carlos, and Logan. When we got up, I stop and stare wide-eyed that what I see. Yep. Just like what Shane saw from my vision, but from up above.

"Shane! Kurt!" I scream as I see them hang from some contraption.

"James!" They call.

"James, what's going on?" Sam ask. "Oh my God." Then I hear a really loud bang from behind. I turn around and found my friends trapped in a cage. The same cage where our powers can't be use. I thought I destroy that thing! Maybe Carson made a new one.

"Well, hello James. How nice to see you again." Carson says. turning around to face me.

"Let them go Carson!" I demand.

"Don't worry, they're just trapped. No powers can't be used, you know."

"No, I don't mean them." I point to the cage. "I mean THEM!" I point to my two love ones, growling angrily at Carson. "Why are you doing this?"

"To see who you love and care the most. If you chose Shane to rescue, then Kurt will fall into the pool of water beneath him and he will die because he's fire. If you chose Kurt to rescue, then Shane will be melted and burn in lava!"

"You evil, evil, devil!" I scream.

"Look James. I hate you. But I love Kurt. If you choose Kurt to save, then Shane, who you love and care so much about is gonna die. But if you choose Shane to save, that means I will have Kurt back as my best friend and you will never see him again. I might even drop them to their possible doom at the same time."

"You know Kurt will die too, right?"

"Yeah, but thanks to what Logan did to Carlos, that help me know how to save a fire person from water. Now quickly decide on who you gonna save and leave the other one. Now excuse me I'm gonna go talk to Sammy." He says and walk past me to the cage.

I look back at Kurt and Shane. Who should I save? Wait, Kurt can fly. Yeah! So all I need to do is save my little brother! That's it and Kurt will be fine!

'_It's not gonna work, James._' Shane telepathically says to me.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Kurt can't fly unless he hit solid and jump. Meaning his feet needs to be on the ground to be able to fly."

"Yeah, and I'm _hanging_ in the air. I'm not floating, am I?" Kurt says.

Then... who will I save?

"Ow!" I hear someone squeal. I look back at the cage and see Sam grabbing Carson by the torso and pull him so he could slam to the bars. Wow, that's good enough. I can see Carlos and Logan are enjoying this. Kendall was enjoying his pain until he started to look at the machine. Maybe thinking of a strategy. Then suddenly, he has is idea face on! Yes, he has an idea. But what? I look over at Kurt and Shane to figure what he's thinking. Nothing.

"James, just forget about me. Let me die save Kurt." Shane says and that got my head into him. I can't. I can't let him go.

"No Shane. I won't let you die. Ever since the divorce, I vowed to myself that I will protect you from any harm. You're my brother and I will feel extremely guilty if you get hurt or die. Blaming myself that I should've took care of you. You're my brother Shane. My little brother and I play a big part of being a big brother in the family and I have to do whatever to make my little brother safe and happy."

"He's right Shane." Kurt says. "Even though I'm only his adopted brother, Sam is my best friend. We act like brothers. And I'm the older than him by four weeks." And yet his forgets his own birthday too. " I know how it feels to be an older brother, well, not like James with you, but still Sam and took care of each other because we car for each I know how it will feel. I'm the one who should go. You should be saved."

"No Kurt. You're wrong." Well, not the brother part. "You don't deserve to die. You're my true love. We're soul mates. The truth is, even though I date girls before all of them are not as clearly as warmhearted as you. I mean all the girls I liked, it's just because of the outside of them. The inside doesn't matter. But then I met you and because of you, I found the person I love in the inside. I finally love someone the way I never did before. Think about it Kurt. Remember our little talk? If I never met you, then, you wouldn't know who the hell are you, really. You wouldn't be able reunite with your family again, and because of me, you found a friend who you can trust. And that's when I found myself in a position I never even think about doing. Helping a friend just like that in an unselfish, non self-centered way. If you die, I will feel empty and all of the memories and help will all be flushed away."

"He's right you know." Shane says.

"So, have you decide who to pick yet?" Carson ask. I turn to him and see his face is bruised. Wow, good job Sam.

I look back at the two. Suddenly, I know who to save. I remember how Carlos came back to life, thanks to what Logan did. And since Carlos is here. If I save Shane and help him up so he can bend the bars of the cage, Carlos can get free along with the others and Logan can dive down to save Kurt in the water and he will be unconscious for a few seconds, enough time for Carlos to put fire on him before it's too late! Wow, I can't believe I just thought of that just by one look at them! I can see Shane grin at my idea.

_'Good thinking James! Do that!'_

"Not yet? Wow you're slow. Oh well." Carson shrugs and uses telekinesis to press a button on the computer and it release Kurt and Shane! NO! They scream as they fall.

"SHANE!" I scream.

"Logan, NOW!" I hear Kendall shout.

I run as fast as I can to catch him I grab his hang before he can fall. I turn back to the cage and found Logan's hand hanging out of the cage and he just uses his weather power to create a cloud, since powers can't be use _inside_ the cage. And I don't hear a splash! Does that mean...?

I turn back to Shane and use all my strength to pull him up. When I did, I pull him into a hug.

"Thank you."

"No problem little brother." We pull apart and stand up to see what's up. Shane speeds to the cage to bend and break the bars so the others can be free. But... where's Kurt? Did Logan save him?

"Hey James." I smile; I know that voice. I turn around and found Kurt sitting on Logan's cloud.

"Hey. Everyone's safe."

"Yeah, but we need to find out a way to get rid of Carson." I grab his hand and he jump off the cloud an it disappear. "We need a way to knock him out."

And I know exactly how. I form a atom ball and look for Carson. He's in front of the machine. Better hit him in the front. I walk over to the front. But Sam's in front, yelling at him and trying to get some scene out of him.

"Sam!" I call. He turn around at me. I smirk. "Duck." I throw the atom ball towards them and he quickly move out of the way and the atom hit Carson! Yes! He falls backwards and hit the computer. But I found out the atom ball split and half of them hit the machine. Oh no. I know what happens when an atom splits.

I try to gather everyone up to make the force field until...

_BOOM!_

**OMG! The atom splits! Let's see. James was trying to gather everyone up to create the force field, but it's too late... Or is it? So, who do you think survive the explosion? Who got in the force-field? Who didn't get in on time? What do you think? Review please! Bye! Later! Until the next chapter!**_  
><em>


	19. Long Lost Friendship

**I don't own anything by the way.  
><strong>

**Kurt's POV**

I open my eyes, found myself laying on the floor. What just happened? Oh yeah, James' atom splits and there's an explosion. I struggle to sit up. When I did, I look around. Everything's destroyed. And I found the entrance with no door, again. I guess when the explosion happened, we all fall off after the metal wall Carson built collapses. Everything's burnt. It's like I'm inside of a burnt house. I look around for my friends. I can see Carlos is fine. I'm glad. He's helping Sam get up. Logan is sitting in the corner with Kendall._  
><em>

"Hey look." Kendall smiles. "Kurt's okay." I look around some more. Seeing Carson looks dead. Wonder if he _is_ dead? But... where's James? I don't see him. I frantically look around for him.

"Hey bro." Sam calls running up to me. He stop and lend me his hand. I grab it as he pull me up. I stumble to stand. When he got me stable, keep looking around with concern in my eyes. "Who are you looking for? Everyone's here." Yeah, not everyone.

"Everyone but James." Then I just noticed. "And Shane."

"I'm here." Shane voice was heard. I look for him and found him standing up. How did I miss him? "Don't worry. We'll find him."

"Shane, you survived? I mean you didn't get burnt or anything." Carlos ask.

"Yeah, I got in James' force-filed in time but then we somehow got separated when the explosion blows."

"Maybe he's hiding behind a piece of burnt metal. That's where I found Sam."

"Okay, everyone, check every piece of metal!"

We all nodded and search. I get to the piece near me to my left. I walk over to it and look behind it. Nope. No James here. I check the one next to it. Nothing. **  
><strong>

"Anything yet?" I ask the others.

There's a chorus of "No"s. I sigh and keep looking, but stop at my tracks when I found a hand hanging out. I back up a little and check. Behind that metal was James, laying on his stomach, motionless.

"James?" I call. "James!" Nothing. I grab the big metal piece and pull it aside. I got to him and crouch down. I grab touch his shoulder, shaking him slightly. "James?" Maybe he's out. Or maybe he's in a coma. Or worse. I grab his arm and check his pulse. Okay, normal. "Come on James. Wake up." I hear him moaning. His head lift up and he look up at me. "Hey."

He try lifting himself 's struggling. His arms shakes. Then he collapse. I stand up and walk to the front of him. I lean down to grab his hand. He look up an I give him a big smile to let him know that I'm here. I'm safe. I pull him up along with him using his strength.

"Hey Kurt. You good?"

I should ask him the same. But instead, I answer a simple, "Yeah."

"Everyone safe?"

"Yeah."

"What happen?" He look around.

"You split your atom ball."

I hear someone clear their throat. I turn to that person. Carson. He's up. I thought he was dead. Wait, I _wish_ he was dead.

"Bravo. But I'm not done with you." He tells James.

"What the hell do you want Carson?" James ask.

"Look, I just want Kurt back. And I am not gonna be nice, like you guys. He and I are gonna be bad guys, just like old times."

"No thank you." I say. "I'm happy with James. And if you wanna be my friend again, you just have to accept the fact that I'm with him and you can not just annihilate him just to get me back on your side."

"Not in a million years am I gonna be friends with him. Or any of them." He point to the others. " Wait, did you just said that you're _with_ him?" I nod. "Oh my God! James! You faggot!"

"Shut up Carson!" Shane snaps.

"Look guys. I still live in the past. You guys wanna move on to the future. I see that. But I'm not gonna let you move on until I get what I want! To go back to the past. I want things the way it use to be! With me, Sam and Kurt, together as a team, but mostly I want Sam back. But the trio will not be complete until Kurt gets his ass back on my side!"

"To go _back_ to the _past_." Sam whispers to himself. I can tell he's thinking about something. But what?

"You're not gonna be friends with us, are you?" Kendall ask Carson.

"Not like you guys wanna. I mean I don't! I don't wanna be friends with a bunch of 'goodies' like you. I want someone bad. Like Sam and Kurt. That's why I still like them."

"Oh, you don't think I'm bad enough for you?" James ask forming a big atom to float over his palm. Oh please don't make that one split. "Well, tell me if this hurts and you will see how bad and powerful I am." What is he doing?

As James was about to throw the atom like a baseball to Carson, Sam starts screaming. "James! STOP!"

"What's wrong Sam?" Shane ask

"Violence is not the answer to this."

Kendall scoffs. "Says the guy who love beating up and kicking his ass."

"Yeah, but... not this one." He walks up to Carson and look him in the eye. Seconds after, he look back to us. "James. Hold the atom. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Shane, Kurt, put your hand on the atom." What? Is he crazy! That thing is going to explode! Is it?.

The others grin. I face James. It seems like he read my facial expression and says, "Don't worry. I know what he's thinking." He smiles. The others come up to us and place a hand on the atom. They start to glow. Oh wow.

"Come on Kurt. It's okay." Logan assure and I slowly and cautiously place my hand on the atom. I can feel myself lighting up. I'm glowing orange. I feel myself full on energy than ever before!

I look at the others and saw Kendall glowing yellow. Logan's light blue. Shane's normal blue. Carlos' red and James is changing colors from all the colors of the rainbow. Cool.

"Now transfer half your power to the ball. Just relax." Shane tells me. I did.

"Hey, someone remembers." James chuckles.

"Now Carson, stay there!" Sam order strictly.

"Why should I? Is this gonna hurt?" Carson ask.

"I don't know. I saw them do it to Kurt before after I call the cops on you a year and a half ago." They did it to me? Why? What did I do? Oh wait, I was in a trance.

"And why should I stay still?"

"Because you believe and trust every word that's coming out of my mouth." Sam says and walk up to us to place his hand on the last empty space on the atom. I can see him glow yellow.

"Okay, ready guys?" James ask and everyone nods. "Aim." He aim at Carson. I can see he's shaking with fear. Is that a good thing? "FIRE!" The atom made a big thick laser beam and hit Carson. He's not screaming. I guess it didn't hurt. It stops and we all stop glowing. The atom shrinks. I look back at Carson. Yep, he's fine.

**Sam's POV**

After we fire the atom beam at Carson, I look at him and smile. He just stare at us with a blank expression on his face. I knew that James' atom beam can help Carson find himself again. I knew something's up. When I look at Carson, I don't really see him as he was before. I see him as my best friend, until I beat him up and got pissed at him, then I see him as my enemy. But just to make sure he's back. I walk up to him.

"Hey, you alright?" I coo, putting my hand on his back. I see him look at me with his dark blue eyes. Strange. They were brown. Oh whatever. Carson looks down at the floor. Feeling ashamed at what you did huh? Yep, you're back.

"Well, that should make him less evil." Carlos says. I look at the guys.

"He's not evil anymore. He's back to his normal self. Back to his weird self. Just like elementary school." I chuckle, remember the time we had together.

I remember when we first met. It was Kindergarten. I was playing alone because kids don't wanna be around me, thinking if that if they say the wrong thing, I start tearing up. Or I started to tense up. But Carson was the one who come up to me and play with me. He didn't have any friends either since everyone thought he was weird and unusual. Not sure how or why though. Well, that was my favorite memory of all. Carson was my first best friend and we never grow apart, we started to have fights in middle school, but still. I miss the guy who use to me by best friend back then and now he's back by my side.

I then notice the guys were staring at us confuse.

"Weird? Since when is that idiot _weird_? He's a retard." Kurt comments.

"Guys. I'm sorry." Carson says softly, still staring on the floor. I know you are buddy.

"Hey look! Carson_ does_ has a heart." I hear James laugh. The others follow.

"You're just sorry because James hit you with his atom!" Shane laughs. "That doesn't change much! Does it?"

"It kinda does, depending on the person." Logan says, stopping his laughter.

"Guy's this is not a joke." I tell them seriously. The others calm and stare at me.

"Sam, I can't do this." Carson says. I look at him. I know what he needs. Some alone time to talk to me. Never knew I'll be feeling this way about Carson again. Like best friends. Like in the past. All he wanted was to live in the past again. To be with his best friend, me and Kurt, but mostly me. We went a long way.

"You wanna go to the local park and talk on the bench like we use to?" He nods and I put my hand on Carson's shoulder and slightly push him out the lair.I turn back to the others and say, "I'll be back. I'll be home soon." And we both walk out the door.

We went to the local park, not far from the lair and sit on the bench.

"So what's up?" I ask. "What do you wanna talk about?"

He finally looks up at me and answers,"I wanna go back to prison."

"What?" Is he insane? He doesn't deserve to be there anymore! He's nice now and I finally have my best friend back!

"I know, crazy huh? But I gotta. I deserve it After all I did."

"Carson, it was a mistake. You wanted your friend back but you end up going all the way to a dangerous and evil level to succeed what you wanted."

"Sam. I need to go back! They're looking for me! I'm on the prison's death list, I think."

"You're what? You don't deserve to be executed!"

"Sam!" He yells turning around gripping my shirt. "Think about it! Think of what I have done! Last year, I killed Kendall, Shane, Logan, and Carlos, with yours and Kurt's help. I hypnotized Kurt and James to be evil. I hurt you evil! I got your help to steal James' power! Then you called the cops on me! Thank you by the way." He thank me for calling the police on him to get him arrested? Does he really mean it? "And this year, I did something even more worse just to get my way! I raped James, I electrocute Shane to try to kill him, and I just got Shane and Kurt to their possible doom! Does all of that deserve me to be behind bars and to me executed?"

I hate to admit it, but... "Yeah."

Carson sighs, letting go of me and turn back. "Also, you despised me. He hate my guts. You just love beating the crap out of me, do you?"

"No I don't. Only if you piss me off or when you hurt me back. You know I have a hard time controlling my anger."

"And there's one thing I'm confuse about. Do you hate me or love me?"

"I love you Carson. It's just that when you're evil, I hated you. But I can't help but think, deep down the old you is somewhere. It's just gone after Middle School for some reason. Just like Kurt. He was a nice guy until he lived in a box and he changed his mind and his personality, but his real personality got lost, but James found it. For you, you just change for no reason. You looked the same, but you have a different person inside and possessing you. Just like James, it was me who found you again. But I didn't know how to fix you up. I thought it was too late so what's the point? So I move on and deal with the evil you, forgetting about you completely, until a few minutes ago when I realized what you wanted all along, is to go back. And that's when I know that you're still inside somewhere." I smile at him as he stare at me. I can see tears forming in there.

Wow, from a guy who's nice to a guy who's bad. He is stupid and a trouble maker in Middle School. Then he became stupid and end up dragging me with him. Not sure what made him change his ways. When I ask him how come he changes his ways, he always answers something with the word 'hormones' in them.

"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't know what came over me. It's like my alter ego I didn't know about, controlled me." I nod and pull him in for a best friend hug.

"I love you Carson. You were my very first best friend ever in Kindergarten. Everyone else is just being nice. Calling me a baby because I was sensitive."

"Yeah, and no one liked me because I was too weird for them." He chuckle slightly and pull away from me.

"So we were each others' best friend." I add.

"Yeah." I can see the water in his eyes are refusing to escape.

"So yeah. I don't want you to go back to prison to get killed Carson. I need my best friend."

"You have Kurt and the guys. You can handle it."

"But you're the first friend I ever made.'

"I know. But I gotta do what I gotta do." Sine when does he take responsibilities for his actions? Never done that before.

All of a sudden, I hear sirens. Oh no. Really, now? I don't want him to go forever! We're just getting started with our friendship and a new beginning! The police cars are parked in front of the park.

Polices come out of their cars. One having a bullhorn.

"Carson Christen! You are under arrest!"

"Sam?" Carson ask without taking an eye out of the cops.

"Yeah?" I ask staring at them too.

"Unless you wanna go with me, remember that in prison, you're unable to use your powers at all in the building, you're being separated by gender, disgusted food and painful beds, and you get beaten and raped by large guys while being unsupervised. Can you handle that?"

"WHAT?" He has to handle all that in prison? Okay, now I know Carson don't belong there now! I saw two officers grab him and pull him away from me. They turn him around to put handcuffs on him. Carson's not resisting! I can't let them get him away! I stand up off the bench and run after them. "Hey! Leave him alone!"

"Get away son." A policeman orders. "He's dangerous."

"No he's not! If he goes, take me with him." I demand.

"Son, listen. He's in the top 10 current most wanted list in the L.A.P.D." The other says. I'm aware.

"You did nothing wrong." Carson says.

"But-but..." I stutter. I don't wanna lose him. He's gonna die. Not right now. He finally came back as my best friend after all those years. Our friendship can't end like this! My eyes start to sting.

"I'll be with you soon." He smiles then face the two officers. "Take me away cops."

They turn back around and walk to the police car. As an officer open the back door, Carson took one glace at me with a sad smile. "Good bye Sammy. Forever." That is his last words until he got shoved in the back of the police car.

I sit back on the bench as I look at the car. My eyes finally full of tears, but I'm trying not to let them fall. I never shed even one tear ever since third grade and I'm not gonna start now. But after seeing the police car drive away from view, I started to let my tears fall.

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

Well, it's time. Haven't seen you in a while buddy. I look under my bed and found a shoebox. I open it and found my all time favorite books. But I ignore it and put it aside. What really matters it what's beneath it. There it is. I take the lighter and the small rectangular box out and put the book back in the shoebox and cover it up and slide it back in the bed. I put the lighter and the box in my jean pocket and run up and out of the basement. I look everywhere and call for my brother. He's not home. That's good. Maybe still at the Palmwoods. I walk out to the balcony and slide the box out of my pocket to open it. I grab a stick and get the lighter. I lit the end and put the other end to my lips. I take a drag. I blow the smoke out gently. Ah, that feels good. Haven't done this for a while when I was about 15. Guys in school told me to try. I refuse but was too curious. It felt good. But I quit after my dad found out and I instantly quit. Luckily it wasn't too late before it became an addiction. But somehow I kept it. Just in case something goes wrong, I needed a friend. And I call this my backup friend.

I take another drag and look up at the night sky. Wonder if he's dead yet? If so, would I hear him? If so, will I be able to see him?

"Sam?" Oh no. I'm caught. I turn around, trying to hide the cigaret from him. He hates it when I do drugs. Hates it as much as me drinking. That's when he's pissed. When I drink and when I do drugs.

I turn around on my heels, making my shoe squeaks. Putting the cigaret behind me. "Hey! You're back!" I try to wear a fake smile.

"Yeah and speaking of back, what's behind your back?"

"NOTHING!" Okay, maybe too quick of an answer.

"Sam! Are you smoking?" He's pissed. Just great.

"NO!" Again, too quick!

"What the hell Sam?" He got angry. His voice raises. "First drinking, then smoking?"

"Kurt, you sound like my mother! No wonder you're her favorite!"

"I'm older than you! I have to take responsibility as your big brother to make sure you don't destroy your health." **  
><strong>

"But I'm taller!" Ha! I got him.

"By an inch! And again, I'm older."

"By a few weeks!"

"And yet you can't even remember your own birthday." He glares.

"I've been preoccupied."

"By what? Planning time to drink and smoke?" I was about to protest, but what's the point of going further? I'm too depress to argue with someone. I don't wanna lose him too, in a different way. I turn back to lean on the bars of the balcony and look up as I take another drag.

I hear Kurt sighs loudly. "Why are you doing this Sam?" His voice is soft this time. Calm.

"Carson went back to prison."

"Yeah, that's great! Now he can't kill anybody else!" I can_ hear_ him smile by the way his tone sounds.

I shake my head slightly. "It's not great, Kurt."

"Why do you care? Why do you care so much that he's gone, that it makes you grab a cigaret and smoke?"

"Because," I say as my eyes start to sting again. "Carson was my first friend I ever made and trust."

"But... you hated him."

"I know, but the way he's acting after James blasted him with the atom, it's like we were back in kindergarten together. I miss those days. You don't know how it feels to have your first best friend taken away from you to get killed and that's what he wanted." I stop and exhale a shaky breath. I can feel a tear slide down my cheek. I try not to make my voice crack when I proceed. " You know, all he wanted all along was to get me back and you for that matter. He just wanted his old friends back. He just doesn't know how."

"So... Carson made you smoke? Just like he made you drink?"

"No. He didn't make me smoke." I turn back around to him. I hear a small gasp escape his mouth. Surprise to see me in tears huh? Of course. No one ever see me cry. Nobody. Only Carson, from back then in Elementary School, and my parents. "Don't you know how it feels like to have your best friend who you haven't met in a long time, come back to you and found out that they'll be gone again an never gonna come back?"

Kurt shakes his head no. Of course. That never happened to him. So I said instead,  
>"James is your first best friend who you trusted, right?"<p>

"Yeah, so?" He shrugs.

"That's how Carson is with me. We use to be best friend. He's my first best friend ever. We were like brothers."

"Yeah..." He smiles.

"Now imagine James be gone, or be a totally different person. thinking that he will never be normal again until a few long years later."

"I can't even imagine that."

Okay, I give up. "Sorry Kurt, then I don't know how to explain this to you in any way." He frown. I wipe my tears away with my sleeves forcefully and quickly. I throw the used cigar away and walk back in the house.

I was about to go down to the basement to my room, until I come across the extra room. It's open. I don't know why, but I went inside and came across Kurt's journal. I decide to read it. It's so powerful. I wish I can express my true feelings like Kurt did. Then, I sprout an idea. An idea that is way out of the subject. I grin at the thought. Maybe Kurt will like what I plan for him. Let's see what I can do.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Three weeks later...<strong><br>**

I walk outside in the morning to get the mail. I open it and grab the mail and went back in the house. I place it on the kitchen counter. I lean my back against the counter and check it one by one.

"Bills, bills, bills." I mumble. Well, Kurt can deal with that with a bit of my help. When I got to the fourth and last mail. I smile like an idiot.

"What are you smiling about?" Kurt ask after walking into the kitchen. I look at him. Hey! There's the guy I'm looking for!

His eyebrow furrows."Stop smiling like that. It's creeping me out."

"Kurt, I got a surprise for you!" I give him the letter.

"What's this?"

"For you." I grin. He look down at the envelope and slice it open. He got the paper out and stare at it.

"Open it." He unfolds the letter and I glace over his shoulder, reading as he reads too.

"I've been accepted to College... for a three year creative writing course?"

I nod.

"But... I didn't even register or show anything that proves I belong to that school!"

"Yes you did." Kurt looks up from the letter and stare at nothing. "Kurt?"

He start to run into the extra room where his memory box is. Oh no. "WHERE'S MY JOURNAL?" He screams. He's mad. I thought he would like it. I thought writing poetry and free verse and such is what he wanted to do! And now his journal is gonna be a book. Is that bad? Yet, the only person that ever read his journal is James. No one else. "Ugh!" He walk back out and to the kitchen where I'm still standing.

"Three years huh?" I ask.

"Yeah... now that I think about it. I guess I do wanna do it. Be famous for writing poetry."

"Yeah, I can see it now. A book, written by Kurt Lewis! Full of poetry of his life!" I look up and imagine. Then I look back at my brother. "When did you end it?"

"I never finished. It's like a autobiography."

"When did you last wrote in it?"

"Last week, where I first left it. And now it's GONE!"

"You write only free verse. Hey, the poetry can turn into novels! Like the many books Ellen Hopkins did!"

"Who?" He ask looking at me.

"She's a poet and a novelist. Her novels are free verse poetry! You should really read one of her books. I recommended _Impulse_."

"Well, I really wanna do it." He smiles but then frown."God, what am I gonna tell James?"

"You have a week to go pack and say goodbye to everyone." I say and walk away.

**Kurt's POV**

Oh God. What am I gonna do? I really wanna go to college and such, but stay there for three years? Three years without James? How can I deal? I gotta say goodbye to the others. But not to James. Not yet. I grab my phone and texted Shane, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall to come over so I could talk to them about this. James will be crushed if I go. And I know it's hard to say goodbye to him for real and in text. But if I do it in text, he might think I wanna break up. But I don't. So I guess I'm not gonna tell James until later. I guess telling the guys will help me get the courage I need to tell James.

* * *

><p>The next day...<strong><br>**

**James' POV**

"Okay! Griffin just told me that the concert will be close in date!" Gustavo says. "Two weeks later we go! Go on tour for three months!"**  
><strong>

Awesome! Maybe we can take Kurt and Sam with us! They will be happy to go! Also Kurt and I can be with each other all the time!

"And No James. I know what you're thinking. Kurt can't go!

"What! Why?" I ask pouting. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the guys doing hand gestures and I think they're mouthing and shaking their heads. I hear one of them trying to mouth 'Cut it out.' Cut what? I turn to the guys and they stare at me innocently with their hands behind their backs.**  
><strong>

"You just can't. Okay!" Gustavo stands up off his chair and walk out of the studio. What's going on? Does the guys know something? Whatever it is, it's about Kurt not able to go with us.

Leaving him for three months? Can I handle that? Can he handle that? "Man, what am I gonna tell Kurt?" I ask myself.

**Oh wow! Were you guys surprise about Sam and Carson? Anyways, back to Kurt and James. OMG, there's gonna be drama! Okay, so Kurt's going away to college... again. He's leaving in a week. He told the others but didn't tell James. But the next day we found out that the guys are going away on three month tour in two weeks. Plenty of time for him, but not for Kurt! What do you think will happen next? Review!**


	20. Birthday and Breakup

**James' POV**

I hear my bedroom door open slowly, tiny sounds of squeaking fills the air. I shift my position to face away from whoever's entering. Not in the mood for talking to whoever's there. Especially not on my birthday. Wait 'til like ten. Wait, what time is it?

I feel my bed moved as some takes a seat. Still not turning around to see who it is.

"Oh James." I hear someone whisper. Can't make out who it is yet, and not really wanting to. All I know is that it's one of my friends. I feel a hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently. Stop! Well, I can eliminate Carlos since he don't shake me up, but jump on my bed, so it's not him who's shaking me gently."I gotta surprise for you." He says a little louder. Now I know who it is. I smile and slowly turn back to my back. He lift me up, helping me sit up. I look into his sparkling blue eyes. "Happy birthday baby."

"Hey, thanks." He turn around and grab something from the nightstand. There I see a small white plate with a vanilla cupcake on it with white frosting and sprinkles on the top. Yum. Oh and there's a little candle on the top. But it's not lit. He hand it to me. and I hold the bottom of the place. "It's not lit."

He smile and put his finger on the top of the candle. His finger ignite and light up the candle. He put his finger away and I see a thin string of smoke coming out of his finger. He blow it and it stops. That's better. "Make a wish."

"My wish's already came true." I grin and turn back to the cupcake. I blow out the small candle and he pull the candle out and replace it with a cherry that was hiding behind the cupcake. As I stick my tongue out to lick the frosting, his lips beats it to me. Hey! I didn't get a chance to taste the creamy goodness! Oh whatever, this is better. We then pull apart and I try to lick my frosting until he did it again! No! I pull back and try to eat but he will not give up.

"Kurt, stop it." I giggle as I pull him away.

"No!" He tease

"Let me enjoy my mini cake!"

"Not until you feed me!"

"Fine." I dip my finger in the frosting and scoop it up. I then put my finger in his mouth as he suck the frosting out. I pull my finger out. "Now, your turn." He mimics what I did. He swing his legs up on the bed and lay down beside me so we can eat the cupcake together.

After we're done, he put the plate back on the nightstand and face me. "James, I have something I need to tell you."

I fake a gasp. "You don't love me?" I tease.

He chuckle. "No, not that." He smile but then his face turns to serious in an instant. I should shut up and listen now. "It's just that... In about six days... I'm-"

The door slam open and we turn, seeing my wet brother at the door. "James! Run!" He screams and run out. Wet? Run? I know what that means.

"Kurt, hide under the bed." I order.

"Why?"

"Just do what I say unless you wanna get soak and out cold." I say quickly. He just out of bed and roll under my bed.

"There he is!" Carlos scream and my head shoot to the door. He's holding a water gun. I hustle out of bed and duck. "Hey he's awake."

I hate this. Every time it's someone's birthday, or any important day at all, or a day where someone is just being lazy, they have to try to wake up before anyone else. If not, you'll get wet.

"Hey let's get Shane." I hear Kendall says

"Hey Shane! Think fast!" Now I hear Sam. Did he really forget and have to have Kurt remind him? Oh whatever.

"Hey! Stop that! I'm awake!" He yells.

I roll under the bed where Kurt is. "This is gonna be a long day."

"No kidding."

Later after work, we all went back to the Palmwoods. Shane and I are stuck in the apartment while Logan, Kendall, and Carlos are swimming around in the pool. I really wanna go, but I really need to relax and rest since I'm sore from all the dancing Gustavo made us do. Sam's still at work. Kurt's at home, doing who knows what. Maybe planning something for me! Wait a minute... he can't make plans. He's bad at them. So what's up? Oh whatever. Right now Shane and I are walking about thinking about our wishing spell thing so we can break it. Because clearly Shane is tired of hearing everything's in my mind.

_"Yes, I am so tired of hearing everything in your head. So tired that I actually image what you're doing or thinking of doing while you're having fun with Kurt in bed. Disgusting!'_ Well, it's not that fun._ 'Okay, after the memories.' _

_"_And he won't think it's disgusting if he gets himself a proper girlfriend." I mutter._  
><em>

I hear him sigh. He face me and glare, crossing his arms over his chest. "Even though I'm younger, it doesn't mean you can treat me like an eight-year-old."

"Fourteen." I corrects. "Fifteen you'll start to have a dirty mind and you enjoy it." He sounds like it's his first time thinking and hearing about it.

_'Oh god my brother has a dirty mind.'_

This time I sighed. I don't wanna talked about this crap.

_'Fine, we can think about something else, like..."_ He stop thinking then said out loud, "How to change us back!"

Good idea. I'm sick of this too. Because right now, I'm just thinking to myself while Shane's keeps sending me telepathic messages.

_'At least is better than yelling at you, because clearly, I wanna yell at you right now.'_

"You're pissed?"

"Yep." He pops the 'p'. Then thinks,_ 'I need to get back to normal since there's no doubt that Kurt will send you to bed tonight on our birthday for your gift. And I don't want to hear an imagine everything you're doing. If the guys find out I could, they might ask me.'_

"What are you gonna do or get for today?"

"I have the guys, let's see what I can do." He says then think again, _'Hopefully I get something better than the surprise attack I got this morning.'_

And luckily Kurt woke me up before I get wet. Yet, Carlos almost got me._  
><em>

_'Lucky you.' _He sighs. "Okay, let's see when did the annual fight started?"

"On the same day as our parent's divorce."

"And we figure that out 10 year later. Meaning we got into our first fight 10 years ago and after that it became annual!"

"And we started the fight on the same day as our parents divorce, but we didn't though about it 'til today of our birthday 10 years later!"

"That's today!"_  
><em>

"Wow, we're quick."_  
><em>

"That's because I figure everything out the other night." He grins.

"I know."

_'Wonder of the spell is broken yet?'_ I ask him telepathically. Staring at him with curiosity_._

He just stare blankly at me. He blinks. I bet he's thinking of something right now and I can't hear it! Does that mean the wish is broken?_  
><em>

"Why are you grinning at me like that?"

"The wish. It's broken."_  
><em>

"Great! So I don't have to hear everything in your head again! That means you don't have to know what I'm thinking right now!"_  
><em>

"What are you thinking about now?" I ask. I bet is something he doesn't want me to know._  
><em>

"Oh, nothing." He smiles, turning around on his heels and walk away from me with his hands hiding behind his back.

I then hear a big splash. My brother and I run an jump on the couch, checkin' the window. There I see our friends swimming around in the pool laughing and playing pool volleyball. There's Carlos, Kendall, Camille, Logan, Jo, Stephanie, along with other people. And another familiar guy. Is that Kurt? Next to Carlos in the pool? "Huh, I thought Kurt was at home." Oh well. It's just good that the sun's blazing hot.

"And speaking of Kurt..." Shane mumbles. I turn to him and see him wearing a frown. He turn to me with concern in his eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." He turn away and get off the couch walking away slowly out the door, but before he went out the door, I hear him murmur to himself, "I just hope he can handle it." Handle what?

Later at night, nothing special is going on. Just add some music and we're good. We're at the pool, with music. A few balloons, some friends, and we're done. What Shane wants was a nice evening with some music and best friends. For me, well, I was hoping Kurt can swing by and carry me to bed, like Shane predicted. Well, I got my wish an hour later. He got me to my bed, enjoying ourselves.

"Happy birthday James." Kurt kiss my lips. He's on top, our shirts are off. Pants off, just like before. He's on top. I'm laying on my back. He stop and pull away. "Now, what o you wanna do next?"

I shrug. Anything's good with me if he agrees with it.

"Let's make love." He grin. I frown. Uh... is he serious? It's not that I against this, it's just that, is it okay with him? You know, after the incident like before.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Someone's being confident.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's all behind. Let's just do it. Wanna go first?"

I grin. This will be fun. "Sure."

After a while of having some fun, we stop and flip back to our previous possition where he's on top.

"Wow, that was fun." I say.

"Yeah, oh James, I need to tell you something."His smile turn into a frown. I can see his eyes are filled with hurt. Something must be up.

"Sure what's up?"

"This is hard to say... but... I never wanna tell you think and I wish I never did, but..."

"Come on Kurt, spit it out. What do you wanna tell me?"

"Well, in six days... I'm... uh..." How can this be hard to tell me? What is it? As he open his mouth to continue, we hear the guys snickering. Ugh! What now? I hear something sliding from under the door in my room. I look down and see Shane's phone. It start to playing annoying songs. Songs that relate to what we're doing, including 'Whistle' by Flo Rida 'Show Me' by us, Big Time Rush, 'Love, Sex, and Magic' by Ciara Feat. Justin Timberlake, and 'Right Where you Want Me.' By Jessy McCartney. Ugh! Really? Those guys are immature.

* * *

><p>Three day's later...<strong><br>**

"Ugh! I am so tired! My feet are burning and bleeding!" Carlos complains. We just got back from Rocque Records, we didn't go home until about 10pm! Gustavo kept us late so we can practice for the concert in 10 days!

"No their not." I chuckle slightly, climbing into bed.

"So, are you okay?" He ask me concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because! Kurt's going away!"

What? How come he didn't tell me? "WHAT?"

"Oops." Carlos overs his mouth.

"No, Carlos, what did you say? Where is he going? Will he be back?" I'm panicking right now. What if he never comes back? How come he didn't tell me.

"I said too much." He say and turn away from me.

"No! Carlos, answer me! Where is he going? When? Why? Will he come back?" I frantically ask.

No answer. I sigh and lay back down on my bed. Staring at the ceiling. My eyes filled with Hurt, anger, sadness, curiosity, and worries. Mostly hurt. Why is he going away? Does he really wanna leave me? Will he be coming back? Does he really wanna leave me? Has he tell the others goodbye? Does he forget about me? Yet he has avoiding me for the past three days. Wonder why. Does he really wanna leave me? Doesn't he love me? What is he hiding?

"James, is your eyes suppose to glow red to blue and back again like that?" I hear Carlos ask.**  
><strong>

"I don't know, Carlos." I answer. " I. Don't. Know." And I don't care. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<br>**

Well, one day left to go. Tomorrow I'm going. And yet I haven't even said goodbye to James yet. Cause of either those damn interruption or I can't even spit it out, I've been spending a lot of time packing and such. Okay I'm lying. I've been helping Sam in the library and studying and reading just to get some ideas. Now I'm on my last luggage. I'm almost done. I guess I should go to the Palmwoods to say goodbye to James and maybe tell him to go to the airport tomorrow morning, yet, if so, he might not let me leave. Even though I can fly, I don't think I can fly Northeast all the way to the other side of North America. Yep, I'm going to New York, where I'll go to College there, and work on my books and novel. And I know what to write about for my first fiction novel! It's gonna be New York's best selling book!

Well, going to the Palmwoods now. Plus, I miss James. I look at the time. Half past five. Okay. I walk out the front door and fly to the Palmwoods. I got up to 2J and open the door. There I see James, pacing back an forth.

"Hey James. What's up?" I ask smiling.

He stop and look up at me. He's not smiling. Why? Is he happy to see me? "Why?"

"Why what?" I shrug.

"Why are you leaving?" Well, good news is, I don't have to tell him.

"Look, I've been trying to tell you that-"

"You told the guys, didn't you?" He interrupt me. He's mad.

"Yeah, but-"

"And you've been hiding this from me?" He raise his voice.

"James! I'm sorry! But I've been trying to tell you, but all those damn interruptions keep-"

"Why the hell are you leaving me?" He give me a glare. I think his eyes are turning red. Oh no. This is not good.

"I'm going to New York to go to College and be a novelist." I thought he want this. I mean he once told me to be a poet or something after he read my journal. Now what's up in his mind?

"I thought you said that you will not have a career in anything because you have me."

I thought he will be a supportive boyfriend and respect my choice. But I guess not.

"James! What is up? Why are you pissed?"

"Because of you Kurt!" What? "Why did you lie to me?" He yells.

"L-lie? I never lied to you!"

"You told everybody, but me that you're going away for three years! And you convince them to keep it from me?"

"I didn't wanna hurt you!"

"So what? You gonna go away tomorrow without saying goodbye to me?"

"That's what I came here to do in the first place!"

"So you want to leave me?"

"Wha- NO! I never wanna leave you!"

"Then why are you going away? Why did you wait 'til now to tell me?" He screams.

"Because I really wanna do this. I want to try, publish my first book and I was hoping my boyfriend will support me!" I yell back. **  
><strong>

"So you're not gonna take me with you?"

"Don't you have your concert in a week?" I remind him.

"You wanna leave me. Don't you?"

"Wha- NO! James I never wanna-"

"If you wanna leave me so bad Kurt, if you care about your future than our future together, then I don't think we could be together!" No. Please James. Don't. My eyes form tears and I'm trying not to get them out. "This is gonna be a long distant relationship and I can't take it!" James please don't say it.

He look me in the eye, glaring with me with his red glowing eyes. He would feel sympathy right now after seeing my teary eyes, but not today.

I bite my lips, looking down. "James, please." I whisper.

I see his feet turn around and walk away to the couch.

"It's over Kurt!" My head shoot back up, gasping at him as I see him turning his back on me, facing the couch. " If you wanna leave so bad, go ahead! Leave me! Leave me stranded here in an empty world of darkness while you go play in imagination world surrounded by books! Go ahead! Walk away from me and chase your dreams instead, not taking me with you! We're through Kurt! I hate you! I never wanna see you again! Goodbye forever!"

Fine, if you want it that way, I'll go. Forget you. I run out of the apartment, slamming the door behind me with all my force as I run down the stairs to the lobby. I saw no one there but there's Kendall and Jo.

I ignore them as I run pass them and out the front door. I stop outside and I jump and fly to the air. Flying as fast as I can back home, trying to keep my tears in. When I got home, I hit the concrete and run to the front door. I open it and shut it, locking the door. I lean back against the door, sliding down as I let out a sob, finally letting tears fall hard.

There I am, leaning against the door, breaking down. He had leave me, thinking I'm leaving him. He's leaving me here in tears and a badly damaged, broken heart.

**Done! Aw! Now I'm sad. What is up with James! Anyways, don't worry! Something good's gonna happen! No they're not get back together until later. Well, review!**


	21. Time To Say Goodbye

**Sam' POV  
><strong>

Wow, busy day today. Well, time to have some fun. I wonder if Kurt tells James yet. He's leaving tomorrow at the airport. Speaking of the airport, I told Audrey that I'm gonna be late for work tomorrow since I'm taking Kurt to the airport. Wow, I really gotta get a car since my ride is going away... literally!

When I get there, I was about to open the door to 2J, but I freeze when I hear screaming. I press my ear to the door.

"JAMES! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Sounds like Shane.

"He deserve to be yelled at." James says. Who does?

"No he doesn't!" Sounds like Logan.

"James, you're an asshole." Carlos calls. "He expect you to be supportive! Not a jackass!"

"I'm sorry! But he choose to leave me!" James cries.

"For three years! And you can't handle that?" Logan ask. Oh no.I know who they're talking about.

I hear stomping footsteps behind me. I glance over my shoulder and saw a pissed off Kendall.

"Kendall?" I try to get his attention.

"Hey Sam." He mutter and I move out of the way so he can open the door. "JAMES, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Okay, I had enough. I gotta go find my brother; he needs me. I run out and down the stairs. I pass Jo in the lobby.

"Hey Sam." She greets

"Hey Jo, sorry, no time to talk." I say and run out the door to my house as fast as I can.**  
><strong>

I got to my house in about 5 to 10 minutes. I slam to the door, trying to open it. It's locked. I try to find my keys. Oh shit I forgot it. I suddenly feel the door burning from where my legs hit the door. Is the house on fire? No. The rest of the door's not. No windows are broken. No smoke. Must be Kurt.

"Kurt. It's me, Sam, Please open the door." Nothing. I run to one of the windows, trying to get in, but all the windows are locked, but I found one in the living room. I look through. Hey, Kurt's bed is not in the living room anymore. Where did it go? Oh, yeah, he moved it in his room yesterday. I look around, then seeing Kurt sitting on the door sobbing. Oh James, you ass. Look at what you've done.

Gotta get in. I lift the window up and crawl in. As I'm halfway in, I got stuck. What's up? I look behind me and found my belt loop caught in some plant. What is this, vines?. Oh shit. I'm stuck. I try to untangle myself, but I can't get it out. Oh why don't this damn thing, open! Oh, I know. Why don't I think of that in the first place? I'm stupid. A spark flies out my fingers and onto the vine, making it cut and burnt. I'm free! Don't worry Kurt. I'm coming in! I get myself in and I landed forward to the floor. Ow! I get myself up and run to my sobbing brother. I knee down and embrace him into my arms.**  
><strong>

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here." I sooth. " Now tell your brother Sammy what's wrong?"

He didn't answer. He didn't say anything, only choking on his own sobs. Aw, his first broken heart. Must be painful. Especially if it's someone who you truly love because they're the only ones who understands you while you have trouble trusting others, like him.

**James' POV**

Why does he have to go? Does he know that I'm here? Does he ever think about us in the future? Why does he have to move to a far away place? Is he secretly trying to get rid of me? Doesn't he want me to go with him? Why does he really wanna go to New York? We could do this together! Forget being famous for my appearance! I can be his editor! But I don't have any experience in literature arts. Well, he does say he wanna do it. But what should I do? Without him, I mean nothing! Well, time to get back to the old James Diamond, before he walks into my life. Now, where should I start?**  
><strong>

"JAMES! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" My brother screams. I look up at the balcony and found Shane, Logan, and Carlos up there. Were they eavesdropping? They slide down the swirly slide and come up to me.

"He deserve to be yelled at!" He does! Why is he leaving me?**  
><strong>

"No he doesn't!" Logan yell back.

"James, you're an asshole." Carlos calls. No I'm not! "He expect you to be supportive! Not a jackass!" I know.

"I'm sorry! But he choose to leave me!" I cry

"For three years! And you can't handle that?" Logan ask.

I look down shamefully. Maybe this is a mistake. "I thought he's only doing this just because he wanna leave me."

"JAMES, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kendall screams. When did he come in? I see sparks flying out of him again. Okay Ken, chill. Just... chill.

"Hey, watch it." Shane warns. "Don't call my mother an animal."

"Sorry." He say quickly to my brother then turn to me. "You know you made him cry, right? I saw him in the lobby with tears in his eyes that is trying so hard to fall but they didn't. I tried to talk to him but he fly off. And that's when I know it's something about you."

"He's leaving me. I think he's secretly cheating or breaking up with me."

"And yet you broke up with him, that made him cry." Carlos says.

"You know that was Kurt's first heartbreak. You're his first love, but now you just tore him apart." Shane says.

"James, you know the real reason why Kurt is leaving?" Kendall ask.

"To try to be a writer." I answer.

"Right, but not just that. Sam signed him up for a creative writing class in some college in New York. They love his work. They took his journal. They expect him to write more, so they ask to participate in one of their best classes."

"So it's Sam's fault!" I exclaim. "Why did he sign Kurt in?"

"Because he read his journal, thinking it's very intense and creative. He thinks Kurt might have a chance." Shane says.

"James, Kurt has a talent." Logan says. " A talent that he never knew about. The only talent that could only be preformed from true emotion, not imaginary. He writes everything he feels inside. If he writes about his heartbreak and he become famous and if that get's publish-"

"You're in some serious shit." Carlos finish.

"So now you should go to Kurt and apologies, saying that he should chase his dreams and say you will meet him soon, that you can't wait!" Logan grin.

" I'll doubt he'll take me back after what I said to him." I say looking at my friends, then my eyes land on my brother solely. I grin.

"Oh no! I am not gonna be your replacement and act like I'm you! They will know the difference!"

"Just comb your hair clean, so no more messy hair!"

"But my bangs! Different direction!"

"Just go!" Kendall scream and push Shane out the door. Thank you very much. He turn back to me. "Now, time for you to think about what you've done you selfish jerk."

If this doesn't work with Shane, I guess I have to go to the airport to say goodbye and all that before Kurt takes off.

**Sam's POV**

Later, after our comforts and brotherly talks about the situation, I told Kurt to take a little walk around to clear his head from him. I walked with him just in case. Everything went fine until we bump into Shane. I was happy to see him and I except my brother to be too, but one look at Shane, all he said was, "You look too much like James." And walk away. Clearly, I'm trying to get his mind off of James, not pull him back to his misery heartbreak! But yet, it is difficult to do that since his boyfriend is in a popular pop band who has posters and banners around the town for next weeks concert. This is gonna be a long night. We gotta get home when the sun sinks down. We need to pack and have dinner and get ready for tomorrow. I'm gonna miss that guy.

* * *

><p>Well, today's the day. Kurt's going to college... again. The one we attended was bored as hell! So I hope this one he goes will be fun for him.<p>

"Okay, got your luggage, your backpack, your passport, wallet?" I ask after he get to the airport. He nod.

"I'm gonna miss you bro." **  
><strong>

"Same." I smile. "I wish you luck on your journey in a life as a young author."

"Thank you." Oh! that remind me! I hand him a blue book that was in my hand for a while. I can't believe he didn't notice it. Oh maybe he did but choose not to question. "What's this?" He look down at it.

"It's a new journal, you know, just in case you wanna write your adventures in it or your next story or whatever."

"Thanks." He open up his backpack and unzip it, slide the journal in, zip it back up and swing it over his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you buddy."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna fly up to you soon. Someday. Until I earn enough money and make time in my schedule to go."

"You make minimum wage. It's gonna take about a year or longer for you to save up for that."

"I'll work a double shift or get a part time job." I tell him.

He nod and pull me into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you so. Email me?"

I know he won't have any time to chat, so I guess I can email him. I nod. It might take him a while to respond and I understand why, unlike James. And speaking of him, "So, do you want to tell him something and I'll tell him later?" After I ask that, he quickly pull away and stare at me. He frown.

"Just tell him: 'Don't say you miss me. It's your fault I left. So, it's time to say goodbye.' He should understand what I'm talking about by the last sentence." I don't get the last part.

I nod. "I will tell him that."

" Flight 261 to New York has arrived." The woman's voice announce.

"Oh, that's me." Kurt smiles and give me one last hug and grab his stuff and start walking to the gates. As he wait in line, he look over his shoulder to me and I give him a small wave goodbye. He send me a sad smile and a goodbye wave in return.

I watch him as he pass through the gate, walk through the corridor and to the plane. When the gate closes, I walk up to the window wall and keep my eye on plane number 261. I see it slowly start it's flight and my eyes and head follows it. I keep following it until it's out of view. I smile. "Good luck, Kurt." I slowly back away about 10 steps and I turn to walk back with my hands in my jean pockets.

Well, my brother's gone, my best friend from kindergarten's gone, maybe dead. Now it's time to go home to hang out with my replacement friend. A lighter and a cigarette stink.

I stop as I hear someone shouting, calling my name, I look up and around just to found the guys running up to me. I sigh. Oh there we go. They stop in front of me out of breath.

"Sam! Where's Kurt?" James ask.**  
><strong>

I gives him a glare. Miss him already? "He told me to tell you this: Don't say you miss me. It's your fault I left. So, it's time to say goodbye." After I said the message, James' mouth drop. Yep, he definitely knows what the last part means. Cause I don't! Then I look at the others. "It's too late. He left. He's gone. His plane just flew off."**  
><strong>

Their faces are now full of disappointment, mostly James. **  
><strong>

I walk between Kendall and James and wrap my arms around James' neck. "Let's go home." And all six of us walk home together**.  
><strong>

**Done! You know that the story is not over yet, right? I might go up to 25 or up. Well, review please!  
><strong>


	22. I Can Wait Forever

**Carson's POV**

Prison, a cold dark place full of pain.

Clank, clank

Sounds of chains clanking together.

People screaming from being tortured. To them, it's like hell.

"No, stop it, Tony. Get away you fag. I will never love you."

Because you already love a girl from the female section of the prison.

Thud

My cellmate just fell. I got two.

Guess having powers makes you feel invincible and you became a total retard and you end up here. Rules are to have one or two in a cell, but since criminals are around, they gonna have three or four in a cell now. Some are cool. Some, not so nice.

More people screaming.

"Whoa! Carson! You have got to see this!" Ash exclaim. Yeah, you remember Ash? The one who rape my best friend, along with John and Kevin? Yeah, surprisingly, he survived by electric blast. The other two are dead. How did he get in prison and be my cellmate? No idea.

"I don't wanna." I mumble. I'm not in the mood to do anything anymore since I left Sam. I've been laying in bed all day, thinking. This smells like a bad cot. Smells like garbage. I don't care. I'm staring at the wall, by back facing my cellmates. Laying on my sides with my arms crossed over my chest. I always stay there, thinking of all the things I did. I cried silently as I feel the pain of the guilt eating and growing in my body.

"But the guy is being tortured by the sheriff using fire on his back!" Tony explains, clearly amazed at the sight. Oh that's where the screaming came from. I feel like sheriffs do everything in here now. Weird.

Yep, Tony. One of the many faggots in the prison. How did he get in there? Let's see... oh yeah, stealing a car, getting drunk, and then raping someone. And before anything else happens, I heard there was a gun in the glove department.

Well, at least they're better than my old cellmates. My old cellmates are homos, strong and tall like a body builder. They beat and rape me. Then one of them start to do it with another newbie that just got here. So I learn how to rape people from them and I try it. I kinda enjoyed that. Ugh! I'm a sick person!

Oh, and remember when I told Sam that no one can use any power in the prison building? I meant prisoners can't. Yet, I was able to use my telekinesis to escape. Not sure how I was able to pull it off.

I miss Sam, so much! I wonder if he misses me. And Kurt, how's it been? I hope he enjoys his life with James. I feel so guilty for trying to kill him. I mean, I wanted Kurt to myself only, not thinking about his happiness. But ever since James and the others hit me with that atom thingy, I found myself again. All the evilness is gone. I guess I got my evilness from the three rapist who I thought were my friends.

"I think he's gonna be dead in seconds!" Ash laughs.

I wish I was dead. I mean, it's been about three weeks since I got kicked in here again. I expect to be dead. The guilt is killing me! Look what I've done? I can't take it back! What's taking so long for a guy to die around here? I can kill myself, but how? Either the death penalty list thing is long or they're just waiting to see if my behavior has change.

"Okay, who's next on the list?" I hear one of the guard ask.

"Carson Christen."

There it goes. I let out a sigh. I glace over my shoulder to see the guard opening the cell door. I turn around to sit up. I guess I'm up.

"Christen?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay, do you want to get hanged, shot, burn, suffocate, or have your head cut off?" You're allowed to choose your death? That's a new one. I look over at Tony and Ash and found them gagging. Ash near the toilet.

If they ask that to all the executing prisoners, then I bet the guy who got burn thought that it will be okay. I guess he's fire and thought it won't hurt him. Who is he? A newbie?

"Suffocate." I pick randomly. I was about to pick hang, but I don't wanna choke first. Not sure how suffocating really works. Is it like can't breathing in fire?

" Very well then." The guard nod and I walk over to him. I walk out.

"Bye Carson. See you in Hell!" Ash holler. I turn back around and give him a sad smile then turn back to the guard. A sheriff comes over and handcuff me. I follow both of them as they walk.

"Too bad." I hear Tony says. "He's gonna die." Then he scoff. "And I thought he was cute."

"Shut up faggot!" Ash screams.

They lead me to an empty room. They throw me in and slam the door shut. Now I'm in a dark room. I can't see anything. Then, a light appear from above. I look up and see a hole. I back away from the hole and I see some liquid or whatever showering down from it. Hey, this reminds me of a movie I saw in school once about the holocaust. Poor Jews. I feel like I'm in the same situation, except, I'm not naked. I'm in prison orange. Then, the hole close. What is this? This smells horrible! Suddenly, I can't breath. It's like my throat is closed up. Am I having an asthma attack? I don't have asthma. I cough uncontrollably. Help me! I fall down to my hands and knees. I collapse to my side and close my eyes, hoping it's a dream. I keep coughing until I can't anymore.

I open my eyes, looking around. Still in the dark room. I slowly stand up, trying to find a way out. I tripped on something. I caught myself and look back at what it is... or should I say who...

There I am. Laying on the floor. How can this be? Am I dead? I guess I am. That means I'm a ghost! Yay, okay, let's see of I can teleport like in movies! I close my eyes and think about where I wanna go. Somewhere near Sam. I wanna see if he can see or hear me. I open my eyes and found me on someone's balcony. Where am I?

I then see someone familiar walking out of the house to the balcony, a box of cigarette and a lighter in hand. Sam? Is that you? I look at him. Yep, it's him. He change. One thing is his hair doesn't look spiky anymore! Its down. He has spiky locks now. Cool.

"Hey, you look good in bangs." I compliment.

He walk over and lean on the bars. The bar hitting his chest. He take out a stick and hang it between his lips as he ignite the end with a lighter. Smoke flying everywhere.

He's smoking again? When did he start? I thought he stopped.

He look up at the night sky.

"Sam." I call. Nothing. He can't hear me. I try to call him louder. Nothing. He takes another drag. Well, let's see if my electric works. It won't effect him, but it will get his attention. I try to use it and try to get sparks to fly out of my hand. Nothing. I can't do it! Oh well. Maybe if you're dead, you can't use your powers. He takes another drag. Then another. But... maybe... I let my hand out to the box of cigarettes that are now on his back pocket. I pull it out from afar, using my mind to move it. I see it move slowly out of his pocket! Telekinesis works. I guess that's not my powers, but a ghost power! As I got it out and close to me I got out of focus when I look at him to see if he notice, the box hits the floor. Oops. I look back at Sam, seeing him swift himself around looking around frighteningly. I smile, hoping he could see or notice my presence. He look down and crouch down to grab the box, stuffing back in his back pocket. He stand straight up, turning his head left and right and around slowly and anxiously.

"Carson? Is that you? Are you here?" He ask.

"Yes Sammy! It's me! I'm here!" I grin, smiling. I guess people only hear a ghost when they truly believe they're there.

"Are- are you dead?"

"Yeah."

"How did you die?"

"Remember the movie we watch in school once about the holocaust?" He nod. "I went in something that feels like a gas chamber, but it's just a dark, empty room. They pour something in the closed room and the gas or whatever, it is suffocated me."

"Ammonia and bleach?"

I nod, but then I realized he can't see me. Only hear me. "Yeah, I think."

"Oh Carson. I miss you." I see tears leaking out. I guess ever since I went to prison, he's been a mess.

"I miss you too." I smile.

"If anybody see me talking to you, thinking it's nobody, they might think I'm crazy and needed help."

"Well, Kurt lives with you right?"

"He did. He left this morning."

"Really? Where did he go?"

"New York, to college."

"Oh."

"You know, it's been very difficult living alone. I mean, with you gone, with Kurt gone for three years. I don't know how I can handle it alone."

"You have the guys, right?"

"They're going on tour for two weeks or something and I can't go. I'll be alone."

"You have me to talk to now."

"It won't be the same. I can't see you anymore!" I let out a sigh. I hope there's something I can do to make him happy. I don't wanna see him cry. Like now. Haven't seen him that way in a while. "You wanna come in the kitchen and just sit and talk?" He ask lifting his shirt collar to wipe his tears.

"Yeah," I nod. He throw his cigarette away and walk back in the house as I follow. He take a seat on the table near the kitchen and I sit across from him.

"You know, this feels like I'm talking to myself." He chuckles.

"Don't worry. I'm here. Two best friends, talking.

"Just like in kindergarten."

"Yep, we were very tight back then. Like glue."

"Yeah." He smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

A week later...

Yay! Today's the day! Time to go on tour! Surprisingly, Gustavo let me go. What did the guys do? Audrey knows I'm going, so I'm good. Carson's with me, except, the guys doesn't know that he's here. They don't even know he's dead!

Well, we're on the tour bus, on our way to their first concert. Shane and Carlos are playing a little video game. Logan is taking a little nap. Kendall's sitting around, playing with his guitar, and for James, he's sitting on the table booth, looking out the window.

"This sucks!" Carson complains. "Now I know how it feels to be invisible to the world! Literally!"

"Dude, not technically. I know you're here. The guys doesn't."  
>And I don't know if they can hear him.<p>

I walk to the kitchen and make myself a sandwich.

"Mm, that looks good. I miss eating something that doesn't taste like crap."

I sigh. Can this guy stop talking. If he talks, I'll be talking back to him, and I don't wanna get caught talking to myself.

I stack the sandwich with some ham, lettuce, cheese and some mayo. I place the last piece of bread on top and walk to the fridge to get some green grapes.

"Mm, that looks good. Can I taste it?"

"No." I snap. "And if you can even eat it, which I doubt it will happen." He's a ghost, he can't eat or do anything!

"I just licked it."

"Dude!" I pull my head out of the fridge and face my sandwich. Nothing. I turn back and grab the bowl of grapes out and place it on the counter. I close the fridge and walk to where my snack it.

Wonder if there's any ghost germs on it or whatever. I grab my snack and about to grab the bowl of grapes until I found it out of place.

I look around for it. It's floating in the air. Ugh. This is not funny.

"Carson, put it down."

"What, you don't want the others to see me?"

"I don't want the guys to freak!" I say trying to grab the bowl. It went up higher. "Carson, stop! This is not funny!"

"Fine, you killjoy." He mutter. I roll my eyes. The grape bowl float back down and fly slowly to my arms.

"Thank you." I say and walk out the kitchen with my sandwich in one hand and the bowl in another.

I walk over to James and sit in the table booth with him, sitting across from him. I place the bowl in the middle of the table.

"Hey." I smile. He turn to me.

"Hey."

"Grape?" I ask, pushing the bowl further to him.

"No thanks." He mumble, pushing the bowl back to my side.

"Hey, don't feel down, I heard one of our stop is gonna be in New York." I smile.

"I don't care. He's not gonna take me back."

"Look, you just need a way to tell Kurt that you miss him."

"How?"

"I got an idea." Oh great. Carson got a plan. "Maybe he can sing him a song at the concert."

"Which one?" I whisper, trying to sound inaudible to James.

"Lemme see his music player."

"Hey James, can I see your iPod, or whatever you have?" I ask and he nod handing me his little mp3. Uh, okay. I check the song list, more like Carson checking it, at least, I think he's checking. There are some old songs, new, and some songs by Kurt favorite band. Oh wow.

"This one!" Carson says.

"'I can wait forever'?" I ask. Okay. I know that song. I think it's perfect. I turn to James and say. "You should sing that one."

"Okay, but no one knows how to play it or sing it besides us. Oh, and Shane."

I know what to do." Leave it all to me." Or, leave it all to Carson. He can think of plans.

After we got to the concert. The guys jump out of the bus. Fans screaming. Oh god. I don't think I can handle this.

"Go with Gustavo and Kelly to the back entrance." Shane says and walk with the others to sign autographs before the show. I follow Gustavo and Kelly to the back entrance.

Later, the guys get ready and off to the stage they go!

"Hey, Gustavo." I walk up to him.

"Yeah?"

"What's the song order the guys are singing?"

Kelly check her clipboard. "First they're doing 'Time of Our Lives.' then 'Cover Girl', 'Music Sounds Better with You', 'Window's Down', and the last song for the night, 'Invisible'."

Uh oh. 'Invisible'. That's the song James sung to Kurt. That can't happen! He might breakdown.

"Uh, can we not do 'Invisible'." I ask.

"Is it Kurt again?" Gustavo ask. I nod. "No, James has a in the song."

"Shane can take his part. He has the same voice as him." I say.

"True, maybe before the last song, we can discuss this with James." Kelly says. Great!

After the song 'Window's Down', The guys run backstage.

"Hey James, I need to talk to you!" I say.

"Sup?" He ask.

"Don't sing 'Invisible.' stay back here."

"Why?" He ask and I give him a sympathetic look. "Oh..." Now he understands. He frown. "Shane can take my place for the song." He say and walk away to his brother. This is gonna be great.

The four give them their microphones and run to the curtain changing stand to speed change. There's sounds of fabric ripping, zippers zipping and all that. The guys then run out of the curtain. I hear Carson laugh. I think he's in right beside me. I look at the guys. Oh... wow.

James walk up to my side and look at the guys. "Yep, they failed."

"You guys forgot your pants again." Gustavo say. The guys look down.

"Unbelievable!" Kendall scream and the four run back to change again.

"I hope they didn't rip any pants." Carson says and the guys run back out fully dressed.

"Great!" Shane smiles.

"Perfect!" Logan adds.

"Now, let's go!" Kendall say and I pass them their mics as they run though the curtains and onstage to preform 'Invisible'.

"Do you wanna listen to them?" I ask James. He shake his head and sit on the couch.

"Okay, here's the plan." Carson tells me. "James sings, you play the piano, Shane plays the drums, and Kendall can play his guitar.

"But Kendall doesn't know the song."

"You can teach him the simple cords and he'll be fine."

Okay. I walk over to James and tell him the plan.

After the song's over, Gustavo let us preform one more song, well he denied, but Kelly say there's extra time left. I caught Kendall the simple cords.

James onstage and put a stool in the middle of the stage. The crowd starts cheering and screaming. Kendall walk onstage with his guitar, plugged into an amp. I sit on the piano. I really don't know how to play this but I taught myself how to play various songs. Now I'm good! Luckily, I don't have stage fright. Shane takes the drums.

I got Carson to vanish to New York to make Kurt watch the concert on TV. He says he's in his dorm room in College. Kurt refuse but end up watching the concert on TV. How did Carson made him? I don't know.

I see James sitting on the stool with the mic stand.

"Hey guys." He speaks into the microphone. "This last song I'm gonna sing is called 'I Can Wait Forever' by Simple Plan. This song is for my... uh..."

Don't say boyfriend! Please don't! Kurt might hate you! Don't know how. but he will!

"My close friend." Okay, that's good. "Yeah, that's his favorite band. He moved to away, and I miss him so. He's like my love one. Technically, he's my boyfriend."

Oh screw it.

"This is for you Kurt. I love you."

I start playing the piano as James start to sing. I hope Kurt is watching this.

_You look so beautiful today_  
><em>When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away<em>  
><em>So I try to find the words that I could say<em>  
><em>I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away<em>  
><em>And I can't lie<em>  
><em>Every time I leave my heart turns gray<em>  
><em>And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight<em>  
><em>Cause I just can't take it<em>

_Another day without you with me_  
><em>Is like a blade that cuts right through me<em>  
><em>But I can wait<em>  
><em>I can wait forever<em>  
><em>When you call my heart stops beating<em>  
><em>When you're gone it won't stop bleeding<em>  
><em>But I can wait<em>  
><em>I can wait forever<em>

_You look so beautiful today_  
><em>It's like every time I turn around I see your face<em>  
><em>The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you<em>  
><em>When I look into your eyes<em>  
><em>Man, I wish that I could stay and I can't lie<em>  
><em>Every time I leave my heart turns gray<em>  
><em>And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight<em>  
><em>Cause I just can't take it<em>

_Another day without you with me_  
><em>Is like a blade that cuts right through me<em>  
><em>But I can wait<em>  
><em>I can wait forever<em>  
><em>When you call my heart stops beating<em>  
><em>When you're gone it won't stop bleeding<em>  
><em>But I can wait<em>  
><em>I can wait forever<em>

_I know it feels like forever_  
><em>I guess that's just the price I gotta pay<em>  
><em>But when I come back home to feel your touch<em>  
><em>Makes it better<em>  
><em>Until that day<em>  
><em>There's nothing else that I can do<em>  
><em>And I just can't take it<em>  
><em>I just can't take it<em>

_Another day without you with me_  
><em>Is like a blade that cuts right through me<em>  
><em>But i can wait<em>  
><em>I can wait forever (I can wait forever)<em>  
><em>When you call my heart stops beating<em>  
><em>When you're gone it won't stop bleeding<em>  
><em>But I can wait<em>  
><em>I can wait forever<em>  
><em>I can wait forever<em>  
><em>I can wait forever...<em>

After we're done, the crowd cheered.

Shane walk backstage first, then Kendall and James.

I'm surprise James didn't breakdown. He pretty sure think about him. Oh well. As I walk backstage, I see James on Shane as he wrap his arms around his, rubbing circles on James' back.

"Shh, it's okay. I know you miss him. Don't worry, he'll come back." Aw. James still misses Kurt. Even though he was the one who broke up with my brother.

Don't worry James. We'll stop in New York for a concert soon.

A week later, we got to a concert in New York, Great! I decide to stay there and go find Kurt. How will I go back home? Well, I'll call Shane or Kendall to pick me up and speed me back to California after their tour's over. Audrey doesn't know, so I gonna be back after their tour's over. She knows I'm on tour with them, she just doesn't know I'm staying in New York while the guys go around to preform. Well, time to find Kurt.

James' fine about this. I told him I'm going to find Kurt and he said he doesn't wanna go. Oh well, screw him. Carson showed me the way. It's raining. Oh great. Just great. Hope Kurt's indoors.

**Kurt's POV**

Why did he do that? Does he really love me? Does he still love me? Does he really miss me? Oh James! I miss you so much! Why did you break up with me? Why did you make me leave? You know, you would've stopped me! But you let me go, an not just that, you let me go with a broken heart! Why James! Why did you do that to me? And, why did ghost Carson made me watch their concert on TV? James, you know I love that song! It makes me think of you!

Right now, I'm running home back to my dorm in the boys side of the building. The rain is pouring hard. I'm surprise that I didn't pass out. I'm outside with no umbrella, just a t-shirt and jeans and sneakers. I feel cold and wet. I have my earphone on high, so I don't have to hear anything, not even New Yorkers complaining. Then the song came up. The song I don't wanna hear right now. The one I sung at the karaoke party. This song brings me back to the miserable life without him an I feel like I'm there now. I'm not with him. He's gone. I shut my eyes tightly as my hands form a tight fist. I keep running. I can't take it! I fall to my knees, elbows on the wet sidewalk. I'm listening while crying silently.

James, you were the one who broke up with me. I don't know what's in your mind, but in my mind, we're broken up. You're words hurt me like a knife, stabbing into my heart repeatedly! Words like 'It's over' or 'I hate you' I thought you love me James. You fixed me up. You help me find myself. Now you push me away just because I decide to leave? I'm leaving the state or a while, not your life? And yet, you push me away. Why did you push me away, James? I love you! I trusted you! I thought we're soul mates! But you just throw me off like some piece of shit! I thought you will be a good boyfriend and support my choice! If you don't wanna go, just say so! Don't yell and break up with me! I'm not pushing you away! You push me away! Now look what you've done to me! You broke me! You shattered me!

I want you back! Then why the fuck should I? You broke me! Now you want to fix me? Go ahead and try asshole!

I don't know what side I'm on!

Do I love him...

Or don't I?

I want you in my arms James! I want to be in your arms!

No you don't! Says the other me. HELP ME!

I keep crying my eyes out. Hot tears spilling out, mixing with rain water. Music blasting, taking me back.

I hear footsteps splashing, closer and closer. I open my eyes and it stops. I see a pair of shoes. I recognized them. I look up slowly seeing my brother, twitching a bit and looking down at me. He looks kinda different. He give me a sad smile and give me his hand. I did nothing. Just stare. Now different questions are running though my head.

Why is he here?

How did he find me?

Where are the others?

Is he alone?

I lift my arm up to reach his hand. He grab my wrist and help me up. After I was up, he pull me in for a tight hug as I cry on his shoulder. I need him right now. I'm glad he's here. I need a friend, a brother, anyone really, to ease the pain I feel inside my heart.

**Done! Aw! Sam to the rescue! How was that! So sad. Okay, now tell me, why do you think Kurt didn't fall unconscious when he was in the rain? His powers didn't disappear yet. He's only 19. So why do you think he wasn't out when the rain hits him? Review please! If you don't know, guess, or just review anything really! Well, bye! Later!**


	23. Emails and Blogs

**Kurt's POV**

This hurts. My heart will not ease. The pain. It hurts so bad. It shattered. Who's going to pick it up? Well, who it is will pick it up, but they will be missing a piece or two... Or more. I think Sam found some pieces, but I think he dropped some. He's only doing it for comfort. Only James will be able to find all the pieces of the puzzle of my heart and put it back together, just like what he did with my lock. He found the key and unlock myself free. I was imprison in some stranger's body until he comes to my rescue. He taught me how to trust others and help me find myself, but I don't think I can find anybody else to replace him. Please James! Come back to me! Find all the pieces of my heart to make it whole! Even if he did, I think there's another half that's still missing. And the other half, is him.

I've been laying on ground like a dead animal on the road after it just got hit by a car... or many cars. I'm the animal who has laid on the road, many cars keep hitting me. All the cars that hit me are the same. And who's the driver of that car that keeps hitting me while I lay dead? You know who is it. And he hits me hard the first time, like a very powerful atom punch right in the gut.

Yeah, atom punch. That's what he released to me the first time he found out about his powers. That thing hurts like hell.

And speaking of hurt, let me try to remember what happen yesterday. Oh yeah, walking back to my dorm. Listening to people yelling and screaming and being all rude to each other. I think I'm becoming one of them. New York is really rubbing off on me. Then some big muscular guy, about my age push me. I seen him around the building before. A Junior in College? I'm just a Freshman in College. Give a guy some slack here! I start to yell at him, he start yelling at me. I wasn't in a hurry and neither was he. I got pissed and release my fire powers on him, but the most frightening thing happened. I couldn't! Fire didn't come out of my hands like they always do when I'm using it! And I can't fly! I couldn't fly away! But he did release his fire powers on me.

I got burned and it's painfully hurts! A bit like the feeling from the beam that blasted me from the power stealing machine when I gave back the guys' powers. I mean, the beam feels like acid on my skin! Or was is fire on my skin? Can't remember, still burns. I can't absorb the fire! I never got burn before ever since I got my powers! But now, it's gone! That's impossible! Powers can't just disappear! Everyone that has them are allow to keep one or two powers! How come I lost both? Impossible! I'm only 19!

I start running away and to a dead end. The big guy is about to punch me. But a big flash of light blinded me. It slowly fades and I found the guy laying before me unconscious. I look up and found Sam standing next to me, behind the guy. His first clenched really tight, turning itself white. Blue sparks flying around it. I look into his eyes. Seeing flames. He glared at the unconscious guy. Then I start to pass out from exhaustion and from his lightning that kinda hits me too.

Yeah, that's it. That's what happen yesterday.

Well, Sam is leaving tomorrow. Back to L.A. See you brother. Going to get picked up by Kendall and Logan. He would ask Shane to pick him up, but... you know, he looks like his twin and he doesn't want to broke me. Too late. I'm already broken.

* * *

><p>Well, it has been about four months since Sam left. Strangely, I've been doing well. I'm way into my work now to think about anything. And, I'm working a novel, well, I'm going to get started. Planning the characters and plots right now.<p>

Well, I'm tired. It has been overwhelming here in College, but pretty fun. Making new friends, but not enough to trust them though.

Yeah, I still have trust issues. Currently, the only people I can trust completely are Sam, Carson(Maybe) ,Carlos, Kendall, Shane, and Logan. That's it. Oh, wait, am I forgetting anybody? I don't think- oh, him. Oh God. I don't know if I should trust him anymore. I mean, he broke my heart and- okay Kurt, stop. Stop it now! Stop thinking about him! You will end up in tears!

Okay then, let's check emails! Haven't checked those for a while. Been busy. Sam promise he will email me something! I bet he's thinking hard! Right?

I open to my email account, checking the inbox. Wow, six emails. Expecting a boxful, but whatever. Guess they think I was too busy so they try not to bother me. Let's see. One from each. One from Kendall, another from Logan, then Carlos, Shane, and two emails from Sam! Cool! Okay! Let's get started! I open the first email on the list. Sam's.

_Dear Kurt,_

_What's up bro? How's College treating you so far? I miss you. Haven't seen in a while. Anyways, it has been crazy ever since you left, kinda. Oh, and I told the guys to pitch in on the emails, so you might be receiving a box full of emails. I didn't think the guys were listening to me when I told them they can email you. They start blabbing when I was about to tell them that you might be busy._

_Oh, how are the others? Good, normal. Except, you-know-who. He's drowning himself in sorrow._

_So, as I was saying, things were crazy. Actually, it's always some antics going on at the Palmwoods. Speaking of crazy, you can not believe what Logan did! It's sort of a long story._

_One day, he was teaching me how to drive. I do need a ride to work since you're gone. And just in case everyone else ends up lazy or busy, I can drive anywhere if it's urgent. So, Logan entered the passenger's seat and I was behind the wheel. For about twenty agonizing moments, listening to his 'lesson in driving tips' and five more minutes of me hesitating and stalling to start the car, we finally exits the parking lot. At least, that's what I thought. I mean, I double checked everything, even the gear shift! It was on park. I shift it to reverse and back away from the parking lot. I could see Logan holding on for his life, screaming in terror. I think he thinks I'm a bad, dangerous, reckless driver. Come on! We just started! I mean, we were still in the parking lot! Then I shift the gear to drive, about to turn left out of my spot, until I notice Logan's hand was on the gear shift, about to pull up. I think he thought I did something wrong. The next thing I knew, we were in the lobby. Everyone was staring in complete shock. I can't remember what happen next. All I remember next was that Logan was fucked up and he start screaming at me, blaming me for the accident! It's not my fault! His hand was on the gear! I got annoyed but then I was completely alarmed when he start screaming cursing at me, bad! My jaw dropped, staring at him wide-eyed. I see the others have the same expression on their faces. Not sure if it's because of the crash or Logan's unexpecting outburst. I did nothing. Just sit there, completely frozen until it was over. God, man! He was dropping tons of F bombs on me like he was the plane that just exploded and that plane was containing swear bombs. I mean seriously! This is Logan Mitchell here! Our friend! He never swore before in his life and he choose to drop them on me. Crazy huh? Yeah..._

_Anyways, I hope that kinda entertain you a bit. BTW, that wasn't meant for entertainment, that really happened. Yeah, so that's it I guess, well, See you Kurt. Love you bro._

_Your brother, Sam._

I laugh. Wow. Who knew you can piss Logan bad enough for him to swear like that. Oh yeah, Sam. And I think other people who were in the lobby at that time. Bet words will spread all over the Palmwoods and everyone who knew him. Ha next time, I'll remember. If anyone wants to piss Logan off badly, just crash a car. Oh wait, was that Logan's car that got crashed? Oh I think it was. If not, then what's the reason for Logan to get furious?

Okay, on with the next email. Hey! Look, Kendall's next!

_Kurt,_

_Hey buddy, what's up? How's college? Anyways, we've missed you. We're all doing well if you're wondering. Everyone at the Palmwoods are fine. Jo and I are still going on. Nothing really changed around here since you left. It has always been crazy. You know. I bet you read about the car through the wall of the lobby situation from Sam. Yeah... Logan was out of control. I was there, so were the others._

_So, nothing new, except, for Katie! She turned thirteen already and she got her powers! Awesome right? Now she got speed and electric, like me! Except right now, she can do tiny sparks and shock, enough to paralyzed someone, but not enough to hurt them much. She's just learning so... yeah._

_Well, I guess that's it for now. See you, reply back maybe. If you have the time. Come visit us sometimes, alright? Later._

_-Kendall_

Cool. Katie got her powers. Not much though. I'll reply to all later. Next up, Carlos.

_Kurt,_

_Hey buddy! What's goin' on? Nothing much to say, honestly, except... uh Sam got a new car, a cool Mercedes. Hoping for a BMW because Mercedes is the name of Griffin's daughter and I didn't want to be reminded of her, not even Logan! Oh yeah, and Carson... he's a ghost! I'm scared! Still is! I mean, Sam told us once, we freaked out. But I guess he's okay. Well, I guess that's it. See you Kurt! Miss ya buddy!_

_Your buddy, Carlitos!_

Finally, they knew about Carson being dead and a spirit, but they were spirits once and James can hear them, right? When they were dead... because of me... uh, okay Kurt! Forget about that. About Sam and his car, he should've gotten a Lamborghini. Much cooler, in my opinion. Next up, Shane!

_To Kurt,_

_Hey! Sup man? How's school? Thought about writing anything other than your journal? Just wondering. Any fictional stories you're doing? Maybe reply with a summary or a preview? Ha, okay, so I guess I shouldn't mention about my brother here so, I guess I should tell you about the fire that happened yesterday! OMG yes! A fire in the Palmwoods, just a minor one. Everyone's safe! I mean, We thought someone was still inside and found out it was Carlos! We all freaked, all wanting to save him, but Logan reminded us that he's fire, he'll be fine. Great! So when it was safe to come back in, we found out that it's a minor fire that started in Bitters' office. Microwave explosion? Yeah, maybe. Well, no one called 911, we were all to busy screaming our lungs out in terror. Found out Carlos saved the Palmwoods! So, Bitter's office was burned, that's it. Carlos found the source and absorb the flames. He's a hero! I think he's going to be on the news. Well, that's it for now I guess, later Kurt, see you._

_-Shane_

Cool, Carlos' a hero. Actually, he was on the news. And no, Shane, I will not give you a summary or a preview of my ideal fictional story. Let's see. Who's next. Logan!

_Kurt,_

_Hey sup man? How's college. We all miss you so much. Can't believe you're in college and I haven't even start yet! Well, follow your dreams, like I'm going to do with mine' , once your books are publish and in stores, we'll be buying them. Can't wait. Well, nothing really happened. There was a fire. Carlos' a hero! But I guess you already knew by the news. And Katie got her powers, Kendall might told you that. Sam got a car and he crashed mine! God, I am still pissed at him for that. Heard what happened by him already huh? Yeah... so later Kurt, reply soon._

_-Logan_

Okay, nice, Everyone misses me! I miss them too. Let's see... still have one more unread email and it's the second one from Sam. I click on it.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Hey bro, it's me again, so... I hope you're drunk... or... not. Okay, you're not. You might need to get your roommate Xavier to comfort you for this. I'm sorry if I had broke you big bro, but he want me to, he plead me to! He wants you to check out his blog. Yes, a blog. James was tired of drowning in his sorrow, unable to go up to surface, so he end up writing blogs now to help him._

_Wants you to check it out._

_Sorry if we broke you Kurt, just, please._

_-Sam_

What's going on? I'm scared to check his blog. It in blue link down below. Should I?

I click the link in blue and a site popped up: A blog.

Blue background, black lettering.

Named: James' Blog

Summary: Way to cure my heartbreaks.

I start reading some of the entries. Most are all about me! How he misses me, how he wants me back, and how part of him feels like he doesn't need me.

_He left. He left me! He doesn't care about me and just leave out the door without a goodbye?! But now, four months later, I want him back. I'm drowning. Can't breath. My heart is breaking, but I think I shattered his first. Part of me says to leave him, the other wants him. I love you Kurt! I need you! Please come back!_  
><em>The part that wants him back: Please! Come back to me! I can't live my life without you! I'm nothing without you! I need you to land back into my arms! The last four months without you has been miserable!<em>  
><em>The part that want him gone: He leave me! How could he! He's so selfish! Go to school without me? Let his career take flight without me? That bastard! Ha, and he called me selfish. I don't want to see him! It hurts to see him!<em>  
><em>I am so crazy! Kurt! Take me back! Fly back into my arms! Wait, no, don't. Stay there! Don't fly back West! Stay on the East! I don't want you! Wait! Yes I do!<em>  
><em>(Note to Self: Never have sex on your birthday)<em>

WHAT IS THIS? Is he feeling some strange hormones? I want you back too James! I want to fly back in your arms! But part of you don't want me? How much do you hate me?

Great, I'm crying. I start reminiscing all our great times together. I miss him so much!

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look back and up and there is my roommate, Xavier. He gives me a sad smile. "It will be okay. He'll come back." Hope you're right.

**Sam's POV**

"Wow! It's Winter already?" Carlos ask. "Ha, who knew."

"Once you live in a hot state, where the temperature is always high, no lower than 70 degrees or so, you will forget what it feels like to be freezing." Shane says.

"I miss the snow." Logan says.

"I miss Minnesota." Kendall says

"I was born and raised here, so I never enjoy the cold snow." Carson mumble sadly. He's standing next to me by the eight-foot mirror. Me two. Carson and I never have fun in the snow. Well, I did once when I was little when my family flew to Virginia for some reason. It was fun playing in the snow. That was only once. I miss those days.

"I can't believe he's still here!" Kendall groan.

"I can't believe we could hear him." Shane adds.

"This is creeping me out." Logan freaked.

"Hey, at least he's one of us now." Carlos says.

"Thanks for being positive, Carlos!" Carson says.

I roll my eyes. Really? They were dead once, they knew James was able to hear them. They believe it. I just can't believe they freaked when I revealed to them that Carson is still here and since they found out that I can hear a ghost, they believe me and end up hearing Carson.

"Hey guys," I call. "Stop staring at the window all day! Nothing is going to happen! It's not gonna magically snow by the pool. The water is not going to freeze up!"

"It would be fun skating around on the pool." James comments.

"James, go back into your blogging." I say and he turn around in his seatat the dinner table I turn to the couch and see the guys turn back to the TV.

"I don't have anything to write about!"

"Write about... uh, how much you miss snow!"

"Nah...!"

I sigh. At least he quit blogging about missing Kurt. Now he blogs about something random. I turn to James' eight-foot mirror put on a leather jacket and a cap. Hm, something's not right. I turn the cap backwards. There. Just like back then. I cross my arms over my chest and smile.

"You kinda look like you were back in High School. Sophomore Year, you know, when you start to smoke?" Carson says.

"Oh shut up." I snap.

"You smoke, Sam?" I hear Logan ask.

"Use to." I say quickly. Kinda...

"Why are you dressed like that? New girl?" Carson ask.

I nod. "Yeah, Nikki. She likes bad boys so..." We're just going to a movie and maybe make out a bit in my car.

"I thought you promise yourself you'll never take that road again." James says.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. If I come back a total jerk and a total ass, blast me with your atom, would you James?"

"Yeah, let's see how it goes." James smirks and turn to the computer. "Huh, it's almost seven."

Great, she'll be here in a minute. Wait, did she agree that she will visit me here or was I suppose to pick her up?

Suddenly, the door swings open. It's Camille.

"Hey baby." Logan says. "What's up?"

"James! Pool! Now!" She panics.

"What's going on?" He ask.

"No time to explain! We gotta save him before the sun goes down!"

The guys and I look at each other in shock. Save who? Before anyone else can say a word, we instantly drop everything and sprint out the door with Camille to the pool. James jump on Shane and they speed away.  
>When we got to the pool, I see some people were around, all of our friends.<p>

"James," Carson calls. "It's Kurt!"

"What!" Did he disappear and check out the scene before we do?

"Did he drown?' Shane ask

"He's fire! It's almost dark out! We have no time!" Logan scream, trying to get some sense out of everyone.

How can that be? He lost his fire and flying powers, and when he's in the rain, he's fine. I remember. So maye he drowned. Wait, when did he fly back here?

When I got to the pool, I see James, Shane, Kendall, and Logan were already there. Carlos got there last with Camille. I see Logan dive down the pool. I then see him swim up pulling someone out. Oh no. It can't be. He got my brother out and lay him on the side next to where James is kneeling.

"Kurt? Kurt!" James shakes him. "Wake up! Please! Don't leave me again! Please! God, no!" He cries and lean his head down to Kurt's chest. He lift his head back up. "No, no,no,no,no." He shakes his head. "This can't be. Who did this?" He yell.

I run up to his side. "James, it's okay." I say and check Kurt for a pulse. Found one, but barely. Can't really feel a heartbeat. No. This can't be. He can't!

**Done! NO! A cliffanger! Wow, love them. So what do you think? Will Kurt survive? Will he be able to stay alive if anybody put fire on him? Or is fire too weak to heal him? Stay tune! Review! Look for... 3 this time. Later!**


	24. Selfish Move

**Kurt's POV**

This is stupid. This is selfish. But I'm doing it. If he doesn't want me, then he won't. He broke me. And I'm gonna shatter more of myself. He loves me, but he also hates me. Fine, he doesn't deserve me anyway. He yelled at me. He hurt me. Why don't he just accept the fact that I'm leaving. I will be back! Well,right now, I am coming back. But not to see him. I heard that when you die, you become a ghost. No turning back. Well, let's see how he feels when I'm gone. Forever.

"Okay, now let me get this straight." Xavier says while flying and carrying me in his grasp. He has super speed, strength, and flying. I order him to fly me back to L.A. "When you get back, you're going to run to their apartment, and get down to grab his ankle and beg him to take you back."

"Yep." I say. No. That's what I told him I'll do. I didn't say what I'm really gonna do.

"Like a pathetic, idiotic fool."

"Whatever." I look down and see we're almost at the Palmwoods. "Hey, drop me by the pool,would ya?" I say and he did. When he drop me to the ground, I look down at the pool water. Well, it's time. Let's see if anybody notices. I look around and found no one's near the pool. It's around seven. Everyone's back in their apartments. Let's see if anybody's watching from their balconies. I look around. No one. Okay then. If I turn into a ghost and I'll see Carson and tell him to get James and the others. Let's see how it goes.

Why am I doing this? Well,what's the point of living if I don't have him? He hates me now. He was a soul mate. One little stupid argument of me leaving him for a while, he already broke me. He was my first true friend. I love him. I thought it was meant to be! But I guess not. He's so nice that I thought he would be happy and supportive of me. But no. He was being an asshole. A selfish prick. He doesn't want me . Let's see how you feel when I'm dead.

"So? Are you gonna go up there?" Xavier ask. I didn't answer. I stare back at the pool water. Even though I'm not fire anymore,I can drown. But if I'm still fire, well, I'm gonna die anyways. I slide my feel against the tiles,close to the edge of the pool.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" He ask. I didn't answer. He can't catch me. Well, he can, he has super strength, and he can hold me tight in his grasp. I'm useless. If I can burn him, I will.

I'm almost there. Just one more slide. I purposely slip, making it look like I accidentally slip of a puddle of water.

"Kurt!" Xavier screams and use his speed to get to me. Too late. I'm already in the water. I'm good here, 'cause the truth is, the dude can't swim. Doesn't know how. And if he thinks about going in with me, I'll pull him in before he's able to float up for air. I smile at the thought.

I wonder if anybody in the apartment saw me. I thought I saw someone looking out the window from 2J, but they were looking up at the sky. I wonder of anybody saw me at all. Man,how long has it been? How long does it take for people to drown? That's when I realized I've been holding my breath. I think I should breathe now. Let the water enter me. But I can't. I didn't breath. I'm still holding on to my breath. Suddenly, I can't hold on anymore. I gasp out the air I was holding, letting the water that surrounds me, enter my body, filling my lungs. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I close my eyes, letting myself walk in the path of death.

**James' POV**

"Kurt? Kurt!" I shakes him. "Wake up! Please! Don't leave me again! Please! God, no!" I cry and lean my head down to Kurt's chest. Can't hear anything. Barely hearing a heartbeat. No. This can't be happening. I lift my head back up and look at him. "No, no, no, no, no." I shakes my head. "This can't be. Who did this?" I yell. Someone must have pushed him in the pool. I mean, why would he jump in the pool at this time? That would be stupid! And when did he came back?

"James, it's okay." I hear Sam assure and check Kurt for a pulse. I didn't want to hear the result differences.

"Look, we just need some fire!" Logan shout. " Carlos? Lucy? Jennifer?"

"Wait." I hear Sam whispers as he lift his head up from Kurt's chest from listening to his heart. I bet he didn't find anything. He shout over his shoulder, "Stop!" But it's too late. Carlos already blasted a blaze. Sam quickly duck and roll away as the fire hits Kurt's body. I quickly fall back to prevent me from hitting the spark from the fire,flying out.

Why does he want them to stop? Doesn't he want his brother to live? Because I want him to live! Kurt needs to lives! I want him back and he can't leave me forever!

"It's not working! He's not regaining!" Carlos shouts. "I need more power!"

How come he's not regaining. He should be regaining right now. I look at him. Oh no. I see a burn on his arm. How? Impossible! Kurt can't get burn! "Carlos! Stop! He's burning up!" I scream, terror in my voice.

"What? No he's not. He can't be." Carlos says. He's still going on with the fire blasting. God stop him!

"Carlos!" Sam screams and blast lightning at our fired friend from his hands, making Carlos stop. The fire disappear from his hands as he fall back after the lightning hits his stomach. Kendall catches him before he can hit the ground.

"Ow! Sam! What was that for?" Carlos ask clutching his stomach.

"Stop! Fire is effecting him. He's not absorbing!"

"Impossible!" Logan says. " Once you have a power, it's impossible for you to lose it! How come he's not absorbing the fire?"

"Heartbreak." I hear Sam mutter. What about it? I don't think anybody else heard him.

"Then how are we going to revive him?" Logan wonders.

"Maybe he drowned." Kendall says.

How can this be? How come he's not absorbing the fire? And how can he drown? He can swim. I don't get it. This makes no sense!

"Move out of the way, brother." I hear Shane says as he put his hand on my chest to push me aside.

"Shane! What do you think you're doing?" I ask. Is he gonna kiss him? Don't!

"Relax James," Camille says as Shane pinch Kurt's nose." He's just giving him CPR."

He better be.I'm scared. What if he doesn't make it? I see Shane's lips connect Kurt's. Ugh, I can't look! It looks like they're kissing. I quickly turn away.

"Come on, breathe." Shane whispers. "Ugh, I don't get it! All my CPR's worked perfectly!" What? It's not working? No! "Anyone wanna try? Anyone who knows how? Logan?"

"No!" I explode, facing them with anger. I don't think he's doing this right! And I'm not letting no one else, especially Logan, to put his lips on my boyfriend! Wait a minute... Did I just...

I push Shane aside and crawl over Kurt and smash my lips to his. Not knowing what I'm doing. I'm not sure if I'm giving him CPR or kissing him.

"I thought they broke up." I hear Jo whisper.

"Mr. Desperate." One of the Jennifers calls me.

"I don't think he's doing it right." Carson whisper.

"I don't think he's doing it at all." Sam adds.

Wait, yep. I'm kissing him. Not the time, but I miss him so much! I can't believe he's here. Is he here to take me back? For a visit? I'm glad he's back! When- I mean if he lives, we're apologizing to each other right away.

I finish and slowly pull back. I can feel some water in my mouth. Ew. I move my head to the side and spit it out. I turn and look at him. He start to cough. Small cough. Then it got louder as water spills out of his mouth. Perfect. He's alive. I stare into his eyes, which is now slowly opening, revealing that sparkling blue I miss so much.

I hear some small gasp, some whispering in the background. Maybe they thought all I did was kiss him, but I think I did more than that. I smile at him.

"James..."

"Hey." I breath.

He didn't say anything else. Just stare at me. Not smile, not opening his mouth. Nothing.

"Well, this is a Snow White moment." I hear Carson's small laugh. Way to ruin the mood.

"Hey, I just called 911. They'll be here in a sec." Says a voice I'm not familiar with. Who is that? I glace over my shoulder and up to see. There's a guy, about our age with buzz cut hair. His has olive skin. Who is he?

"Thanks Xavier." Sam put a hand on the guy's shoulder. Then he look at me. "This is Kurt's roommate if you're wondering."

"Hey man." Shane says, shaking Xavier's hand. "Nice to meet you. What's your power?"

"Speed and super strength .

"Cool, me too."

"Okay, oh and flying." Xavier says and face Kurt. "Hey, helps on the way."

I then hear sirens from ambulance near by.

I then face Kurt again. Still not smiling. I don't think he's seeing who I think he's seeing. I don't think he sees me, if so, he would be smiling back, but no. It's like his mind's in another planet. He close his eyes tightly and open it again. Maybe clearing up his vision. Still nothing. He turn his head to the right, facing the pool. He lets the cold tiles hit his cheek. He close his eyes slowly again. But this time, he's not opening it.

"Kurt? Come on baby. Wake up!"I say and gently slapping his left cheek.

"Okay,kids,move out of the way." Someone yells. I look up and see people dispersing to let two paramedics in. I get off of Kurt as the two got him on a gurney.

As I see him being wheeled away, he open his eyes back up again and turn to me. I couldn't help but stare into those eyes, trying to concentrate on what I see. I see hurt and anger in those eyes. Why? That's when I notice something. I see my tiny reflection in his eyes and he's glaring at me. I feel my heart drop to the pit of my stomach and crash and shatter. All that happened just because of the anger and hurt in his eyes. And it's all because of me.

Later that the hospital...

"Sam." I say. " When you said heartbreak when we saw that fire effected Kurt?"

"He loss his powers, James." He says. "When you broke up with him, his heart hurts so bad that he wasn't able to use his powers and he in vulnerable to fire again."

"But everyone I see who's once in a bad breakup still has their powers." Carlos says.

"Yeah, but to Kurt, James is special. He loved him. But then he became an asshole." Sam glares at me. I look away.

"And how can I fix it again?"

"You guys have to get back together. I mean for real. Not fake." Kendall says.

I nod in understatement. I gotta talk to him. Why did he glare at me like that? Does he truely hate me? But... why? What do I ever do to him? I don't get it.

"Xavier told me that Kurt purposely slipped into the pool." Shane says. " He's mad at you."

"He what?" I shout, but keep my voice into a whisper. My brother nods. Okay, I'm seriously need to talk to him!

Later, we get to go to Kurt's hospital room. Sam and I walk in first. Seems like he needs someone important to him right now and that's two of us. He's laying on his bed, doing nothing but stare at the ceiling.

"Hey." I call. He turn his head to look at me, then look away from me. He shift himself so that his back faces us.

"How you feeling?" Sam ask.

He gives us no answer.

" I heard that right now it's the end of semester."

No answer.

"Look, Kurt. What you did was stupid. It's so selfish! Do you know how many people out there care about you?" Sam raise his voice angrily. When he didn't get a respond back, he says, "Okay, maybe not much since you don't trust them, but how about the guys. Your parents. Our parents. What about me? Your brother? Your best friend?" I can hear Sam's voice starts to crack. I look at him, then back at Kurt, waiting for a . "Look, I already lost Carson and I don't wanna lose you too."

He shift his head to glace over his shoulder then look away.

"And what about me huh?" I ask.

"Fuck you." I hear him mumble. My jaw drop. What? Did I hear him right?

I face Sam. "Uh, can you, like... give us a moment alone?"

"Okay." He says and leave the room.

After the door clicks, I face Kurt again. "Why did you do it?" I ask sternly.

No answer, so I continue. "You know, all you have to do is talk to me. Go ahead say that you hate me. Whateer. I don't care."

"I hate you." Okay, then...

"Face me when you talk to me." I say. He sighs and shift his position and sit up, facing me. He's still glaring. Hate that look.

"Why do you hate me? Why do you hate me so bad that cause you to jump front the edge of the pool and kill yourself? Do you care about me?"

"Do you care about me?" He burst, making me jump slightly. "You broke me! The day when you broke up with me, you hit the spot. You are so selfish! I thought you would be supportive of me! But you didn't! You just yell and scream at me. I would take you with me, but where would you go? Where would you stay?" I didn't answer. I frozed. I'm speechless. I don't know the answer to that. "I cared about you and told you to stay and be with your band. You followed your dream and succeeded in it. Now it's my turn, but you didn't let me and now you just broke me. You hurt me."

"Kurt-" I try to say.

"I thought you love me."

"I do-"

" I thought you love me enough to let me go! Have you heard of the phrase 'If you love something, let it go.'? If you love me so much you would do everything you can to protect me and make me happy! But look at what you did. You shatter me. Hurt me. Now, no one can fix me up."

"Kurt-"

"I thought you're my soul mate. I thought-"

"I am!" I say. "And I want us to go back to the way it was."

"If you want to get back together, then make me happy. Prove me that you're not a selfish prick." He's being weird.

"How?" I shrug. "What will make you happy right now." Because I really want him in my arms right now.

"Hurting you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Let me hurt you and then we can get back together." Okay, relationships don't work that way.

"Okay." I say. I gotta think of some way for him to hurt me that I will enjoy... and I bet I know how.

"Dude, why are you smiling like that?" Kurt ask.

"I just got an idea." I say. "But first you gotta get out of that bed." _And into mine's._

* * *

><p><em>A week later...<em>

**Sam's POV**

I drive home from work today. I don't want to go to the Palmwoods. Things have been difficult. Kurt just got out of the hospital three days ago. I'm so glad he survived. I'm still mad at him of what he did. Xavier went back to New York to finish school. Like I care about it. I don't right now. I'm pissed. How can he do that? He didn't answer me. He didn't talk to James. Never want to see anybody but me. He says I'm the one one he has left. Not sure what he's thinking, but he forgot about the others. He's resting at home. He's been alone. Ever since he left the hospital, he stop moving out of the house. He still can't use his powers. I always have to go home early from work to check on him.

As I park in the driveway, I saw Nikki there. I got out of the car and look at her. He's mad at me. I know why.

"You ditched me last week." She says.

"I know." I say. "But it's important."

"What?" She crosses her arms.

"My brother drowned in the pool and I had to get him to the hospital and all that crap that has been going on."

"I didn't know you have a brother."

"I do."

"What's his name?"

"Kurt."

"Where is he?"

"Inside." I point to our house.

"You mean the guy who's sitting on the couch doing nothing?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, how is he your brother? He doesn't look like you! He's blond, you're dark brown. He has blue eyes, you have brown."

"He's my adopted brother."

"Whatever." She says and crouch down, grab a big rock in the size of her fist.

"Okay, don't kill me." I say. Unexpectedly, she throw the rock at the windshield , smashing the glass in front of the car. Shards of glass falls in. My jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I scream at her, full of anger. "YOU CRASHED MY CAR! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"You ditched me!" She yells as she mess up my windshield wipers. Then she turn and walk away from me.

"YOU BITCH!" I scream. Sparks fly out of my body and I release my powers to her. Lightning flies out of my hands and hit her back. No effect. Oh shit! I never knew what her power is. Until now.

I let out a groan and look at my car. I scream, trying to get all my anger out. My fist slam hard down on the hood of my car. I made a small dent. Who cares. I then see a windshield, separate from the car. It looked new. It's floating in thin air. That means...

"Replace my windshield wipers too."

"No, you have no idea how hard it is to get the new one here." Carson says and replace the new one where the smashed windshield is. " I'm like an invisible man, if people see things floating around, they'll freak.

After he's done fixing it, I step back and look at my car. Looks new again. Except the wipers are bent.

"Oh, and I found this near your door." Carson says and Kurt's iPod floats to me. I grab and look at the playlist.

"Why is it here?"

"Show it to Kurt. He needs to listen to this."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

I walk inside the house and see my brother sitting on the couch with a blanket over him, watching TV. I place his iPod on the coffee table.

"What is it?" He ask.

"Listen to it." I say.

"What is it?" He ask again.

"Your iPod." Carson says. "You need to listen to it." Then, the TV shuts off automatically. Thanks Carson. Hope that give us his attention.

Kurt grabs his iPod off the table and but the ear buds on and press play. A second later, he yank the ear buds out of his ear and throw it on the floor. I already listen to it! It's annoying me! He already beg me! He doesn't need to put it in my iPod!" Kurt whines and grab the blanket and put it over his head.

What is that about? I pick up the iPod off the floor and listen to it. There's some static and then there's his voice.

_Kurt, please forgive me. I miss you. Whenever I see you cry. I die inside. Look, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I'm bad and mean to you. I'm sorry about all the things I said to you. And I know I can't take it back. My world revolves around you. Without you, it stops moving. And I want us to get back together. I know you want the same. Don't deny it. If you want to hurt me, or anything just do it. I don't care. I just want you in my arms. Now would you please, get your pretty little ass to 2J so you can do whatever you want with me? Please. I love you. And again. I'm sorry._

I pull out the ear buds and stare at my brother. "So... are you gonna go there and hurt him?" I don't know what James means by that, but I'm sure I'll be hearing screaming.

"Can you drive me there?" Kurt muffle.

"Sure." I say and get him up and dressed and walk out the door.

**How was that? Okay, review.**


	25. More Than You Know

**Hey guys! And I am sorry. I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! How long has it been? A year or more? Yeah... I had some difficulties. No, I didn't have writers block for this last chapter. I was busy and other stuff started going on in my life and it's all a big mess. Anyways enjoy the last chapter and soon I'll update the next story for this series. ENJOY!**

**Sam's POV**

I hope he knows what he's doing. Took him a while to get ready than I thought. I thought he would only dress up and just go, but I found him packing a backpack up as well. Oh, god! He better not kill him! The last time he did this was last year and I don't know what I said or did, but after his hourly depression, he was beating the shit out of me with a whip! No, I'm serious. It was like before James's and Shane's annual fighting began. Oh yeah, I remember what I did.

It was after we bought our first house we bought together to get away from hour parents after Kurt moved back from Washington. We lived in there for a few months before we bought our new one with Mr. and Mrs. Lewis' help. Anyway, our old house had two bedrooms. Kurt had a lot of stuff. More than I do. The bedrooms are smaller and Kurt doesn't like claustrophobic places, even though he's not claustrophobic. He decided in one room to put his clothes in the closet and then a bed and a table. For the rest of his stuff, he puts in the other room. I complain about where I sleep and he look around and there's the basement. The basement was bigger than the two rooms combined! Then we started arguing like stupid kids then we settle on an agreement that I'm right about me getting a room. When Kurt was about to move his junk in the basement, something triggers him. I was upstairs and was concerned that he's been down there with no noises and I soon went down and found him sobbing on the floor. I asked him why and he just pounced at me and started beating the shit out of me and grabbing a whip out of nowhere!

That's when it hits me. Putting his stuff in the basement reminds him of the years living with his abusive uncle. He never wanted to go back there again and I made him. I was so sorry.

After he was finished with me and went back up to calm, I laid on the basement floor, maybe half-dead, suffering in agony as the stings on my back and everywhere else burns like fire. Trying to keep the tears from running, but failed. Yeah, I was bluffing when I said I never cried since third grade and seeing Carson leaving to be executed was not the first time in a long time that I let them fall. _That_ was the first time in a long time. But still, no one ever saw water in my eyes or my cheeks from pain and despair.

When I thought I'm going to die on that day, Logan saved me. He and they others went to look at our new house and Kurt took him downstairs alone to heal me. No one knew what happen except for Logan because Kurt trust him to keep his mouth shut about it. He explained his actions in a serious, persuasive way. He should be in jail for this, but I blame myself for this. I triggered him off. I knew it was coming in the first place.

After our drive to the Palmwoods, Kurt and I walk up to 2J.

"Hey guys!" Carlos says smiling. He was playing video with Kendall and Shane on the couch. "Haven't seen you guys in a while."

"Hey," Kendall says deadpanned as he concentrate on the TV.

"Hey, Kurt." Shane says, pausing the game and facing us. "My brother's upstairs in his room. He knew you're coming so you should really go up there."

"No he shouldn't." I mumble.

Kurt gives me a look and walk upstairs without anything to say. I give the three on the couch a nervous glance.

"What's going on?" Shane ask, noticing my facial expression.

"You guys want to know how my brother express his feelings with revenge?" I ask.

"Doesn't he get back at them, like normal people do?" Kendall ask, facing me with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but if someone hits him hard deep inside..."

The sound of toilet flushing and the sink running and turn off seconds later in the bathroom, the door open with Logan coming out. He turns out of the kitchen and sees me. "Oh, hey, Sam. When did you came here?"

Then there a loud thud and a crash from upstairs. Oh, it's starting.

"What's going on...?" He ask cautiously, pointing upstairs. I walk up to him.

The others got off the couch and stands next to us.

There are some muffling yelling and screaming.

"Remember the basement incident last year? At our first house?" I whisper to Logan.

Logan furrows his eyebrows and look around with his eyes, thinking. Then his eyes widen.

"Kurt! Don't! Stop! No!" Logan screams and about to sprint pass me, upstairs, but I grab him by the middle by wrapping one arm around him and cover his mouth with another hand.

"Don't! It will be okay! James is more powerful than Kurt, remember. He has his atom powers and remember, Kurt loss his powers weeks ago!"

The others were confuse than get it.

"Should we help them?" Kendall ask.

"No, they should be fine." I say, uncertainly. I know him long enough to know what he's capable of. He never use his powers to harm people this way, like he did to me once. It's like he's being controlled again and the only way to stop him is the finished the victim. But it's not his fault. It's the victims. And since he's doing it on James, it should stop him from doing this to anyone else in the future.

Shane and Carlos look at each other about to charge.

"Guys, don't you dare. I have the power to make electric chains."

But they wouldn't listen. Then run to the slide and I quickly let go of Logan's mouth and create an electric chain and whip the chain around them, wrapping them together. They shriek at the pain and fall to the floor. The chain disappeared.

From upstairs, there are more crashes and yelling. Screaming and crying.

I hope he knows what he's doing.

**Kurt's POV**

I got everything I need. Sam's driving me there.

I'll show him. He said he agrees on me hurting him, so why not? He deserves it. He broke me, now I'm going to break him, to make it even.

When we got there, the guys greet us. They were playing a video game.

"Hey, Kurt." Shane says, pausing the game and facing us. "My brother's upstairs in his room. He knew you're coming so you should really go up there."

"No he shouldn't." Sam mumble. I give him an annoyed look and walk upstairs without a word.

When I open the door, James is sitting on his bed, looking at a hand mirror and combing his hair.

_Stop is, dude. Your hair is going to be messy after I'm done with you._ I thought. _Very messy._

He stop and turn to me with a smile, putting his comb and hand mirror down. "Hey Kurt. How are you feeling?"

I didn't answer him. I just glare.

He frown. "Oh, still hurt, huh? Look, Kurt. I'm sorry. I thought about what you said, and you were right. I should've been encouraging of you. I followed my dream and you can follow yours. I'm such an ass." He rub his hand through his face. "I wanted you by my side. Never let you go. But I did let you go, but not the way you wanted to go. So, if there's any way I can get you back, do it. Hurt me. Beat me. Whip me. Break me. Whatever you please. I deserve it for being a douche. I know how you work. I just want you back when you're done.

I give him a doubtful look. He doesn't mean it, does he?

"I know what you're capable of so you can give me everything you got. Even your painful memory."

I raise a skeptical eyebrow.

He takes his shirt off and about to take his pants off too. "You can even rape me."

Okay, now I know he doesn't really mean it. Plus, it's not raping if he enjoys it.

Staring at his desperate makes my blood boils and hearing my threats got me in 's it. I have had enough! I charge towards him, making him fall on his bed, I punch him across the face. I kick his side him. I pin him to the wall and yell at him. Then I grab my whip. Don't ask why I have that. I was extremely pissed that I was out of control with him. I couldn't control myself. What have I become?

He starts crying in agony. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean what I said!"

"Yes you did!." I know he didn't. I know he doesn't deserve this. But I'm not in control of myself. Just like I did with Sam and the basement incident. Same exact thing.

After the fifth hit, I push him on his bed. Blood from his back stains the white sheets. I throw the whip aside and lean on the wall, taking deep breaths, trying to control myself. After a few tries of fighting back, I surrender, and let it control me.

James finally calms and slowly leans up. He faces me and use his laser eyes and shoot me. I try blocking myself but it hit my back. I scream in pain. When he stop, I turn to him, glaring with my blurry eyes. I growl. I push him back down as he screams. "It burns!"

I'm doing his every command.

I unzip his pants and pull them off, leaving him in his boxers. I take my shirt off and stare angrily into his teary eyes. That's when I freeze, getting locked into his eyes. I can't. What have I done? He freeze too, confuse about my actions. I have no control and I keep on doing whatever I was doing, even I don't want to. I undress us completely and get to work, as he screams and cry. He begs and plea. But the thing is, he didn't say no, he didn't tell me to stop. He secretly don't want me to stop. That's why he didn't say it. I knew I was going to hard and rough for him. That's why he's screaming and crying. The first time we had sex, he was going gentle because I requested it. He wanted me to go rough.

Ten minutes later...

What have I done? I'm so sorry, James. I know you never wanted this. I tried to stop. But I can't. You hurt me so badly that my evilness is coming back to you and hurt you.

I was in the corner, with my legs over my chest and my head down. I'm fully clothe. I slowly lift my head up, scouring my disaster. Some books and papers on the floor, some burnt. There's a dent on the wall near the bed from me punching the wall. The table's upside down. That's it. Not that bad. Everything else is normal. Then I gaze at the bed. Sheets all bloody. James is laying there, bent over a little. His back is still bleeding. And his bottom is too. He continues to sob silently. My eyes form tears, just staring at him, seeing how miserable he is. Because of me. Oh my god. I'm becoming my abusive uncle, but maybe worse. When James said he wanted to feel the same pain as me, I didn't know I would give it to him. I slowly stand up. I saunter to him, grabbing the hems of the covers and cover his up from the waist down. He stop sobbing and avert his eyes up on me. I stare into his hurt eyes again. Tears start streaming down my eyes. I get down on my knees and lean my chin on the edge of the bed. I touch his hair and caress it.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper.

He reaches over and wipe my cheeks with a hand. "It's okay. As long as you feel okay. I'm good."

I sniffle. "But I don't. I made you feel my physical pain. I don't want that."

He grab my hand and put it down, away from his hair, then he touch my blond hair. His fingers through it. "It's okay. Even though I'm hurt, everywhere, there's one place that doesn't hurt." He let go of my hair and put his hand over his heart. "Here."

I bury my face on the bed. I'm so regretful.

"Hey, Kurt." James whisper.

I look up at him. He leans over and winces. Then he kisses my lips. My eyes widen. I kiss back. The kiss became passionate. I feel sparks then fire.

Fire...

I feel myself heat up. I stop the kiss and lean back. My hands start to heat up. Then whoosh!

Fire ignites. A tiny bits of fire light a tip of a candle on my palm. I grin happily, like I haven't smiled in a while.

"James, look." I say then show him the flame in my hand.

He smiles too. "You're powers."

I nod and extinguish the fire. I lean in and kiss him again. Then I remember something stupid that just popped into my mind. I retreat.

"Hey James."

"Hm?"

"Remember in your blog, where you said 'PS. Never have sex on your birthday.'" We both chuckle. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, that was a stupid message for one of my friend."

I thought so.

After a few minutes, we talked. Then I clean up the room. The burnt papers in the trash and books and other clean papers on the shelf and desk. I help James off his bed and putting his pants on. I clean him up. The blood on him is gone, but the wounds are still there. The bloody sheets are buried in the laundry basket. The whip is gone. Then the others burst through the door. We sit on James' bed, acting causally.

"Are you gu-" Logan shout but stop as he stares at us. At the room.

"It's all clean."Kendall mumbles, looking around, too. " Normal."

"I don't get it." Sam says. "We all heard screaming and things throwing and thuds."

James and I look at each other, chuckling. "Everything's fine." James says.

"But...bu-...but-" Sam stutters. "At the beginning you were so pissed!"

"Now." I say.

"Plus you guys look a mess." Shane stares at us.

Sam turn to Logan. "Logan, heal James. Mostly their backs."

"Their backs?" Kendall, Carlos, and Shane say simultaneously. .

"Don't ask." Sam and Logan says to them.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

Four months and three days later...

Well, Kurt and I are back together. Took a little developing, but we managed. He went back to New York as soon as we made up and we promise to video chat each other as soon as our schedule's not packed. The other's weren't mad at him for the incident he did to me though, because after some explaining, they're okay. They just need to know that I agree to his destruction and risk it.

A long distance relationship seemed to work for us, unlike Kendall and Jo, who had to break up just because, then there was this Lucy/Jo problem for him.

Anyways, it's been four month and it's almost time for summer. After he's finished, he's going to come here for the summer. He said he's still writing, but he's not going to publish anything until he finished college. He tried. The publishers love his work, but they are being bitches and don't accept it because of the story line is too 'cliche'. I didn't think so. So Kurt tried again.

At night, I talked to Kurt again on video chat. The others are downstairs doing whatever.

"Sup, James." He says.

"Hey, Kurt."

"How's it going?"

"Fine." I shrug. "Oh, I have a song I want you to listen to.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's called 'More Than You Know' by Stereo Skyline."

"Is that another one of those pop music you keep on telling me to listen to because you miss me?" He smirks.

"Maaaybeee." I say with a grin.

I got on YouTube and type in the song. I press play and start singing.

_It's been four months, three days, too long since you left_

"Are you serious?" Kurt ask.

I nod and smile at him and continue singing.

_But ain't no space between us in my head_  
><em>And I'm not sure what to do when I'm here and there's no you<em>  
><em>But a thousand miles ain't so bad<em>

_It seems like when I'm without you,_  
><em>Every color just turns blue,<em>  
><em>Love songs sound so out of tune<em>  
><em>Jeans don't fit like they used to<em>  
><em>Of all the words this song plays,<em>  
><em>There's only four I'm trying to say<em>  
><em>'cause everytime you go I miss you more,<em>  
><em>More than you know<em>

_I called you just to tell you about my day_  
><em>'cause New York couldn't feel further away<em>  
><em>And I'm not sure what to do when I'm here and there's no you<em>  
><em>But a thousand miles ain't so bad<em>

_It seems like when I'm without you,_  
><em>Every color just turns blue,<em>  
><em>Love songs sound so out of tune<em>  
><em>Jeans don't fit like they used to<em>  
><em>Of all the words this song plays,<em>  
><em>There's only four I'm trying to say<em>  
><em>'cause everytime you go I miss you more,<em>  
><em>More than you know<em>

_You're out of sight and out of mind,_  
><em>Weird because you're still on mine<em>  
><em>(more than you know)<em>  
><em>Close your eyes and look real close<em>  
><em>You're never really that alone<em>  
><em>(more than you know)<em>

_It seems like when I'm without you,_  
><em>Every color just turns blue,<em>  
><em>Love songs sound so out of tune<em>

_It seems like when I'm without you,_  
><em>Every color just turns blue,<em>  
><em>Love songs sound so out of tune<em>  
><em>Jeans don't fit like they used to<em>  
><em>Of all the words this song plays,<em>  
><em>There's only four I'm trying to say<em>  
><em>'cause everytime you go I miss you more,<em>  
><em>More than you know<em>

_It seems like when I'm without you,_  
><em>Every color just turns blue,<em>  
><em>Love songs sound so out of tune<em>  
><em>Jeans don't fit like they used to<em>  
><em>Of all the words this song plays,<em>  
><em>There's only four I'm trying to say<em>  
><em>'cause everytime you go I miss you more,<em>  
><em>More than you know<em>

_'cause I think you should know I love you more_  
><em>More than you know<em>

After I was done, I stop the video and turn to the computer screen at Kurt. He was smiling.

"Oh my god. I love it." He says.

"Yeah, I thought you would." I say.

"Wow, was it really been exactly four month and three days since we've seen each other?"

"Yeah, very accurate, huh." I chose the right time. That long and I miss him in my arms.

"Yep. Hey, I have a few weeks left until I get to come back for the summer."

"I know."

"Can you wait?"

"No I can't." I pout. I smile. "But I can try."

"Just for me." He says.

"Just for you."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later...<p>

"Oh my God, remember when Shane got bird poop on him?" I ask the guys. We were just hanging around the couch, remembering funny and ridiculous times we had together. It has been fun.

"Yeah, that was horrible." Shane says. " I was still hoping someone would touch it or lick it for $100."

"Ew! Still no one agreed to it." Kendall says.

"Oh, speaking of dares." Sam says. "I dare you, James, to tackle and kiss someone that is going to walk through that front door." He points.

I bet he's setting me up. "Oh, no! I know what you're doing. You got someone behind that door now, waiting."

"I don't know..." Carlos shrugs. "Why don't you check it out."

Let's see... everyone's seems to be in their own apartment right about now, so I guess I'm safe. I stand up off the couch and to the door. I open the door and peek both sides of the hallway. No one. I poke back in.

"Huh, I guess it's not a setup." Logan says looking at the others, then he turn back to me and grin.

I stare at him confuse and turn back around to poke my head out, but then, my lips are smacked against...

Kurt.

He's back! I tackle him down into the hallway and give him a wet kiss. I pull apart. "Oh my god! You're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back! Now get off me." He laughs and push me off of him. He stands up and walks in with his luggage.

"Hey!" They others jump off the couch and hug him. "Welcome back.

I stand up off the floor and join the others. They walk to the couch and I join them.

"So, how was college?" Logan ask.

"Was it fun?" Carlos ask.

"Did anything exciting happen?" Kendall ask.

"Whoa, whoa, one question at a time." Kurt says.

"I'm glad your back." I say, sitting on the couch next to my boyfriend. I kiss his cheek.

"I'm glad I'm back to." He says and hug me.

We all hang around the couch while Kurt tell us his adventures in New York.

**Done! Last chapter for this story! OMG. I'm still sorry for the long wait! Anyway, the next story for this series is going to be called. "Power Switch." Any predictions for that? Anyways, again, I'm sorry I had to delete "Discoveries." Can't say why. It's kind of a personal reason for that. Anyways, later! Until the next story, idk when. **


End file.
